Boas Maneiras
by Kappuchu09
Summary: Estufe o peito, erga o queixo, e não se esqueça: Sempre, não importa a circunstância, sempre haverá alguém melhor do que você na arte das boas maneiras. Por isso, simplesmente ignore-os.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 01: Conhecendo**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Isso é ridículo. – disse impaciente, enquanto apoiava meu rosto nas mãos.

- Não, não é. Deus, Naruto. Você mais do que ninguém precisa disso. – comentou exasperada a minha noiva. Ela realmente poderia ser muito bonita com seus olhos verdes e seus cabelos rosados, mas definitivamente não conseguia me entender, então eu me pergunto: Eu vou me casar com ela por que mesmo?

Simples, foi amor à primeira vista, ou seria paixão? Quem sabe.

- Sakura, eu sei caminhar, sentar e comer. Não preciso que alguém me ensine isso, como ensinam para um recém nascido. – rodei meus olhos. Aquilo era ridículo, como se eu, logo _eu, _fosse precisar de aulas de etiqueta, por Deus, eu não ia colocar dinheiro fora por nada.

- Desculpe senhor, mas a questão não é saber ou não, é conseguir se portar bem perante terceiros. – disse automaticamente a recepcionista. – Educação, elegância e porte, são coisas muito bem vistas atualmente.

Mordi meu lábio inferior. Olhe quem falava sobre elegância. Não era eu quem usava dois coques no cabelo, nem um casaquinho marrom sem graça. Rodei os olhos, de novo. Acho que até o final do dia vou estar vesgo, mas enfim.

- Por favor, Naruto. É o nosso casamento. – suplicou a Sakura com aqueles olhinhos pidões, e o que ela não pedia daquela forma que eu não obedecia?

- Certo, marque essas porcarias de aulas, antes que eu me arrependa. – disse entre uma bufada e outra, sendo recompensado por um amplo sorriso da _minha _noiva.

- Obrigada. – disse alegrissima, depositando um selinho em meus lábios.

- Bem, que horários o senhor pode?

- Eu...

- Ele só pode apartir desse horário.

- Certo, apartir das dezoito e qual a duração do curso? – perguntou sem desviar os olhos da tela do computador. Seria uma benção se a tela lhe tragasse.

- Duas semanas.

- O QUE? – exclamei exasperado, como assim duas semanas? Tempo demais, eu não iria perder minha noites por duas semanas por isso e...

- É o tempo que falta para o nosso casamento.

- Por isso mesmo, eu preciso te ajudar a arrumar o que falta. – tudo bem, desculpa esfarrapada, mas em momentos de desespero, pede-se medidas desesperadas, até me oferecer abertamente para ajudar na cerimônia.

- Esse desculpa não vai colar. – disse por fim, me fazendo dar um longo suspiro. – Então? Tem algum professor vago nesse período?

- Bem, só temos dois professores disponíveis: Hyuuga Hinata ou Uchiha Sasuke. – disse por fim a recepcionista.

- Hyuuga

- Uchiha

Dissemos os dois ao mesmo tempo, fazendo a recepcionista arquear uma das sobrancelhas. Sakura podia ter me convencido de fazer essas aulas, ainda por cima durtante duas semanas, mas definitivamente não conseguiria me fazer tê-las com um homem, que provavelmente deveria ser velho, careca, gordo, arrogante e baixinho. Oh, não. Isso ela não conseguiria.

Afinal, o que eu era? Um homem ou um rato?

- Err... Qual dos dois? – perguntou incerta a mulher.

- A Hyuuga óbvio. – afirmei

- O Uchiha, e nem pense em me contestar. Não preciso de você babando em cima de alguma asinha.

- Senhora, nós só temos profissionais capacitados aqui.

- É, alguns capacitados em mais do que ensinar etiqueta. Nem pensar, Naruto.

- Sakura, eu não vou fazer com esse... esse... Cara.

- Ah você vai. Será o Uchiha – disse por fim, me lançando um olhar mortífero, e eu sabia, que se quisesse poder procriar algum dia na minha vida, era melhor concordar, e foi isso que eu fiz. Concordei, como bom ratinho doméstico que eu era.

- Bem, suas aulas podem começar amanhã.

- Ótimo.

- Gostariam de conhecê-lo? – perguntou gentilmente.

- Claro.

- Não. – dissemos novamente juntos, e dessa vez eu recebi um olhar de reprimenda de Sakura.

- Sim, nós queremos. – disse olhando para mim, me lançando um olhar assassino, e eu tive certeza que eu passaria nossa lua-de-mel no sofá.

- Okay, vou chamá-lo. Um instante. – disse com um leve sorriso, enquanto pegava o telefone e discava um número que devia ser o do velhote. – Alô, Sasuke? – uma voz - Oi, é a Tenten. Você está por perto? – alguém disse algo - Ahh, que ótimo. Estou aqui com o seu futuro aluno e a noiva dele, estamos te esperando. Até. – e desligou o telefone – Ele está a caminho, deve chegar daqui a alguns minutos, se quiserem podem se sentar. – disse gentilmente, da qual foi respondida com um sorriso de Sakura e uma bufada minha.

Sinceramente, Sakura estava começando a me dar nos nervos. Como se não bastassem as crises sobre de como eu sou insensível e não dava importância o suficiente para nosso casamento, agora tinha essas aulas.

Eu realmene nunca vi problema algum com a forma com que me visto, como, sento e me porto. Não seria cínico a ponto de afirmar que eu seja um gentleman, mas também não era nenhum bicho do mato, eu só não me importava com regrinhas idiotas.

As pessoas eram muito mais do que simples regras. E tudo estava bem dessa forma, mas Sakura teve que insistir em fazer um casamento elegante, cheio de frufrus e regrinhas idiotas, e eu apostaria todos os meus fios de cabelo loiros, que aquilo era só para mostrar as amigas que conseguiu agarrar um cara gostoso, sim porque eu sou gostoso, refinado e rico.

O problema é que faltou o refinado. Mas para isso sempre se arruma uma solução e a perfeita era um professor, provavelmente antipático, carrancudo, chato, velho, gordo, careca, estúpido, que trabalhava em uma escola, se é que se podia chamar isso de escola, mais estúpida ainda.

Suspirei.

- Será que esse cara vai demorar muito? – perguntei impaciente.

- Na verdade, ele acabou de chegar – disse a recepcionista sorridente, direcionando o olhar a porta. Eu e Sakura viramos o rosto e eu procurei pelo tal professor.

Foi então que eu quase me engasguei com a saliva. E perdi o ar, claro.

Vimos um homem de porte elegante e de arrepiados cabelos negros, com estranhos reflexos azuis, que esvoaçaram, ao fechar a porta. Lábios finos, nariz reto, queixo fino, rosto aristocrático, pele pálida, aveludada.

Ele vestia um terno todo negro, sem gravata, com os primeiros dois botões da camisa, incrivelmente branca, abertos. As calças eram sociais pretas, mas completamente ajustadas aos contornos perfeitos, daquele_ homem_ perfeito.

Sakura ao meu lado me cutucou, acho que mais para chamar a própria atenção do que a minha. Foi nesse momento que eu me lembrei de respirar, mas... Quando eu havia parado mesmo?

- Prazer. – disse minha noiva ofegante, pelo jeito eu não havia sido o único a esquecer de respirar.

Tudo bem, atitude vergonhosa para um homem, claro se esse homem não fosse bissexual. Apesar de não ser declarado nem nada do tipo, na realidade nem mesmo Sakura sabia disso, caso contrário não faria escândalo em relação a uma professora, ou será que faria?

Os homens me agradavam, mas não qualquer um. Eles deviam ter um corpo bonito, nem músculo, nem ossos em excesso, exatamente como o moreno a minha frente. O rosto não podia ser muito quadrado, exatamente como o moreno. E por fim, deveria ser bom, repito _muito _bom de cama, como o moreno... quer dizer, como eu achava que o moreno era.

- Sou Uzumaki Naruto. – disse com a voz mais calma que eu pude encontrar, o que não foi grande coisa já que saiu incrivelmente rouca.

- Esse é o seu professor, Senhor Uzumaki.

- Prazer, Uchiha Sasuke. – a voz incrivelmente rouca e sexy chegou aos meus ouvidos e me fez arrepiar de cima abaixo e definitivamente fez meu baixo ventre formigar. Contudo, quando eu já pensava que não haveria mais nada com que aquele homem me pudesse fazer perder o fôlego, eu me surpreendo novamente.

Ele retirava sensualmente os óculos escuros, proporcionando a visão de seus belos olhos incrivelmente negros, que quando olharam para mim pareciam me tragar para algum lugar desconhecido de tão profundos e hipnotizantes que eram.

Sim, eu estava incrivelmente encrencado. E por falar nisso, no paraíso também, muito obrigado.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Primeira fic em primeira pessoa que e escrevo, então não sei exatamente como ficou. Bem, a ideia para ela veio (impressionantemente) de um episódio do desenho do pica-pau (sim, eu vejo u.u), e cá está a fic. Vamos ver agora como o nosso loirinho se sai com suas aulas de etiqueta, tendo como professor o Uchiha-gostoso-Sasuke. Eu espero que você gostem da fic, e que tal reviews?

Beijos ;*


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 02 - Primeira aula: Sit, junto, sentado e calado**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0o0**

Era impressionante como loiros de olhos azuis eram raros no Japão, mas também não os culpo. Não é como se uma população inteiramente oriental pudesse possuir loiros em excesso, como, por exemplo, na Europa, por isso – eu – já havia me acostumado em ser olhado de forma diferente, algo como: "nossa, ele é loiro" ou então "uau, ele é gostoso" Não, não estou sendo egocêntrico apenas realista. Afinal, as mulheres depois de um tempo se cansam de morenos de olhos negros, tão sem sal – como elas mesmas dizem – e preferem algo diferente, não sei, um loiro ou ruivo.

Mas definitivamente, essa regra não se aplicava ao meu professor, ôh se não se aplicava. Ele poderia ter caracteristicas orientais sim, mas se havia algo que Uchiha-Gostoso-Sasuke nunca seria, era comum. E eu nunca, em toda a minha curta vida, havia errado tão grotescamente ao supor como alguém deveria ser.

Por todos os deuses, ele não era velho, na verdade parecia simplesmente... Fogoso demais. Muito menos feio, Sasuke era o Deus da perfeição. Gordo? Talvez, com certeza, gostoso fosse um adjetivo mais apropriado. Baixo? Ele era mais alto que eu, provavelmente um metro e setenta e dois centímetros de pura gostosura, agora, em uma coisa – uma _única maldita _coisa que eu havia acertado – era em sua personalidade egocêntrica, insuportável e irritantemente... Irritante. Sim, eu sei: Redundância. Apenas ignore.

Eu estava a apenas cinco minutos dentro do mesmo recinto que aquele homem fabuloso – lê-se irritante - que devo admitir estava começando a querer estraçalhá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. Foi o suficiente para perceber como ele poderia ser um bastardo insensível.

Não, eu não estava exagerando, muito menos com ciúmes é só que... Ele era irritante, sim. Eu sei que já disse isso, mas nunca é demais reforçar algumas informações como o fato dele ser chato, irritante, bastardo e magnificamente gostoso.

Certo, foco na aula. Foco.

- Não, e não! Como você conseguiu conviver em uma sociedade durante tanto tempo caminhando dessa forma? – comentou ele, quando me viu caminhando pela sala que possuía uma parede espelhada e uma mesa com duas cadeiras. Sinceramente, me sentia uma dondóca naquele lugar.

- Será que é por que todos os homens caminham dessa forma? – perguntei bufando. Fala sério, como se ele fosse muito elegante também, aposto que é pior que eu.

Não é como se eu caminhasse errado. Eu só caminhava _normalmente, _como todo homem caminhava, e não rebolando, ou sabe-se Deus lá, como que se caminha "corretamente"

- Eu não caminho dessa forma, e sou um homem. – contradisse, estreitando os olhos.

Eu não preciso responder isso, certo? Claro que não, afinal é normal se caminhar com os ombros curvados, já que eu tenho ombros relativamente largos, e daí se eu balançasse um pouco, só um pouquinho, os braços, e tinha mania de pôr as mãos nos bolsos? É, definitivamente, não preciso respoder nada para esse bastardo... Se não fosse o fato dele estar levando uma garrafa de água à boca e tomando-a – sensualmente - no gargalo, certo, problemas.

- Hn... Tem certeza que é um mesmo? – escapou, juro que escapou. Não era como se eu quisesse... Hey, espere. Por que estou me justificando para mim mesmo? Okay, princípio de problemas mentais.

- Você não merece uma resposta, dobe. – disse rodando os olhos e tampando a garrafinha. Dobe? Ele me chamou de dobe? Ora seu... Seu... Teme! Rápido, uma resposta rápida, afiada e... Deus, ele não está passando a língua pelos lábios está?

Engoli em seco, muito em seco.

- Pensei que beber do gargalo fosse feio – disse a primeira coisa que me veio à mente, adquirindo repentinamente um interesse antes inexiste pelos meus tênis brancos.

- Quando se tem classe, até mesmo beber do gargalo é elegante.

- Teme – estreitei meus olhos e olhei para ele diretamente, apenas para ver um meio sorriso de canto de boca. Ele queria me ensinar, me irritar ou me excitar? Porque seja qual for seu objetivo, ele só estava conseguindo fazer os dois últimos, principalmente o último. Okay, foco. Foco de novo.

- Okay, vamos começar essa aula de uma vez. – ele disse indo até a mesa e pegando três livros de grossura média, deviam ter cada um aproximadamente quinhentas páginas, e logo após vindo até mim.

- Eu não vou ler isso. – exclamei rotundo. Jura que eu iria ler aquilo. Aposto como devem ser histórias água com açúcar. Até que olhei para o título na capa do primeiro livro, não pude conter um amplo sorriso. – Rapunsel, professor? – sim, meu sarcasmo era palpável, muito palpável.

- Não são meus. São da Tenten.

- Ten... quem?

- A recepcionista – disse e rodou os olhos. Sim, incrivelmente charmoso mesmo quando rodava os olhos.

- Oh

- Pegue-os, e não. Você não irá lê-los. – disse com cansaço ao me ver abrir a boca para reclamar. – Indireite a coluna e os ponha sobre a cabeça.

- O que? – perguntei arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Ele estava brincando, não estava?

- Você ouviu. Ponha-os. – disse sério. Certo, ele não estava brincando. E devo admitir tudo que ele tem de charmoso possuía de intimidante, não que eu fosse me curvar para um tipinho como ele, afinal eu tenho meu orgulho e... – Agora. – ele disse estreitando os olhos, okay, talvez dessa vez eu possa obdecê-lo, mas só dessa vez.

Coloquei os livros sobre a cabeça e tentei deixá-los apoiados sobre ela da melhor forma possível.

- Ótimo, agora endireite os ombros e a coluna. Dê passos curtos e o mais graciosos que as suas pernas tortas conseguirem. E mantenha seus braços rentes ao corpo. – disse com um ar profissional, e eu concordei com a cabeça.

Eu juro, juro que tentei prestar atenção no que ele dizia ao invés daquela boca de lábios finos que se mexia tentadoramente. Dei o primeiro passo e um dos livros escorregou da minha cabeça e bateu diretamente no meu nariz. Ouch, aquilo doeu. Coloquei-o novamente, sob o atento olhar ônix do teme, e a mesma cena se repetiu. Respirei fundo e mais uma vez coloquei o livro no lugar, contudo antes que pudesse dar meu primeiro passo, rumo a um novo fracasso, eu senti algo frio, longo e fino percorrer a linha da minha coluna, desde a região coccigêana até a cervical. E levando em conta que só havia eu e o bastardo na sala, preciso realmente dizer que me arrepiei da cabeça aos pés?

- Não derrube os livros, mantenha-se em posição. – soou a voz sexy atrás de mim, em uma distância razoável o suficiente para que aquela coisa fria nas minhas costas não fosse o que eu pensava.

- O que diabos é isso nas minhas costas? – perguntei irritadíço.

- Meu instrumento de trabalho – disse sarcástico, e eu mesmo não podendo vê-lo sabia que sorria da forma mais sádica que alguém poderia sorrir.

Já ouviu falar de amor a primeira vista? Pois é, nossa relação era de ódio a primeira vista.

Bastardo arrogante.

- Tira isso daqui.

- Quando fizer o que eu disser eu tiro, até lá: Mantenha a coluna ereta – disse passando o 'instrumento' pelas minhas costas novamente. Arrepiei-me mais do que antes, afinal o que você faria se ouvisse a palavra 'ereto' da boca de um homem como o teme e depois sentir algo longo percorrer suas costas?

Por que mesmo eu estou me justificando? Quer saber? Dane-se. Quero que o bastardo se exploda em milhares de perfeitos pedacinhos.

- Você está me ouvindo? – questionou autoritário ao que eu me virei com cuidado, sem deixar cair os livros, fazendo com que o tal instrumento tocasse minha barriga. – O que está fazendo?

- Estou vendo com o que você está me cutucando. – disse simplesmente, tentando evitar sorrir ao ver uma leve cor purpúra na face perolada do meu professor.

Sabe quando você sabe que algo está cada vez indo de mal a pior? Bem, era assim que eu me senti quando vi o que era o 'instrumento'. Era como uma antena dessas de televisão, quase uma vara, mesmo. Longa, prateada, de metal, fina e a ponta era arredondada para que não machucasse ninguém. Instrumento de trabalho? Não, eu não classificaria aquilo como um instrumento de trabalho, aquilo mais estava para instrumento-torturador-de-alunos-indefesos-de-trabalho, ou quem sabe...

- Instrumento-demôniaco-de-trabalho. – comentei.

- O que? – ele apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Errr... nada. – me virei novamente, ficando de costas para ele, e arrumei os livros corretamente sobre a cabeça. Respirei fundo - Certo, coluna... hm... ereta. – endireitei minha coluna o máximo possível

- Agora os ombros, em uma linha horizontal perfeita – ele mandou passando o, como carinhosamente apelidei, instrumento-demôniaco-de-trabalho horizontalmente em meus ombros, na altura das escápulas. O obdeci cegamente, o melhor a se fazer era tentar me envolver com a aula, e não com o professor e seu instrumento-demôniaco-de-trabalho, muito longo e fino... Não que eu goste de coisas finas, mas... Certo, foco.

- Assim? – perguntei tentando ao máximo manter meus ombros e colunas endireitados.

- Sim, apesar dos pesares, e eu espero não me arrepender de dizer isso – suspirou - Você tem uma ótima postura corporal. – preciso dizer que quem levemente corou dessa vez fui eu? Não, né? Ótimo.

- Err... obrigado, eu acho.

- Não agradeça ainda, poderíamos dizer que você é como um diamante bruto, que _eu_ irei lapidar. – disse sarcástico.

- Uii lapidário. – disse rodando os olhos, devia imaginar que aquele elogio remeteria a ele mesmo. Buf, imbecil

- Erga o queixo e estufe o peito. – disse repentinamente, levando seu instrumento-demôniaco-de-trabalho até sob meu queixo, o erguendo.

- Dá pra parar de usar isso? – perguntei irritado enquanto fazia o que era ordenado.

- Você é lerdo demais, para entender por si só, dobe – disse com um meio sorriso.

- Ora seu... seu... Teme! – eu queria socar o rosto perfeito dele, mas eu não daria esse gostinho a ele e provar que não consigo nem mesmo andar corretamente.

- Muito criativo. Bem, agora respire fundo e dê passos curtos e ritmados, sem desfazer essa postura.

- E o que te leva a crer que eu vou conseguir andar feito um pinguim?

- Não é feito um pinguim, é com elegância, e o que me leva a crer é porque eu estarei aqui para ajudá-lo – ele disse e devo admitir por mais gostoso e bastardo que ele fosse, ele sabia passar confiança.

Respirei fundo e dei os primeiros passos. Não foram tão ruins quanto... Okay, foi um desastre, eu inclusive quase caí na segunda passada, mas os braços – que agora eu _preciso _admitir – fortes e musculosos ao ideal, de Sasuke me sustentaram pela cintura e eu consegui com esforço caminhar, dessa vez corretamente. Esforço sobre humano, devo acrescentar. Já que além de ser difícil caminhar como um pinguim ainda tinha o fato da minha cintura estar sendo rodeada por Uchiha-eu-sou-bastardo-egocêntrico-sexy-perfeito-Sasuke.

É, talvez não fosse de todo ruim aquelas aulas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Uau, nunca pensei que caminhar fosse tão difícil. – suspirei me jogando de qualquer forma sobre a cadeira.

- Hn... Próxima lição.

- Quê? Como? Ahh não, 'to cansado. – exclamei exasperado.

- Não é "to" é "estou". Falar corretamente é importante. – disse como que para uma criança de nove anos, ou seria menos? – Agora nossa próxima lição é: Sentar.

- Hã? Eu estou sentado, eu sei me sentar. – afirmei pasmo - É só por a bunda na cadeira e...

- O que você está fazendo pode ser qualquer coisa, esdruxúla, exceto sentar. – ele disse quase que ultrajado.

- Hein? - arqueei uma das sobrancelhas. Louco, completamente louco.

- Você se senta como se estivesse caindo bêbado, ou pior morrendo. Você não é um macaco para se sentar com uma postura tão torta e desleixada. Só para lhe lembrar, você é da espécie: Homo Sapiens. Porte-se como tal.

- Mas hein?

- Endireite a coluna, quantas vezes vou precisar lhe dizer? – ele falou e apontou aquele instrumento-demôniaco-de-trabalho sobre a região traseira do meu pescoço, pressionando a região.

- Ai. – imediatamente arrumei minha postura, isso inclui os ombros, sim porque mesmo sendo a primeira aula, eu já sabia que era isso que ele iria pedir a seguir.

- Ótimo, pelo menos está aprendendo a ser mais civilizado. – elogiou, ou seja lá o que foi aquilo, quando me viu com ombros em uma posição alinhada. – Plante os pés no chão, e agora, feche as pernas em um ângulo de trinta graus.

- O que... – não precisei completar a frase e o maldito instrumento-demôniaco bateu com força no lado externo da minha coxa esquerda e depois na direita, me fazendo fechar as pernas rapidamente, deixando um vão entre elas de quatro centímetros, mais ou menos.

- Isso são trinta graus, dobe. – disse meu querido, percebam o sarcasmo, professor de etiqueta com um meio sorriso nos lábios, enquanto batia aquele bastonete dos infernos nas mãos.

Certo, qual era o objetivo daquele instrumento? Endireitar minha postura ou me excitar feito um animal? Bem, eu posso responder isso fácil, fácil. Obviamente, endireitar minha postura, droga doeu... Se bem que sadomasoquismo é sempre...

- Dobe preste atenção. – disse me acertando levemente com aquela varinha maldita, eu ainda vou pôr fogo nela, ahh se vou.

- Droga, isso dói.

- Se prestasse mais atenção eu não precisaria disso. E se não quiser apanhar de novo, erga a porcaria do queixo e cruze as pernas.

- O que? Eu não vou fazer isso, gays cruzam as pernas. – pura ironia, eu sei, mas _ele _não sabe. Além domais, eu não era _gay_ eu era... _Bi._ É diferente, não é?

- Eu faço isso Uzumaki. – disse cansado.

- Você é gay Uchiha?

Okay, eu juro – e dessa vez é sério – que não consegui segurar a minha língua.

- Cruze a porcaria da perna – ele disse enquanto olhava para um canto qualquer da sala. Minha impressão ou ele fugiu da pergunta? Hn... Interessante.

Decidi não discutir mais, afinal eu sou alguém muito obdiente e... Certo, eu não discuti porque aquelas duas pedras preciosas, que comumente se chamam olhos, me olharam tão ameaçadoramente que eu pensei que poderia arrancar a minha bile. Sim, eu sei, comparação infeliz, apenas ignore. Eu não acredito que realmente estou me auto justificando, que deprimente.

- Não, não e não. Quem cruza as pernas assim são as mulheres, e eu devo dizer, mulheres muito escrotas.

- Mas a Sakura se senta assim... – eu comentei e vi o meu professor tentar a todo custo reprimir o riso, preciso dizer que ele conseguiu? Não né. Bem, mas comigo foi outra história, eu não pude não rir. Na verdade, eu não pude não gargalhar.

Outch, direto no orgulho feminino. Se Sakura tivesse ouvido isso, com certeza desistiria do casamento... Hn...

Quando eu finalmente consegui parar de rir, o que eu admito, demorou e muito, eu percebi que o bastardo estava ajoelhado a minha frente, esperando que eu parasse. Por que ele está ajoelhado? Será que só eu percebo como a cena é sugestiva? Que absurdo. Sasuke era muito profissional e... Realmente é profissional pôr as mãos nas coxas de seus alunos e os olhar com os olhos entrecerrados e a boca avermelhada e... Óh Meu Deus – um grande Óh Meu Deus - eu consigo ver uma parte do peito pálido e torneado dele, por sob os botões abertos a camisa... Certo, acho que preciso ir ao banheiro.

- O... O que você está...

- Tentando te ajudar a sentar-se corretamente. – disse ele enquanto afundou firmemente seus dedos na minha coxa direita e erguia minha perna inteira, forte, até fazer com que meu tornozelo se apoiá-se sobre o joelho da perna esquerda. Esqueça. Não vou ao banheiro e perder de ter essas mãos em mim, nem que isso me custe uma mancha branca depois. – Viu? É assim que se senta corretamente e... Não faça essa cara de dor. – disse fazendo uma careta.

Esse homem realmente era incomum, incomum e louco. Será que não sabia diferenciar uma careta de dor de uma de excitação?

- Quer um pouco de água?

Não, definitivamente não sabia, e depois era eu o lerdo... Faça-me o favor, pelo menos sabia ser gentil. Certo, foco.

- Não. Hn... É assim então que se senta?

- Hn? Sim, sim. Exatamente assim, mas não se esqueça...

- Sim, sim, eu sei, toda aquela ladainha de ombros, coluna e queixo – disse rodando os olhos.

- Hn... Bem, nossa aula acaba por aqui. – disse erguendo-se e espanando o pó invisível de suas roupas.

- O QUE? Já? – perguntei assustado me levantando, como acaba por aqui? Mas... Mas...

- Gostou é dobe? – perguntou com um daqueles meio sorrisos tortos sarcásticos que eu aprendi a odiar/amar.

Claro que eu gostei, quem não gostaria de ter um Uchiha-mãos-longas-e-firmes-pegadoras-de-coxas-indefesas-Sasuke como professor? Claro que ele era irritante, chato, sarcástico, gostoso, tinha o meio sorriso torto mais lindo do mundo e... Enfim, era sempre bom ter um desafio para adoçar a vida, ou torná-la diabética, que seja.

- Hn... Amanhã aqui, no mesmo horário? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Bem, sua noiva disse que vocês estão com pressa então... Sim, amanhã aqui, no mesmo horário. – disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros, os bagunçando ainda mais. Bela visão de final de aula. Quase suspirei, eu disse _quase._

- Okay, até então, teme. – disse já abrindo a porta e saindo.

- Hey dobe, antes que eu esqueça, amanhã traga sapatos sociais.

- Hã? – virei meu rosto na direção dele – Para quê?

- Amanhã eu te ensinarei a dançar... Valsa. – o meio sorriso torto dele se ampliou ao ver minha expressão de estupefado.

Eu não havia escutado certo, não é? Não, mentira. Eu havia sim. Ele realmente falou "eu vou te ensinar". Quer dizer... Nós dois agarrados um ao outro, dançando valsa?

Okay, muito, muito, muito tenso.

Suspirei e saí. A primeira aula havia sido exaustiva, mas a segunda... Bem, a segunda prometia ser muito, repito, muito... Produtiva.

Um amplo sorriso desenhou-se em minha face. Sim. Eu definitivamente _amava _aulas de etiqueta.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Sim, o título do capítulo veio diretamente da música "Cachorrinho" da Kelly Key, não sei porque, mas eu me lembrei do nada dessa parte da música e senti que combinava com o cap, então. \o

Quero agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews para o primeiro cap, fiquei muito feliz mesmo, além de que, eu descobri muito adoradores do pica-pau *-* Eu espero que esse 2º tenha agradado tanto quanto o primeiro, porque eu admito, ri muito pensando na cena \o Próximo cap, Naruto irá aprender a valsar, uhh *-* Por isso, que tal reviews? *-*

Beijos ;**

**Agradecimento: **Obrigada a Uzumaki. Nah-chan, por ter betado este capítulo.

**Resposta das Reviews: **Resposta através 'reply reviews', exceto as anônimas abaixo. Obrigada.

**elaine:** Olá! Bem, eu tbm espero que eu continue no pic. Enfim, espero que vc tenha gostado desse segundo cap. Beijos ;*

**Uzumaki. Nah-chan**: Olá! Oaskaoskosa óh, sim. Nunca é boa coisa, senão não seríamos yaois fangirl \o Lemon? Bem, isso é uma boa pergunta. Nem eu mesma sei '-' depende mto do que os leitores quiserem e se vai se encaixar com a fic D:

Enfim, obrigada por ter comentado. Beijos ;*

**Hanajima-san: **Olá! Fico feliz que voce tenha achado isso, devo admitir que escrever em 1ª pessoa é mto amedrontador. Tbm admito que sou como vc, eu prefiro muito mais um drama do que uma comédia, mas a ideia da fic foi mais forte que eu, enfim eu espero que eu não te decepcione com Boas Maneiras. Bem, espero que vc tenha gostado desse segundo cap, e obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**Lady Yuraa (pptusachan): **Olá! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, aqui está o cap 2, obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto_

**Cap 03 – Segunda aula: Rebola-bola**

_Por Kappuchu09_

Vocês já viram uma bunda? Não, eu não estou dizendo uma bunda _qualquer, _eu quero dizer uma bunda _sexy_... Okay, esqueçam esses tipos de adjetivos, nunca fariam altura para _aquilo._ A pergunta certa seria, se alguma vez nessa sua miserável vida, você já viu a bunda de Uchiha-traseiro-pegável-Sasuke? Não? Pois é, eu já... Ou melhor eu estou olhando para ela _agora_.

As nádegas são redondas, definidas. E estavam completamente delineadas pela calça social negra, justa ao corpo. Eu podia até mesmo sentir o quão macias e ao mesmo tempo musculosas seriam elas ao meu toque, e...

Vamos recaptular um pouquinho: Primeiro foi a voz sexy, depois aquele instrumento-demôniaco-de-trabalho, logo após aquelas mãos-sexys-estupradoras-de-coxas, e como se não bastasse eu tenho a puta da má sorte – ou não - de chegar na minha _segunda _– por favor, frizem bem esse _segunda _– aula, e me deparar com o bastardo de quatro no chão – sim, isso mesmo. _De_ _quatro - _procurando sabe-se Deus o que. Hn... Ele parece ser bem hábil em ficar de quatro...

Enfim, eu realmente preciso comentar o quão excitado eu estou no momento? E em quantas posições diferentes eu estou imaginando eu e o bastardo? Acho que não, certo? Por Deus, se essa é minha segunda aula e eu estou quase estuprando meu sexy-professor – Sim, a ideia do estupro não pode ser descartada, de forma alguma -, o que me aguardará para a última aula, daqui a exatos doze dias?

Bem, eu posso responder isso facinho, facinho: Daqui a doze dias eu estarei fudido – ou fodendo -, e eu estou – realmente – torcendo para que seja no mal sentido.

- Naruto? É você? – perguntou o moreno com aquela voz incrivelmente sexy, mantendo a posição com ambos os joelhos e mãos no chão, virando o rosto levemente, para poder fixar seus olhos negros em mim, por sobre o ombro direito. Me olhando fixamente, me engolindo com aquele par de ônix, me tentando com aqueles suculentos lábios entre abertos, me enlouquecendo com aquela expressão de falsa inocência.

Por que comigo? Por que eu? Por que _sempre _eu? Sim, eu sei: Redundância. Mas quem se importa? Eu não.

Agora eu me pergunto, como demônios eu posso ter aula com uma criatura dessas? Por que até agora eu só aprendi a... Óh droga, eu estou me justificando novamente. Será que isso é uma doença?

Arg, melhor abafar.

- Err... Sou.

Que vergonhoso, que incrivelmente vergonhoso que a minha voz saía rouca por culpa de um traseiro – um muito sexy traseiro, eu admito, mas mesmo assim um_ traseiro_ – do bastardo. É simplesmente vergonhoso, me sinto como uma colegial que fica correndo atrás do garotinho popular do colégio... Claro, com algumas pequenas diferenças, como por exemplo: Eu não tenho peitos, não sou uma colegial, e o Sasuke poderia ser qualquer coisa menos um _garotinho_, Deus, ele era um homem – muito gostoso, devo acrescentar – e que eu torcia veemente para que não seja só sua parte traseira com proporções... Hn... Significantes?!

- Vamos começar a aula, então. – pronunciou Sasuke, se erguendo e me fazendo perder a imagem de sua bela... Quem eu quero enganar? É óbvio que aquele traseiro era empinado o suficiente, como que para mim poder vê-lo à metros de distância, quando o Uchiha deu as costas para mim e foi em direção ao aparelho de som.

- Err... Por que você estava de quatro? – o que? Não resisti a pergunta, okay? E... Que infernos, eu continuo me auto-justificando... Aff, eu me odeio.

- Você nem imagina, dobe. – certo, foi minha mais pura imaginação ou o teme falou aquilo com a voz ligeiramente rouca, com um meio sorriso malicioso torto, e passando - a puta - língua pelos lábios?

Fala sério, foi minha imaginação. Tem que ter sido... Não é?

- O que?

- Endireite a coluna, erga o queixo. Nossa aula acaba de começar – minha impressão ou ele mudou bruscamente de assunto?

- Cara, você devia relaxar. – eu rodei os olhos, ao mesm tempo em que via o teme girar o corpo na minha direção. – Óh, não. De novo não.

Meus olhos se fixaram quase que hipnotizados no pequeno bastonete de metal, que o Uchiha segurava em uma das mãos e batia na outra. O instrumento-demôniaco-de-trabalho, volta a vida? Óh merda, já disse como eu odeio a minha vida? Não?

Mentira, já disse sim.

- Não. Não. E não!

- Seu vocabulário é realmente muito complexo, dobe.

Eu não acredito que aquele – gostoso, não nos esqueçamos disso - filho da puta, teve a coragem de rodar os olhos diante do meu medo quase que insano por aquele... Aquele... _Aquela coisa. _Não. Eu não estou exagerando, na realidade estou sendo completamente lógico... Certo, Talvez não tanto.

Afinal, o que você faria se tivesse um bastonete – instrumento-demôniaco – longo e pontudo na sua frente, sendo empunhado por Uchiha-eu-tenho-a-bunda-mais-pegável-da-face-da-terra-e-além-dela?

... Certo, pergunta errada. O que você faria se tivesse um instrumento-demôniaco na mão de um bastardo-torturador-em-potencial-de-indefesos-loiros e... Errr, essa pegou mal. Bem... Qual não pega. Ui.

Okay, última tentativa: O que você faria se estivesse na sua frente um bastonete, sendo segurado por Uchiha Sasuke – que anteriormente estava de quatro – e que sustentava uma expressão completamente excitante ?

Finalmente, a pergunta certa!

Querem a resposta? Pois bem, eu a darei: Simplesmente estaria tão excitado, que nem ao menos ficaria corado, porque todo o sangue do seu corpo foi para partes mais... Hn... Sensíveis?!

Arg, eu me odeio, de novo e de novo. E não. Eu não me importo de ser repetitivo. E só para frizar bem: Amanhã eu vou marcar um pcicólogo, se autojustificar não é saudável...

... Eu acho.

- Dobe – chamou o Uchiha, fazendo com que meus olhos finalmente entrassem em foco e eu pudesse ver seus olhos negros muito próximos dos meus, e... Quando foi que ele chegou tão perto? Super-poderes, que nem os heróis? – Vamos, dobe. Endireite sua postura. – sem nem ao menos me dar chances de responder senti o intrumento-demôniaco-de-trabalho atingir em cheio um dos meus ombros, fazendo minha postura se arrumar quase que imediatamente.

Não. Definitivamente, herói não. Talvez vilão?

- Preste atenção, idiota. – recebi outra cutucada _daquela _coisa direto na boca do estômago.

Sim. Com certeza, vilão.

- Dá pra parar de me cutucar com isso?

- Só nos seus sonhos, Naruto. – ele disse em uma voz estranhamente... Sensual? Balancei minha cabeça.

Chega! Estou imaginando coisas. Está no momento de começar a focar a atenção na aula. Mas eu acho que é completamente compreenssível eu estar desorientado, já que não é todo dia que se vê uma bunda daquelas... Ainda mais quando sua noiva é quase uma tábua, o que me faz lembrar: Por que mesmo eu vou me casar com ela?

Aff, a vida é injusta.

- Uzumaki?

- Err, sim?

- Se você não for prestar atenção na aula não deveria ter vindo, você só está perdendo o seu tempo e _me _fazendo perder tempo.

- Desculpa. Certo, aula. – bati levemente continência como se eu fosse um soldado e Sasuke meu , gostoso e sarado, general.

- Ótimo. - Ele esboçou um meio sorriso.

Óh meu Deus. Repito: Um grande ÓH MEUS DEUS. Eu acho que vou infartar depois desse meio-sorriso-torto-sexy-adorável-by-Uchiha-Sasuke. E não. Isso não foi figura de linguagem. Esse bastardo realmente sabe ser maravilhoso. Claro, quando _quer. _O que, infelizmente, não é sempre.

Sim, eu sei. Não se pode ter tudo o que se quer, senão qual seria a graça?

- Trouxe os sapatos?

- Hn, sim. – levantei meu braço direito, erguendo junto a ele um par de sapatos que eram agarrados firmemente pelos meus dedos.

- Ótimo. Bem, hoje iremos aprender a valsar.

- Por que? – eu quase gemi em desgosto, quase.

- Porque você terá de valsar com a sua noiva, e futura esposa? – o sarcásmo era evidente, eu sabia.

- Arg, por que eu vou me casar, mesmo?

- Como? – ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Errr, eu falei isso alto, não foi? – perguntei envergonhado. Droga, odeio quando meus pensamentos ganham vida e minha língua é mais rápida que meu cérebro e... Se bem, que isso, talvez, não seria um real problema para mim e o Uchiha em outras... Hn, situações?! Realmente, meu cérebro não se importaria de deixar minha língua assumir certas atitudes se tivesse diante de si aquele fenomenal traseiro, e...

Merda, e lá vamos nós de novo. Por que as minhas divagações sempre terminam com o Uchiha e seu traseiro-muito-palpável? Arg, eu me odeio, para todo o sempre, Amém.

- Sim, você falou.

- Hm... Você deve querer saber o por que, não é?

- Na verdade, não. – Mentiroso, mentiroso. Mil vezes mentiroso. Eu sei que ele quer sim saber porquê eu falei o que falei, eu posso ver em seus penetrantes olhos negros, em um quase imperceptível tic no lábio superior, pela forma como a vermelha e suculente língua dele deve estar sendo aprisionada pelos seus branquíssimos dentes. Óh sim, ele estava me mentindo e...

Droga, de novo. O que será que eu tenho? Quer dizer, é minha segunda aula, e desde o momento que eu o conheci no fatídico dia que eu vim me matricular nessa maldita escola de Boas Maneiras, a única coisa que eu faço é pensar nele, é imaginar ele, é supor coisas dele, é sempre _ele._ O que faz com que me questione: Será que a Sakura não reparou nada? Afinal, eu tenho estado estranho... Claro, desde que o considerado normal seja ficar olhando para uma parede e babando, ou então demorar mais tempo que o normal em um banheiro, saciando desejos que a Sakura não poderia, digamos... Saciar. Ou ainda, tentar por mais de duas vezes penetrar a Sakura em regiões... Hn... Como eu posso dizer... Não usuais para uma mulher?

Deus, esse homem vai me enlouquecer, se é que já não o fez.

- Se você diz... – disse como quem não quer nada.

- Sim. Eu digo. Agora, por favor, à aula. – ele suspirou audivelmente, e devo admitir, até o suspiro dele me faz suspirar, vai entender – Primeiro, largue esses sapatos em algum lugar e retire os seus tênis.

- Meus tênis? Por que? – perguntei desconfiado, enquanto colocava os sapatos sociais em um canto da sala e retirava meus tênis, assim como as meias.

- Você sabe valsar?

- Err, não.

- Exatamente por isso, antes de qualquer coisa nós faremos uma lição de confiança.

- Confiança? – eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. Confiança? O que ele queria dizer com isso? Ele mandaria eu me jogar para trás, dizendo que me seguraria? Hn... Sugestivo.

Balancei levemente minha cabeça.

- Exato. A primeira regra que você deve saber sobre dança, sobre _qualquer _dança é: Seu parceiro é seu porto seguro, é aquela pessoa que se você for cair vai te segurar, e se não conseguir, irá cair junto contigo. – ele falava tão calmamente e tão seguro aquele tipo de coisa, que meus olhos azuis simplesmente não conseguiam se desviar dos seus negros, era... hipnotizador.

- Certo. Confiança. – disse como quem entende o que o homem falava, contudo... Eu não sei se poderia pôr em prática tal lição. Por mais que Sakura fosse minha noiva e por mais que eu sentisse algo especial por ela... Não havia confiança o suficiente para ser dedicada.

- Exato. Confiança. – confirmou – Você deverá ter plena confiança em Sakura e ela em você, isso é incrivelmente indispensável, caso contrário no segundo passo vocês não estaram mais dançando e sim apenas se movendo sem sincronia. E no pior dos casos podem acabar caindo e se ferindo. O que nos leva a outro fator: Compatibilidade.

- Ihh, fudeu. Eu e Sakura não temos compatibilidade nenhuma.

- Dobe, 'fudeu' não é uma palavra existente no dicionário – no meu existe, quer que eu te mostre teme? - Por isso, limite-se a riscá-la da sua mente. Além, claro, não é nada educada. – disse estreitando os olhos. - E compatibilidade é essencial para a dança, por tanto, trate de criá-la. – disse olhando para mim por cima.

- Arg, você é irritante.

- Vindo de você é um elogio.

- Certo. Continue com aula, não temos tempo a perder. – me limitei a rodar os olhos.

- Você está certo. Como eu dizia, deve existir confiança e compatibilidade entre um casal, caso contrário a valsa não vingará, por isso, tente treinar com sua noiva.

- Okay. - ele largou o bastonete dos infernos sobre uma mesinha e voltou a fixar o olhar em mim.

- Eu quero que você se aproxime, e coloque seus pés sobre os meus.

- O que? – questionei incrédulo. O que demônios ele quis dizer com 'coloque seus pés sobre os meus'?

- Coloque os seus pés sobre os meus, ponha todo seu peso sobre mim.

- Por que? – perguntei quase que exasperado, se bem que, na altura do campeonato exasperação já era lucro.

- Dobe, você alguma vez nessa sua miserável vida já valsou? – sinto que já ouvi, em algum lugar, essa expressão. Mas enfim, quem se importa? Eu não. Pelo menos não quando o teme está me mandando ficar absurdamente _perto _dele. Sinto problemas em vista.

- Não. – minha voz saiu em um quase murmurio.

- Dançou qualquer tipo de dança?

- Err... Rebolation conta? – perguntei com um sorriso amarelo. Mas é sério, que culpa eu tenho de só saber dançar isso... É divertido, tipo, rebolation-tion-tion... Arg, esquece.

- Certo. Aceito isso como um não. – ele rodou os olhos. Já disse como odeio quando ele roda os olhos? Não? Não, não. Já disse sim, eu sei que disse, eu tenho que ter dito e... Certo, respire e inspire. Este não é o momento para enlouquecer, não é? – E por fim, mas não menos importante, pelo que eu vi da nossa aula de ontem com os livros, seu senso de equilibrio é tão bom quanto um sapo voando.

- Sapo... O que?

- Era uma metáfora. – disse sério.

Quem em sã conciência usa esse tipo de metáfora? Quer dizer, isso é... Isso é... Pelo amor de Deus, quem é Uchiha Sasuke? Gostoso demais para não ser um Deus grego, egocêntrico demais para ser apenas um professor, bastardo demais para ser um homem e desgraçadamente diferente demais para ser um ser humano. Será um E.T?

- Péssima metáfora.

- É, eu sei. – ele disse com um meio sorriso torto indecifrável.

Não. E.T's não podiam ter _esse_ meio sorriso sexy, fora que eles são verdes e o teme não, se bem que talvez a cueca dele seja... Hn...

- Dobe, vamos. Não temos a noite toda.

Tecnicamente temos sim, quer dizer, eu realmente não me importaria de não voltar para casa hoje... Talvez pudessemos até mesmo ir à um motel e... Não, não, e não. Foco na aula, por favor, foco.

- Teme, eu não vou... Subir em você.

- Isso não foi um convite, foi uma ordem. Suba. – tenho apenas uma coisa a dizer: _Ui._

- Mas...

- _Agora._

Juro que me arrepiei, é sério. Como demônios alguém consegue gritar sussurrando? Acho que finalmente estou descobrindo o que o Uchiha pode ser. Ele deve ser um demônio, um muito encantador e ardiloso demônio.

Respirando fundo eu me aproximei do meu querido – percebam a ironia – professor e com cuidado coloquei cada pé meu sobre os dele, o que me fez perceber que devíamos usar o mesmo número de sapatos. Até ai estava tudo fácil, claro que estava. Se você tirasse o fato do meu corpo estar quase roçando o dele, que a respiração dele se chocava contra minha bochecha e que, por todos os demônios, eu podia ver de muito mais perto aquele rosto perfeito, sem nenhuma falha... Sim, estava tudo absurdamente ótimo. – E sim. Isso foi a coisa mais sarcástica que eu já pensei em toda a minha puta vida. Puta que me pariu, eu me odeio. –

Eu me lembro, que uma vez eu li na internet sobre as leis de Murphy, juro que quando eu li, não acreditei nelas, quer dizer... Eram pessimistas demais, e eu sou alguém sumamente otimista, mas agora – neste exato momento – eu quero socar minha cabeça contra uma parede por não ter acreditado nelas. Elas são putamente corretas.

Me lembro perfeitamente de uma das leis "tudo que tiver de dar errado dará, da pior forma e do pior jeito possível", óh sim, quão certas são essas palavras, afinal, não bastava eu estar sobre os pés do Uchiha, quase tocando o Uchiha, eu tive que me agarrar – frizem bem o _agarrar – _os braços dele para não cair, mas como se isso_ ainda_ não fosse o suficiente, o desgraçado do Murphy – eu ainda vou matar esse cara – estava mais uma vez correto: Algo tem que estar pior do que o pior – sim, redundância, dane-se. Na situação que eu estou, gramática é o que menos me preocupa, muito obrigado – ou seja, como se não bastasse eu estar sobre o Uchiha, agarrado aos braços dele – como se eu fosse um naúfrago e eles a minha – muito sexy – tábua de salvação, ainda haviam ambas as mãos-sexys-estupradoras-de-coxas – como eu carinhosamente as apelidei - segurando minha cintura com tanta força, que eu juro, passaram a ser apartir de agora mãos-sexys-de-dedos-longos-e-firmes-estupradoras-de-loiros-excitados.

Nome perfeito, não? – óh, sim. Ironia, de novo. Sempre ironia, ou então sarcásmo. Não se esqueçam desse pequeno detalhe. Nunca, entenderam? – Óh sim, eu sei. Estou neurótico, mas acredite se você estivesse na minha situação também o estaria.

- Você realmente parece um sapo tentando voar. – ele disse quase incrédulo.

- Vai a merda, Uchiha. Me solta que eu vou sair daqui e...

- Nem pensar. – ele apertou ainda mais o agarre na minha cintura, o que fez nossos corpos se colarem ainda mais, ou seja, nossos peitos se colarem, nossos abdômens se tocarem e para a meu total desespero – e satisfação, devo acrescentar – nossos quadris se roçaram.

Por favor, se existir um Deus, - em qualquer lugar, não importa onde -, faça esse bastardo arrogante me jogar na parede e me chamar de lagartixa.

Sentia como a respiração dele se tornava mais densa, sentia como a minha própria respiração se tornava densa – tão densa quando cimento, devo acrescentar -, e para a minha total surpresa - e satisfação -, eu senti algo levemente duro chocar contra minha virilha e ... OH MEU DEUS, eu disse levemente duro? Perdão. Quis dizer intensamente duro _e_ rigído, chocar contra minha virilha. Ou seja, ou o Uchiha escondeu seu instrumento-demôniaco-de-trabalho nas calças – o que é impossível, já que eu consigo vê-lo sobre a mesa – ou o teme tem seu próprio instrumento-demôniaco-de-trabalho dentro das calças. E por todos os deuses, se for esse o caso, eu ficaria encantado em ser batido bruscamente por ele. - Hn... Percebam o duplo sentido. –

Pude ver Sasuke prender levemente entre os dentes o lábio inferior, ao mesmo momento que piscava os olhos. Pelo jeito não sou o único a estar espantado pela situação, até porque o _meu _instrumento também estava louco para bater em alguém e... Certo, chega de duplos sentidos.

O teme indireitou ainda mais a coluna, e ergueu o queixo de maneira invejável. E devo admitir, ele é incrivelmente elegante. Tentando não parecer afetado – algo difícil já que eu estou completamente corado – indireitei a minha própria coluna e ergui o queixo, tentando me manter o mais impassível e equilibrado sobre os pés de Sasuke.

- Certo, agora segure-se bem nos meus braços, que eu vou começar a valsar. – a voz dele saiu ligeiramente rouca, eu reparei. Mas no momento sua fala me preocupou mais do que seu tom de voz.

- Espera, você não vai conseguir se...

Eu tentei avisá-lo, eu realmente tentei. Quer dizer, eu não sou a pessoa mais leve do mundo, mas sinto como as palavras se embolaram na minha garganta ao sentir o teme começar a valsar, se movendo com graça, apesar de ter todo o meu peso sobre si. Realmente, Sasuke era forte, era belo, era inteligente, era sarcástico, era arrogante, era um eximinio dançarino e era um bastardo, absolutamente, irresistível.

- Repare como eu movo meus pés.

Agora eu lhes pergunto: Como demônios alguém pode reparar _apenas _nos pés, quando tem toda uma tentação a sua frente? O Uchiha estava zoando comigo. Mas claro, eu como todo bom aluninho dedicado que eu sou – musiquinha de sarcasmo, por favor – foquei meus olhos nos nossos pés.

E por mais que me doa admitir, o bastardo realmente sabia dançar. Mesmo com todo o meu peso sobre si, ele ainda valsava com graça, como se os meus setenta quilos sobre seus pés fossem apenas setenta gramas. O que me faz anotar mentalmente: Forte, bem forte. Ui.

- Entendeu?

- Como? – perguntei saindo de um transe, afinal, até os pés de Uchiha-por-favor-me-foda-Sasuke são sexys.

- Entendeu os passos?

- Err... Sim. – não estava mentindo, na verdade, eu tenho a tendência de conseguir sub-dividir minha atenção. Acho que esse meu 'dom' começou quando a Sakura ficava tagarelando como uma hiena e passava um belo traseiro ao lado, e bem... Não é como se a Sakura tivesse muitos atributos e... Errr... Por que eu estou me justificando? Cadê um psicólogo quando se precisa de um?

- Ótimo. – antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer algo, o Uchiha me afastou do seu corpo e me fez pôr os pés no chão, literalmente. – Agora, coloque os sapatos sociais. – o que eu poderia dizer? Eu apenas olhei para ele com uma expressão de peixe morto e fui colocar os sapatos, que eu odeio, só para constar, enquanto o bastardo ia até o som e colocava uma lenta valsa. Segundos depois eu estava em frente ao Uchiha de novo, aguardando as suas ordens... Hm... Que frase mais passiva.

- E agora?

- Agora? – POR TODOS OS DEUSES, ele sorriu _maliciosamente. _Repito, _ma-li-ci-o-sa-men-te. _Medo. Muito medo. - Bem, agora é isso. – Óh meu Deus, eu posso, por favor, ter um orgasmo?

Por que demônios esse homem tem que ser tão intoleravelmente sexy? Quer dizer, como se não bastasse todos os meus hormônios balançados com seu traseiro e seus braços fortes, o bastardo ainda teve a indecência – hn... adoro essa palavra – de me puxar pela cintura – repito: _cintura – _e colar nossos peitos. Deus, ele vai me matar.

- O que... O que...

- Feche a boca senão vai correr baba, idiota. – o bastardo está sorrindo? Filho de uma... Como ele ousa achar engraçado deixar alguém na situação que eu estou no momento? Bastardo sádico...

- Teme, o que você está...

- A última parte da nossa aula. – disse resoluto... Queria ver ele dizer isso calmo desse jeito se estivesse com uma ereção quase que permanente, pff - Começamos com um teste de confiança, com você se deixando ser levado pelo meu corpo – hn... fui só eu que percebeu a frase sugestiva? – Depois, passamos para o ritmo. O embalo, onde você se moveu conforme a dança, sobre meus pés, mas o fez. – sugestiva de novo? É, acho que sim – E por fim, mas não menos importante – ele me lançou um intenso olhar, definitivamente: Ereção _permanente_ – Vamos dançar propriamente dito.

- Mas... Mas somos dois homens, normalmente não se precisa de uma mulher?

- Dobe, estou consciente que somos homens, muito obrigado. – ele rodou os olhos e eu mordi minha língua, segurando um gemido. – Contudo, eu sou seu professor e a pessoa capacitada para te ensinar. E chega de conversa, que nosso horário está quase terminando. – o bastardo soltou minha cintura e colocou o braço esquerdo ao redor do meu pescoço, e com a mão direita segurou a minha e as ergueu. Necessito dizer que senti um choque elétrico? Não, ne? Obrigado.

- Eu...

- Quando você estiver valsando com a Sakura no casamento, você a guiará, por isso, eu serei a parte feminina do casal. – .Deus, por favor, se forem me matar esperem duas horas... Minto, dois dias, até eu poder explorar o outro sentido dessa frase. – Naruto, enlace minha cintura com o braço esquerdo e endireite a portura, _agora._

Já disse como me dá medo quando ele grita sussurrando? Realmente apavorante. Sem muitas mais alternativas e com uma ereção mais do que definitiva, sendo apertada pelos meus boxers, eu rodeei a cintura máscula do meu professor – Deus, eu posso sentir os músculos definidos por sob a camisa, acho que precisarei de mais do que dois dias – e endireitei minha coluna, assim como ergui minha cabeça e me deparei com os olhos negros e a suculenta boca – Com certeza, mais do que dois dias -.

- Ótimo – a voz do bastardo soou rouca e eu tenho absoluta certeza que tem um certo vulto rigido contra meu baixo ventre, um vulto alheio. Ou seja, o Uchiha não é tão insensível como eu pensava... Hm... Tenso. – Durante a valsa você deve estar sempre com o olhar fixo com a sua parceira, não importa a circunstância – ele disse sem nunca desviar os olhos dos meus – A distância entre os corpos deve ser de no máximo seis dedos – não sei se isso foi algo bom ou não, mas o bastardo separou um pouco nossos corpos... Repentino sentimento de vazio? Hn... Talvez. - Agora dê um passo para direita e retorne. Dê outro para trás e retorne. E por fim, dê um para frente e nos gire pelo salão. Lembre-se, passos leves e graciosos.

- Hm... Como você fez pena agora?

- "Pena agora"? Não. Como eu fiz a recém.

- Afff, que seja. – eu comecei os movimentos lentos e compassados, tentando imitar o melhor que eu podia o que o Uchiha havia feito a minutos atrás.

Sendo sincero, eu não sabia como seria dançar com Sakura, mas de uma coisa eu estava certo: Não seria nada comparável ao dançar com Sasuke. O teme deslizava, quase flutuava pela pista, e mesmo assim, em movimentos másculos e fluidos. E mesmo o conhecendo a apenas três dias, sentia nele uma confiança que nunca sentiria pela minha noiva. O que é definitivamente preocupante. Afinal, tesão é uma coisa, confiança é outra... Além claro, que os olhos esverdeados de Sakura _nunca _foram capazes de me prenderem como esses ônix o faziam.

- Não faça 'aff' para mim. – ele resmungou, enquanto seus pés acompanhavam os meus. Eu limitei-me a mostrar a língua – Muito gracioso. – falou sarcástico, sem deixar de se mover.

- Sim, eu sei. Sou muito gracioso. – se eu disser que foi não-intencional o tom malicioso e que também foi não-intencional a minha discreta passada de língua pelo lábio inferior, vocês acreditam?

Arg, claro que não. Foi _completamente _intencional.

- Nem sabe o quanto. – sussurrou o moreno e inevitavelmente eu me desequilibrei e perdi todo o ritmo e se não fosse pelo incrível equilíbrio do bastardo, mais uma qualidade a se acrescentar na lista de qualidades de Uchiha-semi-Deus-Sasuke, nós dois teríamos ido direto para o chão.

- Deus, você é _realmente _pior que um sapo tentando voar. – ele comentou incrédulo e eu apenas bufei. Bastardo insensível.

- Idiota...

- Bem, eu acho que é melhor terminarmos por aqui. – ele comentou, pressionando a ponte do nariz reto e sexy -Estamos ambos cansados e você parece ter um dom nato para a dança.

- Isso foi um elogio?

- Tome como um... Reconhecimento.

- Bastardo egocêntrico. – bufei com raiva. Era tão difícil assim me elogiar?

- Bufar não é educado

- Ta, ta, que seja. O que teremos na próxima aula? – perguntei enqaunto pegava meus tênis – Mais valsa?

- Hm... Creio que não. Eu pretendo revisar tudo na última aula, por isso...

- Por isso? – odeio quando ele pausa no meio de uma frase, isso sempre quer dizer encrenca... Encrenca incrivelmente prazerosa, devo acrescentar.

- Por isso, na próxima aula...

- Amanhã.

- ...Eu vou te ensinar a falar corretamente. – ele continuou como se eu não tivesse o interrompido, imbecil.

- Falar corretamente? Mas eu sei falar...

- Claro que sabe, como por exemplo: tipo assim, pô, cara, ta, aff, fala sério, fudeu. Essas não são expressões utilizadas em sociedade. Eu te ensinarei a manter uma conversação decente, com pessoas desconhecidas. – falou profissionalmente.

- Mas vai ser... Chato.

- Chato? – um amplo sorriso malicioso se instalou no rosto dele e eu preciso dizer: _Isso_ me deu medo – Não creio que você achará ela... Chata. – ele disse provocante.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Hn... Nada. Apenas venha amanhã no horário certo e descobrirá. Boa noite, dobe. – sem mais palavras o bastardo saiu da sala com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e levando para longe de mim aquele magnifico traseiro.

Eu me limitei a engolir em seco e passar a mão por sobre o vulto nas minhas calças, tentando reduzir o máximo possível o desconforto da minha ereção contra o tecido apertado das minhas calças e boxer.

Por que será que eu tenho a impressão que a aula de amanhã será duas vezes pior que a de hoje? ... Ou será que eu deveria dizer melhor?

Hn... Definitivamente, _tenso_.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Antes de qualquer coisa: Eu sei. Eu atrasei Boas Maneiras um pouco mais de dois meses, e peço perdão D: Mas estava muito desanimada e não conseguia terminar a última cena do cap, vcs devem ter percebido o quão esdrúxula ela foi, não é? Eu queria algo diferente, mas enfim... Maldito colégio e seus professores sugadores das almas de alunos indefesos.

Sobre o nome do cap, quando eu era pequena eu não conseguia cantar uma música (não lembro qual), então no refrão eu dizia: "rebola-bola você diz que dá e dá, você diz que dá e dá, mas na bola nunca dá" e quando eu estava escrevendo esse cap, por algum motivo isso me veio a cabeça e cá está aoskoaks

O próximo cap é 'conversação' e acreditem, se Sasuke diz que não será chato... Tomem a sério. Não o será \õ. Estou preparando algo bem... Tenso \o Eu tbm queria agradecer mtooo pelas reviews, foram 22, eu to quase saltitando aqui *-* Espero que esse cap 3 não tenha ficado entediante (tenho impressão que a comédia decaiu nesse cap e meu lado dramático está vindo a tona oaksoa) e que vocês tenham gostado dele.

Beijos ;*

**Resposta as Reviews: **Respostas através do 'reply review', com exceção das anônimas que estão logo abaixo. Obrigada \o

**uchiha youko: **Olá! Hohohoho, eu tbm adoraria ver eles agarrados dançando valsa, mas já vou avisando, o cap 3 não ficou nada como eu queria, que coisa broxante ç.ç

Wow, depois desse elogio acho que meu ego subiu as escrelas D: Eu não concordo plenamente contigo, mas gradeço mto, é bom saber que há pessoas que gostam do que a gente escreve. Obrigada \o Bem, apesar da demora – desculpa D: - eu espero que vc tenha gostado do cap 3. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**Hanajima-san: **Olá! Me saindo bem na comédia? Ufa, ainda bem D: Até pq eu sou bem dada a um drama! Realmente, a piadinha sobre a akura e seu jeito de cruzar as pernas foi irresistível. Bem, apesar da demora, espero que gostes do cap 3. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**I'м. ****̽**** Λмα'αн: **Olá! Oskaoska Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, e bem, sobre o Sasuke ser gay ou não, hm... Não posso contar senão a diversão acaba, mas existem pistas ao decorrer da fic *-* E Naruto pervertido é o que há oaskoas /fato.

Enfim, espero que tenhas gostado do cap 3. Beijos ;*


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 4 – Terceira aula: [...] Mas gato não põem ovo, não. Puta que pariu de novo.**

_Por Kappuchu09_

Os pássaros cantam, o sol brilha, o céu é azul, os porcos chafurdam e... Err... Certo, péssima comparação. Mas enfim, hoje o dia está perfeito, apesar claro, da Sakura estar de TPM, cheia de espinhas, segundo ela por culpa da – como ela mesma gosta de chamar – a aproximação-do-dia-em-que-ela-começa-a-sangrar-como-uma-égua-no-cio.

Nunca consegui entender isso, quer dizer, é sangue, tudo bem não é _normal, _mas também não é motivo para tanto exageiro, sangra uns sete dias e para, ué se Deus fez o mundo em sete dias, o que custa alguém sangrar por sete dias? Err... Okay, péssima comparação de novo, eu sei. Mas isso não vem ao caso, o fato é: Sakura é insuportável quando está próxima do ciclo menstrual, ela era quase como uma tiranossaura rex prestes a dar o bote e te comer até os ossos.

Por razões óbvias, durante esses períodos eu buscava sempre estar – convinientemente – em viagens de negócio, mas dessa vez foi impossível, afinal, se eu aplicasse essa mentira não poderia vir a aula e se eu não pudesse vir a aula eu não poderia apreciar o sexy traseiro do meu sexy professor de etiqueta.

Fazer o que, sacrifícios devem ser feitos em prol de belos traseiros, só quero ver quando me casar, ter que ficar o resto da vida fugindo da Sakura por mais ou menos duas semanas e tendo como única recordação de dias mais alegres um traseiro, que nem mesmo nu eu tinha visto? O triste fim de Uzumaki Naruto**¹**, eu sei. Se bem que... Será que eu conseguiria ver o traseiro nu do bastardo? Hn... Não. Seria mais triste ainda, porque se eu visse aquele traseiro muito pegável do teme na minha frente, eu iria querer explorá-lo, e depois iria para outras regiões e então eu...

- Chegou cedo, Dobe. – uma voz máscula e levemente rouca soou atrás dos meus ouvidos, o que me fez dar um pulo e me virar para ver quem havia dito, mesmo já sabendo de quem se tratava, afinal aquela voz era sexy demais para ser confundida ou até mesmo esquecida. Contudo, eu não estava preparado para o que eu vi ao me virar.

Imaginem um moreno, de profundos olhos ônix, usando uma calça jeans muito, repito _muito_ ajustada em locais críticos, - quando eu digo críticos, quero dizer lugares onde você mexe o pé e mostra sua próstata, hn... Próstata é? Hn... Será que eu consigo ver? – Enfim, agora imaginem esse mesmo moreno de braços delineados e abdômen forte com uma camiseta branca, daquelas que você transpira um pouquinho e mostra até seus vasos sanguíneos – Nesses momentos é que eu gostaria de ser um vampiro, tipo Edward Cullen, mas eu não brilharia, óbvio. Isso seria gay demais até pra mim.

O que? Não me olhem com essa cara de 'Você sabe quem é Edward Cullen?' É óbvio que eu sei, quem é Edward Cullen. Todo namorado/noivo/marido conhece esse homem, porque suas namoradas/noivas/esposas te obrigam a ver Crepúsculo e ainda tem a cara lavada de ficarem gemendo e babando pelo bastardo, do seu lado, e o idiota nem tem uma bunda tão boa quanto o teme –

Okay, voltando a discrição: Imaginem então esse homem de calça jeans justíssima, camiseta branca, usando a porra de uma jaqueta de _couro_ preta. Imaginou? Pois é, eu estou vendo isso nesse momento, por isso eu só tenho uma única, merda de coisa para dizer: Uchiha-bastardo-excitador-profissional-de-loiros-ataca-novamente.

- Dobe? Mundo chamando dobe. – o Uchiha agitou uma das mãos em frente ao meu rosto e eu finalmente saí do transe.

- Uhn? Disse algo? – perguntei zonzo.

O que? Não me olhem assim. Quem, por todos os demônios, poderia ficar prestando atenção mais de cinco segundos, quando se tem um Uchiha-sexual-Sasuke na frente, usando uma jaqueta de couro? Pelos deuses, agradeçam por eu não estar babando e... Err... Retiro o que eu disse, eu estou babando. Mas assim mesmo... Droga, estou me auto-justificando, arg preciso de outro analista...

Ahhh, quase ia me esquecendo: Eu finalmente fui à um psicólogo, quer dizer, o cara não é era lá dos mais normais nem nada, mas deu para o gasto. Eu contei tudo para ele, claro ocultando alguns detalhes como o fato do bastardo ser um _homem _e o mais gostoso que eu já vi na minha vida, e eu já vi muitos homens gostosos na minha vida, modéstia parte.

Bem, então você deve estar se perguntando: Mas o que demônios você disse para ele então? Se a raíz de todos os problemas é o bastardo do Sasuke? Simples, eu disse que era uma mulher, alta, morena, de incríveis olhos ônix, magra, corpo perfeito e com a bunda mais pegável que eu já vi na vida. Ahh, também comentei sobre o – até me arrepio só de pensar nisso, medo. Muito medo – instrumento-demoníaco-de-trabalho e como esse objeto _demoníaco _me faz tremer de medo e excitação.

O que o psicólogo disse? Óh bem, nesse aspecto acho que ele foi muito generoso, por um segundo, um _longo _segundo eu pensei que ele fosse ligar para o hospício vir me pegar, mas ele foi bondoso e apenas me mandou sair dizendo algo como "Isso é caso para psiquiatra, cada coisa que me aparece".

Mas sabe, eu não entendi isso. Eu não disse nada de mais, hn... Será que ele se aborreceu com o meu falatório? Não, não pode ser. Três horas não são muito tempo, ainda mais quando mais da metade do tempo foi a discrição do bastardo, em mínimos detalhes, claro. O doutor tinha que entender meu drama, mas... Nya, não, não. Impossível!

Enfim, prefiro pensar que foi apenas falta de profissionalismo. O fato é: Estou sem analista, novamente. Ou seja, terei que procurar um o mais rápido possível, antes que eu enlouqueça com outra ereção permanente, como a de ontem. O que me lembra: _Puta que pariu_, nunca foi tão difícil, hn... Me aliviar. Pelo menos não quando uma Sakura de TPM fazia questão de dois em dois minutos bater a porta do banheiro como uma enlouquecida, falando algo como: Cabelo, secador, maquiagem.

Vai-se entender, mulheres e suas besteiras. Sakura usa no mínimo seis cremes para dormir e acordar na manhã seguinte com o rosto todo enrrugado, para depois passar mais umas duas loções e finalmente ficar err... Bonita, ou algo parecido a isso. Tenho medo de pensar o que me aguardará daqui há uns trinta anos, quando eu acordar e ver o rosto dela todo enrrugado, sabendo que não tem loção que vá mudar isso.... Dúvido que o Uchiha tenha uma estria, ou então alguma marca de expressão, dúvido também que ele passe cremes, ele é bonito por natureza.... Como será acordar daqui a trinta anos ao lado dele?

... Opa! Eu não pensei nisso, claro que eu não pensei. Óbvio que eu não pensei, o Uchiha é só um corpo gostoso, com uma bela bunda ambulante, nada de... Estou me justificando de novo, não é? Droga, malditos analistas, sua falta de profissionalidade e seus preços exorbitantes.

- Dobe?

- Uhn?

- Podemos começar a aula ou vai viajar mais um pouco?

- Bem...

- Não, não me responda. Vamos à aula.

- Cara, de boa, eu acho que não é preciso essa aula. Eu sei conversar com alguém.

- Cara? De boa? É por essas e outras pérolas que você precisa dessa aula. Não adianta você saber se sentar, andar e valsar se quando abrir a boca for estragar tudo. – ele disse pressionando a ponte do nariz. Bastardo.

- Certo, e como você pretende me ensinar isso? Por que até onde eu te conheço, se há alguém antissocial, irritante e teme no mundo, esse alguém é você. – Touché, quero só ver ele responder essa.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos e se aproximou alguns passos, parando a menos de cinco centímetros de mim. Opa, acho que foi má ideia.

- Como Sakura e você se conheceram, Naruto?

Certo, acho eu estou confuso. Muito confuso, não era nesse momento que ele pularia em cima de mim e tentaria me matar? Devo dizer que estou decepcionado, inexpressivelmente decepcionado.

- O que?

- Estou apenas curioso para saber. – ele esboçou um daqueles fenomenais meio sorriso amigável, que fazem seu rosto ficar mais jovem e faz seus olhos brilharem. Preciso dizer que todas as minhas pseudo-barreiras desabaram? Não, não é? Ótimo.

- Bem, nós estudávamos na mesma escola desde o maternal, praticamente. Eu sempre fui, meio que obssionado por ela, então... Sabe como é, chegou a puberdade, minha voz engrossou, minhas pernas cresceram, eu aprendi a lidar com mulheres – nesse parte eu admito, eu menti. Até hoje, mulheres para mim são um enigma, mas o idiota não precisava saber – E outras coisas se desenvolveram – eu dei uma leve piscada maliciosa e... O que? Vocês realmente pensaram que eu ia deixar essa oportunidade passar? Eu _tinha _que fazer propaganda. Não gostaram? Processem-me.

- Touché. – ele disse, pondo as mãos nos bolsos da cança jeans e caminhou mais para dentro da sala. E agora eu me pergunto como demônios ele conseguiu isso? Porque a calça é _realmente _muito justa. Bem, não que eu esteja reclamando, porque o traseiro dele está ainda mais impinado agora, mas enfim, abafa.

- Touché? Touché o que? – questionei surpreso. É minha impressão ou eu tinha pensado nisso a poucos segundos atrás? Wow, será que ele lê mentes? ...Nyaa, não. Se lesse, nós já estaríamos engajados em atividades muito mais proveitosas.

- Antissocial? Teme? Irritante? Engraçado, porque nós estávamos tendo uma conversa muito pacífica, não é?

Óh merda, o bastardo era bom. Muito bom, em todos os sentidos.

- Você...

- Te manipulou? Óh sim, algo parecido a isso. – ele deu de ombros e pegou uma caneta preta, aquelas de escrever em quadro branco.

Touché para ele... Melhor deixar isso para os mosqueteiros. Fato.

- E você vai me ensinar isso? – nesse momento, eu devo dizer, que meus olhos estão brilhando. Não que eu não consiga manipular as pessoas, é só que eu não tenho a técnica correta, entendem?

- Você quer? – acenti com a cabeça – Sente-se. – ele me indicou com a mão uma cadeira atrás de uma mesa para me sentar. Eu apenas concordei e fui com o rabinho entre as pernas.

- Hey, esse quadro branco não tava aqui ontem, não é? – questionei com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Realmente, esse quadro branco, desses de colégio mesmo, não existia ontem. Eu sei que não.

- Estava, dobe. Estava.

- Ué, mas eu não vi.

- Não. Eu disse que o correto é 'estava' e não 'tava'.

- Ahh.

- Você é um caso raro. – disse com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Obrigado.

- Isso não foi um elogio.

- Bff.

- Não bufe, isso não é educado. – disse seco – Agora, vamos começar a aula. Endireite a postura e sente-se corretamente. _Agora _– Arg, por que ele sempre tem que gritar sussurrando? Será que nunca disseram para ele que isso é assustador? .... Provavelmente já disseram, deve ser por isso que ele faz isso. Bastardo. – Primeiramente, quando você for falar, fale corretamente, evite simplificar as palavras, ou substituí-las por girias.

- O que 'cê quer dizer com simplicar?

- "'cê" é simplificar 'você', por isso, nunca mais fale isso. – ele disse severo, me olhando por cima da franja negra.

- Errr... Okay.

- Também não faça 'errr', apenas fale quando souber o que falar, não mostre fraqueza ou incerteza. Em segundo, evite utilizar palavras estrangeiras como 'okay', isso dá a entender que você, ou é um caipira tentando ser descolado, ou um americano. Levando em conta que você é japonês...

- Certo, entendi. Sem palavras estrangeiras, aff. – suspirei cansado.

- E também não faça 'aff', muito menos suspire. Não dessa forma pelo menos. Apenas suspire quando quiser dar a entender que o suspiro possa substituir as palavras.

- Hn... Certo.

- Não faça 'hn' também. Isso mostra incerteza. Já disse, apenas emita algum som, quando tiver certeza dele.

- Tudo bem, cavalheiro. – disse em um leve tom sarcástico.

- E também não use sarcasmo, podem mal interpretá-lo.

- Ótimo, por que daqui a pouco você não põem um pano na minha boca e me impede de falar? – falei rodando os olhos.

- Seria uma boa ideia, mas acho que sua noiva não apreciaria sua mudez, não tanto quanto eu, devo acrescentar. E não rode os olhos.

Apenas uma coisa a dizer: Bastardo-insensível-do-caralho.

- Suponho que palavrões estão proíbidos, não é?

- Sim, você supôs corretamente e... Você disse 'suponho' e 'estão'? – o bastardo esboçou um meio sorriso vitorioso e todas as minhas reservas se desfizeram, de novo. – Suponho que não será tão difícil quanto pensei. – Sasuke se virou para o quadro e foi escrever algo qualquer, se inclinando levemente para frente.

Por favor, alguém se disponibilizaria a pegar um pano e secar o chão? Porque eu acho que derreti. Obrigado.

**0o0o0o0**

Eu juro, juro que por alguns míseros instantes eu pensei que essa aula transcorreria tudo bem. Sem incidentes, e sem ereções doentias, mas eu estava redondamente... Enganado. Como se não bastasse o charme próprio, o idiota do teme ainda tinha que tirar a jaqueta e mostrar aquela camiseta branca de mangas curtas, repito _mangas curtas, _vocês sabem o que isso significa?

Não? Como não? Parem de mentir para mim, eu sei que vocês sabem. E.... Arg, auto-justificação, merda, preciso procurar outro psicólogo. Urgentemente. Mas voltando, as malditas mangas curtas, quer dizer que eu posso ver os braços dele. A porra dos braços delineados e fortes, que mesmo sem exageiro preenchiam todo o espaço da manga, e como se isso não fosse o suficiente, a merda da camiseta era mais do que branca, ela era fina, ou seja, não me deixa com muitas dúvidas em relação ao torso do idiota...Será que ele não tem nenhuma calça desse estilo também, não?

Aff, como se não bastasse suas mãos-de-dedos-longos-e-firmes-excitadoras-de-loiros-indefesos, como se não bastasse esse bunda-pegável-apalpável-tudo-ável, como se não bastasse o instrumento-demoníaco-de-trabalho, que inclusive ele está segurando e apontando algo no quadro – que eu ainda acho que não estava ali ontem – como se não bastasse as minhas longas e dolorosas ereções – o que me lembra, quando chegar em casa eu preciso pesquisar sobre doenças geradas por ereções prolongadas, porque provavelmente eu posso desenvolvê-las – mesmo apesar de tudo isso, o bastardo continua a me provocar, dessa vez com sua camiseta-branca-transparente-sexy-excitante! Idiota, será que ele nunca se cansa de ser gostoso?

- Dobe, está prestando atenção? – ele perguntou daquele jeitinho mandão e ao mesmo tempo interessado. Infeliz, eu estou até aprendendo a interpretá-lo. Maldito casamento, maldita Sakura, maldita TPM, maldito o fato deu me casar com a Sakura que sempre tem TPM e que é uma mulher. Por que as coisas são tão complexas?

Isso é como matemática, até seus treze anos você sabe que dois mais dois é igual a quatro, mas daí vem um bastardo egocêntrico – também chamado de professor de matemática – e te diz: Tudo o que você sabe até agora é uma mentira. Porra, mentira é a b.... Errr.. Esqueçam, acho que estou fugindo do assunto.

- Hn... Sim. – Sasuke estreitou os olhos – óh, por Deus, certo. Sem 'hn'. Entendi.

- Ótimo. – um meio sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele e eu... Bem, eu estou no princípio de uma ereção... Outra ereção. – Agora vamos a pronuncia.

- Nem pensar. Eu sei pronunciar, minha fonética é ótima.

- Você sabe o que é fonética? Estou surpreso – ele balançou levemente a cabeça em descrença e eu apenas bufei – Não bufe. E não. Sua fonética não é boa. Pelo menos não para a sociedade.

- Certo, senhor-eu-tenho-a-melhor-fonética-do-mundo – e diga-se de passagem e o melhor traseiro, certo. Me calei. – Como eu devo falar?

Devo ser sincero, em certos momentos eu penso que esse homem tem algum tipo de super-poder, porque ele faz cada coisa, uma mais impressionante que a outra – ôh isso lá em casa, okay. Me calei, de novo. – Enfim, antes mesmo que eu conseguisse perceber, o bastardo se aproximou da minha classe, empurrou a mesa uns quinze centímetros de mim e se sentou sobre ela, com as pernas abertas e de frente para mim, deixando – o que eu realmnte agradecia – o instrumento-do-demônio sobre uma cadeira qualquer..

POR TODOS OS DEMÔNIOS! Acho que eu preciso daquelas bombinhas para asmáticos. Essa homem vai me matar. Muito bem, vamos à uma rápida retrospectiva, de novo.

Sasuke, meu gostoso professor de etiqueta, com uma calça jeans tão colada que eu vejo até o esôfago dele, com uma blusa branca, praticamente transparente, com o traseiro mais pegável do mundo, sentado de pernas abertas em cima da minha mesa, de frente para mim. Ou seja, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, com uma distância de no máximo cinco centímetros.

Agora é oficial, eu vou preparar meu testamento, porque é humanamente impossível sobreviver a mais um segundo dessa aula, sem que meu pênis exploda em mil pedacinhos de tanta excitação, porque esse bastardo-egocêntrico-de-pernas-grossas-e-firmes quer me matar, e isso não é uma constatação é um fato. Filho da mãe.

- Para você poder pronunciar corretamente dobe, você deve falar como se... – minha impressão ou o idiota a cada palavra aproxima mais e mais a boca da minha orelha? Falando com aquela voz rouca e sexy? Bem, foda-se. É como dizem: Uma vez em roma haja como um... Haja como um o que mesmo? Arg, esqueci. Culpem o bastardo e sua voz sexy. - ... Como se tivesse algo, Grosso - Grosso? Muitas coisas podem ser grossas, não necessariamente o que eu estou pensando, não podem? Tem que poder - ...Grande – grande? Óh merda, rápido, pensamentos assexuais - ...E duro – PUTA QUE PARIU, grosso, grande e duro, bananas podem ser assim, batons podem ser assim, reguas podem ser assim e... Merda, quem eu quero enganar? É óbvio que é outra coisa. - ... Na boca.

- C...Como? – perguntei com a voz engasgada, por favor, me deem um desconto. Meu cérebro paralizou depois disso. Esse idiota está flertando comigo, só pode estar. Quer dizer, ninguém fala coisas obssenas desse tipo, sentados de pernas abertas em uma mesa a menos de cinco centímetros de uma pessoa e com a voz rouca e pertíssima do ouvido.

É oficial, eu odeio Uchiha-bastardo-com-as-coxas-mais-firmes-que-eu-já-vi-Sasuke.

- Você escovou os dentes, dobe? – que tipo de pergunta é essa? É óbvio que eu escovei meus dentes, que tipo de... Espera, para que ele quer saber isso? Ele vai... Ele quer... Ele, OH MEU DEUS, é agora! Ele vai me beijar.

- Eu... – esqueçam aquela história de testamento, eu pretendo continuar vivinho da silva, fala sério, isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo, é surreal demais, e pensar que Sakura preferia o Uchiha a Hyuuga, garota tola.

No momento eu estou chocado, chocado e excitado, mas mesmo assim chocado. Digam-me, o que vocês fariam se o Uchiha-personificação-do-sexo-Sasuke, coloca-se um dedo – de forma horizontal – entre seus dentes? Fazendo sua língua roçar exporadicamente com ele e você sentir um estranho gosto de chocolate?

Bem, eu não sei vocês, mas eu sei: Eu estaria completamente apavorado e a ponto de desmaiar, ahhh e com uma ereção, provavelmente, para toda uma vida. Mas adivinhem: Isso está acontecendo _agora. _Por todos os deuses. Pênis aguente mais um pouco, eu ainda quero ver a luz dessa história.... Ou seria a profundidade? Óh bem, vocês entenderam.

- Preste atenção, dobe. Fale com o meu dedo na sua boca – por favor, fui só eu que percebi o quintuplo sentido dessa frase? – E se não fosse pedir muito, não babe, nem morda. – sarcasmo, por que demônios esse bastardo tem que ser sarcástico? As coisas já estão difíceis demais sem ele o ser.

- Ninguém pediu pra 'cê colocar ele na minha boca, arque com ass responsssabilidadis. – preciso dizer que essa frase foi deprimente? Não ne? Obrigado. Bastardo arrogante, acha que é fácil falar com o dedo dele na minha boca, com o joelho dele roçando meu estômago, com a batata da perna dele roçando minha coxa e com a porra da respiração dele em cima do meu rosto? Claro, que acha. Porque não é ele. Uff.

- Dobe, ou você fala corretamente, ou... – e é agora que, com o perdão da palavra, a barca fudeu, e não foi não mal sentido, infelizmente.

Sabe, os professores tendem a serem persuasivos e atenciosos, Uchiha-sexual-Sasuke, tende a ser um bastardo egocêntrico que te excita para te persuadir – não que eu esteja reclamando – e caso só a excitação – que ele provoca, mais não resolve... E sim, eu estou reclamando disso – não funcione o bastardo enfia o joelho na boca do seu estômago e faz com que todo o ar escape dos seus pulmões, bastardo idiota.

- U que...

- Ou fala corretamente, ou...

- Você é o maior bastardo egocêntrico de toda a... – merda, eu não sinto meus pulmões, o bastardo está pressionando ainda mais, e não é o lugar certo, idiota.

- Aprecio muito sua sinceridade, dobe. Mas a sociedade não. O que eu lhe disse a respeito disso? – pode parecer um tanto quanto estranho, mas ele está meio que quase, que _praticamente _colocando a ponta do pé no vão que sobra da cadeira entre minhas pernas e assim, meio que imperceptivelmente perceptível _cutucando meu pênis, _muito obrigado.

- Minha opinião deve ser guardada somente para mim e sob circunstância alguma eu devo revelá-la, pois a sociedade não aprecia a sinceridade, ela prefere a mentira mais inescrupulosa. – o que eu poderia fazer numa situação dessas? Fui sincero ora bolas, ninguém conseguiria não responder com o teme sendo tão persuasivo, pelo menos não eu, ou praticamente toda a população feminina, gay, bis e claro todo o resto. Ninguém escapa dos encantos de Uchiha-perfeição-Sasuke.

Sasuke sorriu, e eu juro, se havia como eu estar mais duro contra a ponta do pé – coberto por um all star, o que realmente me surpreendeu – eu definitivamente estava _agora. _Já comentei como o sorriso do idiota-sexy é realmente sexy? Hn... Repetitivo, eu sei. Mas – eu realmente não gosto de ser repetitivo, mas é sempre bom dar ênfase em algumas coisas, como por exemplo – a única coisa que não me preocupa nesse momento é ser repetitivo, ou então na gramática, cara, eu quero que a gramática se exploda em quinhentos pedacinhos, e que de preferência formem uma cama bem fofinha, com suas folhas para que eu possa jogar o Uchiha nela e f... Errr... Esqueçam, certas coisas é melhor abafar.

- Muito bem, dobe. – e o bastardo se afastou, e em certo ponto eu agradeço, porque realmente estava começando a ficar vergonhoso, e eu admito mais um segundo e eu teria agarrado ele pelas coxas-grossas-suculentas-e-firmes, e teria o colocado no meu colo, mas... Ao mesmo tempo me sinto vazio, quer dizer... Cara, eu não queria que ele se distanciasse e... Droga, esse não é o tipo de sentimento que eu devo ter. Esqueça isso e foco na aula dobe e... Pera, eu me chamei de dobe? Grrr, maldito bastardo-egocêntrico-de-coxas-firmes.

O idiota – perceberam como eu não consigo chamá-lo pelo nome? Sabem por quê? Porque eu já não consigo chamá-lo sem usar nomes compostos, obviando suas qualidades, fala sério, se fosse por qualidades, ou melhor dizendo, por pontos de gostosura, esse homem teria no mínimo vinte nomes entre Uchiha e Sasuke, fato. O que se tornaria repetitivo, fato também - parou em frente ao quadro branco – que eu sei, não estava ali ontem – e cruzou os braços, se escorando no quadro – que não estava ali ontem, só para reforçar – e ficou me olhando, e bem... Apesar do meu cérebro estar pseudo-paralisado de excitação, eu consegui aproximar a mesa do meu corpo e esconder a minha – como diria o bastardo – _grande, dura e grossa _vergonha. Imbecil.

Não sei explicar como, mas algo em seus olhos pareciam me dizer o que ele queria que eu fizesse agora – e por mais que eu insista, que havia uma pontinha que dizia: me joga na parede, me chama de libélula e tira a minha cabaça, ops, digo, meu casulo. – duplo sentido, percebam – eu sabia que o que ele queria era outra coisa, pelo menos agora. E isso me assusta, porque eu conheço a Sakura a mais de dez anos e puts, eu nunca consegui ler nada nos claríssimos olhos verdes dela, já meu professor de etiqueta, com seus negros orbes, pareciam água cristalina para mim. Medo. Muito medo, só para variar.

O que me lembra, onde está o – até me arrepio só de pensar – o .palavra-demoníaco-de-trabalho? Será que eu posso ter a esperança dele ter sido perdido? Porque, ele sumiu, assim do nada, bizarro. Ou será que o Uchiha, muito sem querer, sentou em cima dele e... Ui, tenso.

Outra comentário rapido, depois de tirar o dedo da minha boca, o maldito lambeu ele, lambeu de uma forma _muito _sugestiva, e... Isso não pode ser considerado um beijo indireto, não? Wow, acho que eu pari um filho... Ou algo assim. Enfim, foco na aula. Ahh, mas antes disso, só mais um – último, eu prometo - detalhe: Acho que estou desenvolvendo alguma doença por ereções prolongadas, salvem-me, ou melhor, me deixem assim mesmo, acho que o bastardo ia preferir, errr.. Okay, já entendi. Não me olhem assim. Aula. Agora.

- Se divertindo, senhor? – eu perguntei com uma voz calma e compassada. Arg.

- Imensamente. Sua festa está muito bonita, e Sakura está irradiante. – não tanto quanto você, foi o que eu realmente quis dizer, mas segurei a língua. Arg, eu não acredito que ele está me fazendo treinar uma conversa que eu teria com um desconhecido no meu casamento, que fora da casinha.... Hn... Uma casinha bem sexy, se você for ver, mas continua sendo uma casinha, quentinha, úmida, acolhedora, apertada e... Errr... Esqueçam, péssima analogia.

- Óh sim, tenho muita sorte de ter capturado tão rara pedra preciosa – mentira, e acho que até o Uchiha viu isso porque ele franziu o senho ligeiramente, quase que imperceptivelmente.

- Concordo plenamente. E seus pais? Ainda não os pude ver, mas creio que estão felizes com sua ótima escolha, não é?

- Infelizmente meus pais não estão presentes, eles faleceram quando eu era ainda muito novo. – ouch, dessa vez a expressão do teme é inconfundível: Uma mistura de surpresa, com vergonha por ter perguntado algo assim e uma pitada de conforto, imaginem o conforto, ui. Mas o que me surpreende é que não havia em sua expressão, nem em seus olhos pena. Porque era isso que todos expressavam quando sabia da verdade, mas como sempre o bastardo tinha que ser diferente, e bem, eu gosto de diferenças. O que me assusta, novamente – Mas tenho certeza que se estivessem aqui estariam felizes pela minha escolha. – completamente da boca para fora, eu posso não ter conhecido meus pais, mas pelo que meu padrinho dizia, eles me amavam, e por isso deram a vdia deles no acidente de carro para me salvar e eu sei, que se eles estivessem aqui hoje, eles nunca aprovaria a Sakura, porque é mais do que visível que eu não a amo, pelo menos, não mais.

Meus pais me puseram no mundo, meus pais me salvaram do mundo e meus pais... Bem, agora meus pais me protegem do alto, me cuidam e o que tiver de ser, será.

- Eu... Bem, acho que você entendeu o que a aula de hoje propunha. Nosso tempo já está estourando, então até amanhã. – e depois disso, o teme se virou e se abaixou lentamente para pegar um papel que havia caido no chão e eu, querendo ou não, _precisei _desviar meus olhos para seus quadris, mais especificamente para suas nádegas, e cara, não me arrependo disso. Essa calça é realmente... Se o pecado pudesse ser definido em apenas uma palavra, melhor! Se a luxuria pudesse ser definida em apenas uma palavra essa seria: A-calça-do-teme. Agora, se o pecado pudesse ser definido em uma palavra seria: O-que-está-dentro-das-calças-do-teme.

E... Gente, sei que isso vai parecer meio bizarro, e completamente pervertido – como se eu me importasse - mas... Quando você usa uma roupa muito colada – e acreditem, ela apesar disso é bem máscula – a tendência não é que a roupa íntima – nesse caso uma boxer azul marinha colada, meu sonho de consumo. – aparecesse? Tipo, as bordas dela, que ela ficasse delineada?

Pois é, o que significa quando uma pessoa está usando uma roupa colada e isso não aparece? ... ÓH MEU DEUS, não me respondam isso. Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando, mas... PUTA QUE PARIU - meu gato pôs um ovo, mas gato não põem ovo não, puta que pariu de novo, err... Não resisti, desculpa – Enfim, o bastardo-sexy-de-dedos-longos-e-firmes-estuprador-de-loiros-indefesos-com-as-coxas-mais-fortes-e-com-o-traseiro-mais-pegável-e-impinado-do-sistema-solar-e-além estava sem...Estava sem, eu não acredito que vou 'dizer' isso: _Está sem cuecas. _

Óh meu Deus, óh meu Deus, óh meu... Okay, vocês já sabem o resto. Acho que vocês entenderam meu dilema, não é? Eu – Uzumaki-excitado-Naruto – estou diante do meu professor – Uchiha-excitador-Sasuke – que por sua vez, está sem a porra da cueca e que a minutos atrás estava praticamente se esfregando em mim, e só para constar ambos estamos com uma ereção – e que ereção a do teme, hein! - . Agora, o que demônios eu posso fazer para não me atirar nele e comprovar pessoalmente se a minha constatação é correta ou não?

- Naruto, isso é tudo por hoje. Amanhã, mesmo horário – parece homem casado marcando com a amante, bem eu realmente não me importo nem um pouco em ser o amante, mas enfim, abafa, tudo o que eu não preciso agora é mais uma dessas associações bizarras que eu faço.

- Hn... O que será na próxima aula? – pergunto desinteressadamente, enquanto olho para minhas unhas, qualquer desculpa para não olhar para o traseiro dele

- Se-gre-do. – ui.

- Hey, Sasuke! – óh por favor, alguém segure a minha língua e não me deixem fazer isso.

- Sim? – ele questionou enquanto caminhava para a saída.

- Teme, você não está usando cuecas? – merda, por que vocês me deixaram falar? Bando de sanguessugas, invejosas e ingratas. Bem, o que está feito, está feito. Mas sabe o mais surpreendente, ou não, depende do seu ponto de vista. O bastardo sorriu, aquele meio sorriso enigmático e excitante dele.

- Ótima observação, dobe. – ele disse calmo, sem desmanchar aquele sorriso e saindo da sala como se nada tivesse acontecido e eu? Bem, eu fiquei na sala com uma cara de tacho e... Eu preciso começar a trazer roupas extras para essa aula, porque minhas calças nesse momento estão com uma grande, vulgo imensa, mancha branca, muito obrigado.

E é assim que acaba mais um dia de suplicio – e intensa excitação/satisfação, devo acrescentar. - Ah, e só para constar, aquele quadro não estava lá ontem, _eu tenho certeza. _

**0o0o0o0**

**Nota da Autora: **Olá! Bem, dessa vez eu não demorei, hahaha \õ /wtf

Como sempre, vamos a explicação do título, se bem que não há explicação, afinal, vocês devem conhecer, aquele é uma parte da música do 'vampiro doidão', e eu não sei o pq demônios, mas pareceu combinar com o cap.

E falando do cap, Sasuke malvado, está praticamente estuprando o dobe – não que ele não esteja gostando, claro – e o nosso loirinho só no desespero \õ

Sobre a próxima aula, bem... Isso é segredo \õ Paguem para ver (ou algo assim... ahhh, vcs entenderam) XD Hn... Só para avisar, haverá uma pequena revira-volta na estória ;)

Eu sei que eu tinha prometido algo MTO, MTO bom para esse cap e sei lá, ficou meio ... Xoxo, mas é o que a falta de inspiração faz D: Culpem meu professor de física e suas provas _

Mais uma vez eu quero agradecer pelas reviews, foram um monte de novo *-* Eu estou quase chorando, meol D: Nunca pensei que Boas Maneiras fosse agradar a tantos D: Obrigada \õ

Até o próximo cap e se vcs acharem que eu mereço mandem reviews -

Beijos ;*

**¹ **Não resisti, citação do título do livro de Lima Barreto "O triste fim de policarpo quaresma"

**Respostas as Reviews: **Respostas através do 'reply review', as anônimas a baixo. Obrigada \õ

**Lacie: **Olá! Aoskaoks Cagar borboletas... Esta sim que é uma expressão inusitada, mas enfim, fico feliz que esteja se divertindo lendo a fic, tbme spero que este cap tenha lhe agradado. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**I'м. ****̽**** Λмα'αн: **Olá! Bem, acabar com as torturas é uma frase que não está no dicionário de Sasuke, na realidade é exatamente o contrário, mas claro, o dobe não está reclamando disso \õ Mas acredite, o próximo cap terá uma reviravolta ;) p.s: Todas nós queremos danças com o teme, fato u.u Espero que tenhas gostado deste cap e obrigada por ler. E ahh, antes que eu me esqueça! Como vc manda review em anônimo eu não consegui te agradecer: Enfim, obrigada por ter comentado no último cap de Recomeçar. Beijos ;*

**Patty Mtk: **Olá! Óh Deus, não tenha sincopes, isso faz mal para a saúde XD aoskoaksa Bem, fico feliz pelo cap ter te agradado, pq eu queria tanta coisa para ele e no fim... E osbre o dobe dançando rebolation, tenho uma surpresa futuramente, hohohoho XD

Espero que gostes deste cap. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos ;*


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 05 – Quarta aula: Ovos e linguiça no café-da-manhã? Ui!**

_Por Kappuchu09_

Eu odeio Uchiha-puto-Sasuke. Sim. Eu sei, já disse isso antes, mas que se exploda, isso não muda o fato dele ser um completo bastardo, idiota, insensível, miserável e digno de ódio. E sim, eu estou irritado. Por que? Não te interessa... Tá, eu sei. Vou acabar contando do mesmo jeito, mas... Certo, direto ao ponto:

Hoje de manhã, depois de enfrentar a onça descabelada que é a Sakura quando acorda – sim, e ela é minha noiva, também fico surpreso por isso – eu fui em busca de um novo psicólogo. Vocês sabem, o Uchiha-bastardo-Sasuke já estava me enlouquecendo completamente, eu _precisava _de ajuda profissional. E bem, eu a achei, porém preferia nunca o ter feito.

Era um homem estranho, usava uma máscara bizarra e tinha um cabelo do tipo "OMFG, eu não sei o que é gravidade", mas enfim, o nome dele era Kakeshi... Kekeshi... ou algo assim... O nome não importa, o importante é o que ele me contou. Na realidade a consulta foi estranha! Eu comecei contando que eu estava em um grande dilema e precisava de ajuda.

Eu contei que havia uma morena, muito linda, sexy, encantadora, charmosa, de belos olhos ônix, cabelos negros como o ébano, de barriga definida e com a mais... Certo, vocês entenderam, eu estava discrevendo o bastardo, como eu fiz com o outro médico, o problema é que enquanto eu falava, esse tal Kakashi**¹** – ahá, lembrei o nome – começou a sorrir de uma forma muito bizarra e depois gargalhar sadicamente e me disse "E deixe-me adivinhar: Com o traseiro mais enlouquecedor de todo o Japão?" Claro, quando ele disse isso eu arregalei meus olhos e apenas concordei com a cabeça, ele riu ainda mais e disse: "E que por acaso dá aulas em uma escola de etiqueta?" Deus, eu já estava pálido e pensando: Com o preço que ele combra, ler mentes deve ser um bônus. E então ele disse: "E claro, possui um pênis, certo?" Apavorado novamente e eu perguntei como ele sabia e ele... Bem, ele me disse apenas uma frase: "Bem, porque mais da metade dos problemas hormonais do bairro são causados por Uchiha Sasuke" E meu queixo caiu. Não, sério. Caiu mesmo.

Quando o doutor disse aquilo eu entrei em choque, o que ocasionou mais risos. Ele me perguntou:

"Ele fala com duplos sentidos?" concordei. "Você já teve as aulas de conversação?" concordei. "Dança?" concordei. "Andar e sentar?" concordei e... Óh dane-se, o fato é: Eu concordei com tudo, porque o maldito estava certo. Claro, quando eu perguntei qual seria a próxima aula, o idiota disse que era segredo, mas o que importa aqui é: Uchiha-traseiro-pegável/mordível-Sasuke, era um cretino que adorava seduzir seus inocentes e loiros alunos.

E o que eu fiz? Saí daquele consultório bravo,_ muito_ bravo. Tão bravo que até chutei um pobre e indefeso cachorrinho, o que me ocasionou uma leve mordida no traseiro – sim, está doendo – mas enfim... E no momento, estou em frente a minha escola de boas maneiras decidindo se devo trocar de professor, cancelar minha matricula ou entrar lá e fud... Digo, e socar a cara do teme. O que fazer? Bem, eu vos digo o que eu irei fazer: Ele quis me seduzir, eu e mais não sei quantos alunos, não é? Pois bem, que pague na mesma moeda. Deste dia em diante, Uchiha-excitador-Sasuke, passará a ser Uchiha-excitado-Sasuke, e tenho dito! – wow, parece aqueles discurssos republicanos. –

Muito bem, isto não será difícil, afinal, é só eu fazer/falar tudo o que eu tenho pensado nessas últimas aula e vualá! Teremos um Uchiha em versão excitada – Deus, só de pensar nisso sinto minhas calças mais apertadas. – enfim, melhor não me desviar do assunto... Ainda mais.

Certo, eu vou caminhar até aquela porta, abri-la, cumprimentar aquela recepcionista estranha com dois coques que mais parecem duas bolas de palha do que cabelo, caminhar lentamente até a minha sala, abrir a porta e foder o Uchiha... Err, digo: Ferrar ele.

Droga, isso vai ser complicado. Quer dizer, não que eu seja um passivo maluco, mas é que diante de um ser como aquele Uchiha até aqueles ativos de dois metros, ombros largos, músculos definidos se tornariam ovelhinhas, agora eu lhes pergunto, o que resta para mim? Um pobre e indefeso loiro? Arg, maldito Uchiha-sexual-Sasuke!

- Bom dia senhor Uzumaki. – cumprimentou a recepcionista ao me ver adentrar.

- Mal dia. – sim, eu sei que tinha dito que eu seria educado e tudo mais, mas... Vão a merda bando de fofoqueiros, a vida é minha, a cabeça é minha e o traseiro do Uchiha é... Err, esqueçam. – O Uchiha já chegou?

- Sim. Está preparando a aula. – e é agora que eu paro repentinamente e olho para aquela mulher com pânico.

- E, err... Você sabe qual será minha aula hoje?

- Bem, saber eu sei, neh.

- E qual é?

- Se o sr. Sasuke quisesse que você soubesse teria dito. – vadia, maldita, bastardinha, vaca!

- Óh, sim. Obrigado por nada cabelo de urubu – eu nem mesmo deixei ela responder e fui em passos rápidos em direção a minha sala. Fui cruel? Bem, talvez, mas eu não podia deixar aquela chance passar, era tipo: Obrigatório dizer a verdade para aquela pobre mulher sobre seu cabelo. Se não gostaram, processem-me.

Falando em processar, me pergunto como o bastardo-sedutor-de-indefesos-loiros-com-suas-mãos-pernas-traseiro-e-abdômen-sexy ainda não foi processado por usar aquelas roupas que ele estava usando ontem... Hn... Será que hoje ele estaria com alguma calça que mostrasse a próstata dele? Sinceramente eu não me importaria de ver! Certo, foco.

Muito bem, estou agora diante da porta. Será fácil, eu apenas preciso abrir a porta, e excitar o bastardo. Não será nada demais, até porque eu sei todos os truques sujos que ele pode usar para tentar me excitar, e daí que ninguém quis me dizer qual é a aula de hoje? Nada pode ser tão ruim – ou bom, dependendo do ponto de vista – quanto a aula passada, até porque...

Esqueçam o que eu acabei de dizer, a lei de murphy ataca novamente: Se havia uma mínima possibilidade dessa aula ser fácil tudo caiu por terra. Acreditem, tudo mesmo. Eu estou fudido e o pior, não é no mal sentido, arg!

Diante dos meus olhos, dos meus belos e charmosos e sexys olhos azuis de uma cor rara e... Okay, okay, enfim diante dos meus olhos há um Uchiha-professor-malvado-Sasuke vestindo uma elegante camisa social branca, com um colete cinza e uma calça jeans levemente folgada... Devo assumir que hoje a sedução dele não se baseará em seu traseiro? Muito bem, vamos descobrir qual outra parte MUITO sexy que ele me mostrará hoje – e sim, eu tenho uma certa preferência por partes baixas, muito obrigado – enfim, o gostoso-sedutor-de-meia-tigela arrumando uma mesa, que não estava lá ontem – assim como o quadro branco do demônio – haviam pratos, dezenas de talheres, guardanapos, aqueles bagulhos que se colocam em baixo do prato – o que? Não me olhem com essa cara, eu não sei o nome daquilo – e... Apenas duas cadeiras. Seria ilusão demais achar que é hoje o dia em que ele iria se ajoelhar diante de mim, me dar uma caixinha de veludo com um anel e dizer:

- Até que enfim você chegou, está atrasado dobe.

Não, essa voz sexy não deveria dizer isso, claro... Pelo menos não nos meus sonhos, droga, esse bastardo já está até penetrando na minha mente... Se bem que poderia penetrar em outras coisas, arg merda, merda, merda, como eu vou seduzir um cara que até a respiração dele já me enlouquecido? Droga, preciso me esforçar.

- Errr.. É, hm... desculpa.

- Err? Dobe, acho que vamos ter que rever a aula passada, não é? – ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas de forma maliciosa, o que me fez sentir o rosto quente, ou seja: Estou corando, idiota pare de me seduzir desse jeito. Ahh, mas eu vou dar a virada.

- Não, não vai precisar, acho que eu aprendi muito bem. – eu disse isso e molhei os lábios com a língua de forma lenta, o que arrancou um olhar muito – muito mesmo – intenso do gostosão-sasuke-me-foda-antes-que-eu-tenha-que-te-agarrar-e-te-prender-em-um-armário... Ui, que nome tenso seria esse!

- Se você diz... Muito bem, vamos começar logo essa aula, já perdemos muito tempo.

- Certo. – suspirei, é agora que o inferno começa. Sistema nervoso do Naruto suporte tudo o que virá pela frente, eu não quero ter um infarto sem antes ter o Uchiha lambendo meus sapatos... Ou talvez outra coisa. Hn... Interessante.

- Como você deve ter observado pela arrumação da sala, hoje iremos...

- Jantar? Óh, não precisava fazer tanto assim só para me fazer _comer. _– hohoho, agora diga se eu não sou o rei do duplo sentido! ... O que? Não vão me dizer que não entenderam a piadinha? Comer... Comer... Arg, vocês são um bando de sem imaginação.

- Comer? Bem, eu ainda prefiro _beber._ – AHÁ! Pelo menos ele entendeu a minha piadinha e... Oucht, vocês não tem ideia de quão sexy o bastardo é quando passa a língua pelos lábios, e me olha com esses olhos negros e inigmáticos e... Certo, foco dobe. Quem tem que ser seduzido é o teme e não... Espere, eu me chamei de dobe? Merda, merda, merda, o bastardo não se contenta em me tentar, quer também estuprar minha mente... Hn, estuprar mais Sasuke em uma mesma frase me parece bem tentador e... Certo, foco.

- Hm... Enfim, vamos fazer o que nessa mesa? – eu disse em um tom etério, porém agora sim meus ouvidos percebem a besteira que eu disse, quer dizer... Saiu tão natural, no final das contas não seria tão difícil seduzir o Uchiha como havia pensado...

- Depende, sei de muitas coisas que poderíamos fazer – e o bastardo ataca novamente - mas por enquanto vou te ensinar a se portar em uma mesa. – completou ele com aquele meio-sorriso-torto-sexy-que-me-tira-o-ar.

... E eu nunca estive tão enganado em toda a minha vida. Seduzir Uchiha Sasuke era a mesma coisa que acertar com uma tacada todas as bolas no buraco... E sim, eu sei, preciso de sexo, urgentemente.

**0o0o0o0**

- Depois de se estar devidamente sentado, como manda as boas maneiras...

Não, não como manda as boas maneiras, o correto a se dizer é: Como você é induzido a sentar-se de acordo com o opressivo, cruel e despótico instrumento-demoníaco-de-trabalho do bastardo. Essa sim parece ser uma frase correta. Fala sério, quando eu pensei que tinha me livrado desse... _negócio_ pontudo e comprido – e não, não é aquela coisa pontuda e comprida que eu gosto, err... Esqueçam, acho que falei merda. – enfim, eu preciso seduzir o bastardo, mas como fazer isso?

- Bem, vamos às regras gerais: Nada de ficar balançando as pernas em baixo da mesa.

- Por que? – perguntei curioso, por que? Bem, simples, a Sakura vive fazendo isso, e não é como se eu gostasse de rir dela, mas poxa... Ver ela se dar mal em regras de etiqueta virou minha paixão ultimamente, afinal, ela vive cometendo gafês.

Inclusive, eu até tenho uma história engraçada disso, foi há uns dois dias quando... Esqueçam, a Sakura não é importante agora. Vamos lá, meu querido e amado cérebro loiro, pense em uma forma de excitar o teme.

- Imagine-se tendo um jantar com o seu chefe e a esposa dele, agora pense que você está balançando os pés e acidentalmente ele bate na perna da esposa dele e levanta um pouco a bainha do vestido dela, isso poderia gerar um grande mal entendido que iria desde você perder seu emprego, a sua noiva querer acabar o noivado – o que seria uma benção, na minha opinião – ou a garanga da mulher do seu chefe decidisse te agarrar.

Eu gargalhei, não é sério, gargalhei mesmo. Droga, ele podia ser um idiota, um bastardo, um maldfito egocêntrico, mas conseguia ser sexy, ser perfeito, e engraçado quando queria. Esse homem é um enigma para mim, e acreditem, eu daria qualquer coisa para desvendá-lo, desvendá-lo de todas as formas possíveis, seu corpo, sua alma, sua mente, seu coração, seu... Merda, essa não é a linha de pensamento correta para alguém que está bravo com ele. Focaliza Naruto.

- Você está rindo porque nunca te aconteceu algo assim.

- Espera – eu parei de rir na hora e focalizei o belo rosto do meu professor contraido em uma careta – Isso já... Não, você está brincando, não é? – eu estava perplexo, isso realmente já havia acontecido com ele? Wow!

- Gostaria de estar, quando eu fui perceber a mulher do meu chefe estava esfregando as pernas dela em mim, foi... Arg, pensei que nunca mais poderia ter uma ereção depois daquilo.

E é agora que eu quase caiu da cadeira de tanto rir, droga eu estou até mesmo chorando de rir e sim, com certeza corado. Bem, pelo menos agora eu sei que ele não tem problemas de ereção, mas mesmo assim...

- Devia imaginar, é difícil conseguir ficar com as mãos longe de você. – opa, opa, OPA! Merda, falei demais, droga, droga, droga, eu não disse isso, eu não disse isso, eu... Droga, eu disse sim, porque do contrário, o Uchiha não estaria me olhando dessa forma. – Err...

- Sentimento recíproco – ele disse com aquela voz levemente rouca, com aquele meio sorriso torto nos lábios perfeitos e um brilho estranho nos olhos ônix e foi só com essa frase que ele conseguiu de novo, e lá vamos nós. Naruto e seu pênis ereto... De novo. Eu sou um fracasso como conquistador. Melhor trocar de assunto.

- Certo, sem balançar pernas, mais algo?

- Hn... Nada de cotovelos sobre a mesa. – ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que passava o instrumento-demoníaco-de-trabalho sob meus cotovelos, que estavam apoiados na mesa, os fazendo pousar ao lado do meu corpo.

- Ai. – reclamei, não que tenha doido, mas é sempre bom mostrar presença... Sim, eu sei, sou um idiota. Obrigado por me lembrarem.

- Vamos ver, nada de conversas complicadas.

- Como assim? – agora sim eu estava curioso.

- As conversas tem que ser, literalmente, superficiais. Não converse sobre política, economia, sexualidade, religião...

- Por que?

Ele suspirou. Não posso fazer nada se eu sou em suma uma pessoa curiosa.

- Nem todos em uma mesa podem vir a concordar com partidos políticos e seus ideais, assim como os representantes do mesmo. Economia pode levar os participantes a uma épica discussão sobre comunismo e capitalismo, fora que alguém pode ter perdido na bolsa de valores. Religião, porque, bem cada um tem sua própria religião, e falar de uma acaba sempre ofendendo a outra.

- E sexualidade? – eu disse isso com a voz mais rouca e sensual que eu pude empregar, fazendo meus cilios tremeluzirem e bem, pode ser minha impressão, mas o bastardo pareceu ter um leve estremecimento.

- Hn... Pode haver na mesa homofóbicos ou anti-homofóbicos, ou até mesmo homossexuais na mesa. É um dos assuntos mais perigosos.

- Não vejo porquê, e tem coisa melhor do que falar de _sexo?_ – certo, agora eu tenho certeza ele estremeceu e... Droga, ele está me olhando com aquele brilho malicioso nos olhos. Bem, preparem um caixão estofado, branco e que caiba eu e o teme dentro, porque se eu morrer vou levar o bastardo junto comigo para o paraiso. Tenso.

- Tem. Fazer é melhor. – e foi com essa frase que eu descobri uma coisa: Paraiso? Paraiso uma ova, nós vamos é para o inferno, e vocês acham que eu me importo? HÁ, que venha o diabo com seus chifres, o rabo e o tridente, desde que – claro – ele seja o Sasuke, o que eu não duvido muito, me espete bastardo-de-traseiro-perfeituoso.

Apenas uma palavra: U-i-e.

**0o0o0o0**

E lá estava eu, elegantemente sentado, com um guardanapo de pano belamente extendido sobre o meu colo – o que me leva a comentar: Vocês não tem ideia do quão tenso foi colocar ele, ou seja, teme e suas mãos-de-dedos-longos-e-firmes-estupradores - e com um olhar completamente apavorado para os pratos, taças e talheres a minha frente. Por que eu fui tão idiota para me meter nessa roubada mesmo? Ahhh, sim, Sakura e seus ótimos orais... Opa, acho que falei demais de novo. Deletem isso, sim?

- Como eu estava dizendo, as taças não estarão em ordem de uso e sim pelo tamanho, para que todas possam ser observadas sem que uma cubra a outra. Porém, normalmente se é colocado na seguinte forma: Primeiro o copo para água, à direita do prato e acima das facas; depois a taça de champanhe, a uma pequeníssima distância do copo para a água. Em frente, ou entre esses dois copos estará o de vinho branco, que é este aqui de haste mais longa – ele disse e apontou para o dito – E por fim, diante do copo de vinho branco, um pouco à direita estará o copo para o vinho do porto. Alguma dúvida?

- Hn... Me perdi apartir do copo da água, poderia repetir? – sim, eu estava esboçando um sorriso amarelo.

- Deus, você é um caso perdido. Pegue isto. – o teme colocou na minha frente uma folha de papel e uma caneta, nem precisei perguntar duas vezes. - Copo para água. – apontou – Taça para a champanhe – apontou para o do lado – Copo para vinho branco – apontou aquele que estava entre os dois primeiros – E copo para vinho do porto. – apontou novamente, enquanto eu tentava com desespero anotar tudo sem perder nada de importante... Se é que aquilo era importante.

- Isso é inútil.

- Claro que não, imagine o ultraje que seria tomar vinho _branco_ em algo com haste _pequena. _– e não, não precisam me avisar sobre o triplo sentido dessa frase, puts, ele me enlouquece.

- Interessante colocação essa sua, tudo que é branco deve vir de algo longo, mas... Não sei, não gosto de coisas tão finas assim, elas.. _resbalam _da minha mão. – e é agora que eu passo a língua pelos meus lábios e vejo o olhar pervertido do teme sobre minha boca. Segurem-me, porque senão eu vou agarrar ele agora mesmo... Melhor, não me segurem não.

- Cof, cof – ele deu uma leve tossida, que eu vi, era completamente fingida, HÁ. Um ponto para o dobe aqui. Droga me chamei de novo de dobe! – O próximo passo são os talheres, é simples...

- Simples? Olha quanto garfos e facas e colheres tem aqui! Simples é algo que isso não é.

- Você é muito impulssivo, eu estava tentando dizer que é simplesmente impossível você aprender sobre cada um desses talheres em uma aula, por isso eu quero que os decore, esse é seu tema.

- Tema? Isso é zuação, não é? – questionei arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, fala sério, tema? Me sinto voltando ao pesadelo escolar.

- Primeiro, - ele ergueu o dedo indicador - não fale 'zuação'. Segundo – ergueu o dedo do meio e eu não pude deixar de perceber o quão longos e bem desenhados eram, deviam ser uma loucura quando... – Sim, tema. Temos poucas aulas e muitas coisas para ver. Simplesmente não temos tempo. No final, você terá um 'teste' prático.

- Como assim 'prático'?

- Isso é segredo, dobe. Espere e verá. – e foi tudo isso que eu ganhei como resposta, junto com um meio sorriso sádico. – Enfim, vai anotando o que eu falar. – não precisou pedir duas vezes, eu já estava com a caneta na mão e esperando. Não que eu gostasse de ficar fazendo anotações como quando eu estava na segunda série, mas se há uma coisa que eu aprendi é: Não faça o Uchiha se irritar se você não quiser ficar tão excitado que não poderá nem mesmo andar por um dia inteiro, e sim, eu comprovei isso pessoalmente, muito obrigado.

- Certo, pode começar.

- Do lado esquerdo do seu prato, de fora para dentro terá em sequência os seguintes talheres: Garfo para peixe, garfo para carne e garfo para salada, se houver. Quer que eu repita?

- Não, obrigado. Consegui, pode continuar se quiser.

- Ótimo. – ele disse isso com um meio sorriso e eu percebi um mudo orgulho naqueles brilhantes olhos. Balancei minha cabeça, foca senão você vai perder tudo o que ele falar Naruto... Legal, perceberam que eu estou falando em terceira pessoa? Arg, eu sou... ESPERE! Estou falando em terceira pessoa, mas não me justificando, wow, aquele analista é bom! – Do lado direito do prato, de fora para dentro haverá: Garfo para 'hors-dóuvre' e não, não me pergunte o que é isso, é muito complexo para sua cabeça de troglodita.

- Mas...

- Não questione, apenas escreva. Colher para a sopa, faca para peixe, faca para carne. Conseguiu?

- Sim. – suspirei. – Odeio etiqueta, é tão... Cheia de regras.

Sasuke gargalhou de uma forma diferente o que me fez estremecer.

- Eu pensava que etiqueta não possuia regras, sinceramente, não sei como a Haruno conseguiu que você fizesse isso.

- Bem, eu tenho uma vaga ideia, mas acredite há um bom motivo para eu continuar fazendo as aulas.

- Ah é? E eu poderia saber qual?

- Hn... Acho que você já sabe – eu dei uma olhada descarada desde as pernas torneadas do meu sexy-professor, passando pelo seu quadril estreito, seu abdômem bem feito, seu largo peito, sua boca bem delineada e parando em seus penetrantes olhos... Minha impressão ou ele está levemente corado?

- Tenho uma vaga ideia.

- E então? É só isso, ou tem mais regras?

- Deixe-me pensar... Bem, quando for falar, antes disso engula toda a camida e limpe delicadamente a boca com o guardanapo. Se for beber algo, limpe a boca e depois de beber limpe-a novamente.

- Não sei se entendi muito bem – disse no tom mais malicioso que eu consegui e em troca eu recebi aquele olhar malicioso em minha direção.

- Eu lhe mostrarei. – e antes que eu pudesse perceber, ele estava pegando elegantemente com um dos garfos, que eu não faço ideia de qual seja, e com ele cortando delicadamente um pedaço da fatia de bolo que ele havia trazido para qualquer prática.

Sem nunca desviar os olhos do meu, ele sentou-se na berada da mesa e fazendo conchinha com uma das mãos sob o garfo repleto de bolo de morango com glassê o levando diretamente a minha boca, que em um assomo de pânico eu abri sem nem pensar muito.

Não sei ao certo se o bolo era realmente bom, até porque a única coisa que eu podia assimilar eram os lábios do bastardo a minha frente.

- Sua boca está suja. – ele disse quase que automaticamente, ao mesmo tempo que eu levantava o guardanapo para limpar, porém a língua dele foi mais rápida e...

SIM, SIM, SIM, ISSO MESMO QUE VOCÊS LERAM! A língua, A PORRA DA PUTA DA MERDA DA LÍNGUA dele estava limpando o glassê dos meus lábios, e o que eu fiz? Simples, fiquei paralisado, o que EU poderia fazer? Meus neurônios estão queimados, meu corpo está queimando em excitação e minha garganta apenas consegue reproduzir gemidos abafados.

- E agora que você está limpo, pode tomar um pouco de água – ele disse ao mesmo tempo que levava o copo até minha boca entre aberta, mas é óbvio que o que aconteceu depois foi proposital, já que ele entornou mais do que eu conseguiria engolir, o que fez uma generosa quantidade do líquido transparente correr pelo meu pescoço e se perder na gola da minha camisa.

E bem, eu ainda estou em completo pânico para me importar com isso, pelo menos era isso que eu pensava até sentir a maldita da LÍNGUA dele de novo percorrendo minha pele, mas dessa vez a pele do meu pescoço, exatamente onde a água havia percorrido, enquanto que o instrumento-demoníaco-de-trabalho percorria todo o meu torso, fazendo contornos nada inocentes, diga-se de passagem, e é agora que eu digo: Me levem para um hospital, porque acho que vou ter um infarto e eu não estou brincando.

- Bem, acho que nossa aula se encerra por aqui.

- Eu... – o que? Não me culpem por não poder formular uma frase coerente, se vocês tivessem a língua do bastardo na boca & no pescoço de vocês ai sim vocês me entenderiam.

- Dobe, traga seu cartão de créditos amanhã.

- Por que? – finalmente consegui dizer algo coerente, ou parecido a isso, depois que vi o teme pegando sua mochila e se dirigindo a porta.

- Amanhã iremos às compras.

- Compras?

- Sim, eu irei escolher roupas para você. Até amanhã – e com uma piscadela ele se foi, levando consigo aquela boca, aquela língua, aquele traseiro, aquele pênis, aquelas pernas e a minha chance de começar meu plano de sedução... Droga.

Agora vocês me perguntam: Em que você está pensando Naruto? Pois bem, eu estou pensando em muitas coisas, mas principalmente em: Teme + provadores + traseiro-do-teme + excitação-do-dobe + teme-excitador = Dobe-ainda-mais-excitado. E sim, isso é pura matemática.

Com um alto suspiro eu me ergui da cadeira e fui em direção da minha mochila, claro, sem poder ignorar que minhas calças estavam molhadas, com uma grande mancha branca sobre elas e como se isso não bastasse novamente com um outro vulto sob elas.

Deus, esse negócio de excitar o Sasuke parece ser mais perigoso/complicado/excitante do que parecia. Fato.

**0o0o0o0**

**¹: **Bem, admito: Eu 'imitei' da Naruko, depois que eu li 8 semanas eu não consigo não imaginar o Kakashi como o-psicólogo-fodão oakaoksa

**Notas da autora: **Olá! Primeiramente, desculpem a demora na postagem e em segundo: Não me linchem, eu sei que esse capítulo ficou simplesmente horrendo, quer dizer, não tem comédia, não tem estória, não tem NADA. Deus, me deu até vergonha vir postar isso, eu só o fiz pq achei muito injusto que por culpa desse meu travamento vcs ficassem mais tempo sem att, até pq eu recebi tantas reviews... Shit, eu me odeio _ Enfim, o próximo cap eu prometo: Vai ser fodástico. Ou algo assim D: E realmente, pensem: Sasuke + Naruto + provador de roupas = ? essa é a equação do próximo cap e vai ser nele tbm que os dois finalmente vão ter algo mais... Íntimo, e não não é lemon.

O que me leva a pergunta: Eu não sei se eu farei lemon, já que em 1ª pessoa fico com medo que as coisas fiquem mto vulgares – como eu tenho a sensação que esta fic está se tornando – mas eu gostaria de saber se vcs leitores gostariam que tivesse lemon? D:

Enfim, desculpe mais uma vez pelo péssimo cap, afinal, o nível decaiu e tudo mais, mas... Mesmo assim obrigada a todos pelas reviews, puts, foram 31! me sinto nas nuvens. E se for possível peço reviews – não neguem esmolas oaksasaoka - -

Beijos ;*

**Respostas as Reviews: **Respostas através do 'reply review', as anônimas a baixo. Obrigada \õ

**Sophie Clarkson: **Olá! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Obigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**vampchan: **Olá! Tadinho? Kaoskaoska O naruto é tudo, menos tadinho, ele tem aquele deus grego dando aula para ele... Mas eue stou contigo, tbm não me importo de trocar de lugar - Bem, espero que gostes do cap e obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**Carol: **Olá! Fico feliz que vc esteja se divertindo com Boas Maneiras. Bem, espero que não tenha te decepcionado esse cap. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**Hanajima-san: **Olá! Sim, sim, apesar de tudo está tudo bem, obrigada por se preocupar \õ Ufa! Fico feliz que vc esteja gostando da fic, sei lá, essa coisa de comédia em 1ª pessoa é ainda novidade para mim D; E sim, vc está certa: Aquele draminha foi mto tentador, eu estava louca para continuar, mas daí eu me lembrei "Droga, essa fic é classificada comoo comédia!" Deols, comédia é complicado, e sim oasjjaoks aVc entrou no ritmo do naruto é bem assim que ele falaria mesmo aksoaksal. Obrigada por comentar e espero que vc tenha gostado deste cap. Beijos ;*

**Gb: **Olá! Não morra não, isso faz mal para o coração \õ oaskaos Concordo contigo, o dobe até que tem controle, se fosse eu o sasuke já teria conhecido o significado da palavra violação... Claro, não que ele não conheça o significado oaksoaks ;) E sim, concordo contigo nisso tbm, eu adoraria escrever o naruto com algo do 'estilo' na boca e não seria bananas nem batons, okay parei d: Fico feliz que vc esteja tendo várias nosebleeds, só não morra por falta de sangue \õ e sobre a att, acho que demorei não é? Sinto muito, mas meu estresse estava me trancanod para escrever, enfim, eu não gostei muito desse cap, mas eu espero que vc tenha gostado. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**Nikamura Madoka: **Olá! Fico feliz que vc esteja gostando tanto assim desta fic, é gratificante - E sim, naruto está se saindo um belo de um sem vergonha, não que o sasuke reclame ;) Bem, espero que vc tenha gostado deste cap, pq eu sinceramente odiei ele com todas as minhas forças e não creio que tenha te surpreendido, mas o próx. eu irei melhorar D: Obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**Lacie: **Olá! Borboletas? Besouros? Laranjas? Não podia ser morangos? Eu adoro morangos -, certo parei d: E sim: Sasuke sem cueca, ui [2]" Um dos meus sonhos de consumo \õ Tu acha que eu tenho senso de humor? *-* Que coisa mais linda de se dizer! Pq eu nem acho d: Drama é mto mais minha praia oaskoaks Mas mesmo assim, sinto mo, mas não poderei me casar contigo. Eu ainda estou esperando o meu ruivo-super-sexy-igual-ao-sasori, mas qualquer coisa eu te chamo aoksoas Enfim, o cap não saiu como eu gostaria, mas eu espero que vc goste. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**Bruna: **Olá! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do cap, eu estava com medo que tivesse ficado muito vulgar D: E quem não ia querer ter um sasuke para si? *-* Eu acho que deveriam começar a vender bonecos com o rosto dele de tamanho igual a ele - Bem, espero que vc goste deste cap – ou algo do tipo – e obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 6 – Quinta aula: Chemistry Passion**

_Por Kappuchu09_

Engraçado como o tempo passa depressa e nós nem percebemos, nos deixando levar por sentimentos fúteis e... Quem mesmo eu estou tentando enganar com toda essa baboseira? Ahh, sim. A mim mesmo. Realmente, eu sou um idiota. Não tem como eu tentar me enganar concientemente e... Certo, ninguém aqui está querendo "Naruto e mais uma de suas divagações", já entendi, não precisam arquear as sobrancelhas para mim. Bando de idiotas!

Mas agora é sério – ou o mais sério possível – hoje é sexta-feira, último dia útil da semana e claro, minha última aula de etiqueta da semana. Um leve sentimento de perda? Sim. Afinal, eu só quero que me respondam: Como demônios eu vou sobreviver dois dias sem o traseiro do bastardo por perto? Não, pior: Como demônios eu vou sobreviver dois dias com uma Sakura de TPM em casa? Espera, espera... Estou quase chegando na frase certa, hn... Ahh, sim! Como demônios eu poderei sobreviver a dois dias sem o traseiro do bastardo e com uma Sakura de TPM? AHÁ! Viva aos períodos compostos.

Enfim, vamos ao assunto, acho que ninguém está aqui para me ver divagar sobre sabe-se Deus o que, por isso vamos ao assunto: Puta que pariu!

Sim, esse é o tema! Tá, não é não. É só que... Certo, respira e inspira Naruto, respira e inspira. A coisa é simples. Estou aqui na recepção da Escola de Etiqueta, esperando o teme vir com as chaves do carro, porque segundo as palavras do próprio: "Eu não serei visto andando no seu carro." Oras bolas, o que ele tem contra BMWs? Elas são chiques, elegantes, descoladas e... Certo, a minha BMW é laranja... Eu sei, incomum. Mas linda. Não sei porque, mas primeiro foi a Sakura e agora o Sasuke que reclamam da cor, acho que vou trocar... Óh merda, não, não e não. Eu não acredito que estou pensando em trocar de carro só porque o teme não gosta da cor, eu gosto da cor, ele não tem porque... Okay, respire e inspire! O teme está vindo.

- Tudo pronto dobe. Vamos? – questionou o meu sexy professor, enquanto andava, não perdoem-me a palavra correta era: Desfilava pela recepção até a porta.

Falando em recepção, a recepcionista está usando uma toca... Hn, acho que o que eu disse da última vez sobre o cabelo dela foi certeiro para o orgulho feminino, e eu me importo? Ehhh... NÃO!

- Certo. – foi tudo o que eu disse antes de seguir o Uchiha-sexual-Sasuke até o estacionamento e claro, sem perder de vista aquele belo monumento que era o corpo do bastardo.

O que nos leva a uma breve descrição do meu querido professor. Certo, talvez não tão breve assim, mas já é alguma coisa. Lá vamos nós: Calça jeans negras, muito bem colocada ao corpo, deixando bem a vista as torneadas coxas e... E por Deus, uma bela visão do traseiro dele, certo agora eu preciso parar tudo e fazer uma divagação, é sério, eu preciso mesmo.

O traseiro do teme é simplesmente... Perfeito. Pelo amor de todos os deuses dos gays, esse homem foi abençoado, ele é praticamente a personificação do sexo encarnada! Eram como duas montanhas, impinadas, firmes, durinhas. - Repararam como está quente aqui? – a calça jeans contornava com perfeição o-traseiro-duro-firme-impinado-quente-apertado-e-... O resto do adjetivo é proibido para menores de dezoito, sinto muito pessoal!

Agora, voltando da minha pequena divagação... O jeans estava preso por um cinto negro bem moderno e no torso – e que torso! – havia apenas uma camisa social branca, com o colarinho erguido, de forma a cobrir o pescoço alvo-claro-branco-cheroso-e-sexy do bastardo. A camisa estava com os dois últimos botões abertos, deixando revelar o princípio da clavícula e agora eu posso dizer: ATÉ A CLAVÍCULA DESSE HOMEM É SEXY. Não, é sério. Eu estou quase tendo um orgasmo aqui só de ver o princípio dela imagina se eu... Certo, respira e inspira Naruto – sim, eu ainda não consegui resolver o problema de falar em terceira pessoa, processem-me – Eu não posso me esquecer do meu objetivo: Eu preciso seduzir o bastardo, fazer ele sentir o gosto do próprio remédio... Ou pode ser do _meu _remédio, se é que vocês me entendem.

Bem, os cabelos negros dele estavam completamente revoltos, com as madeixas colocadas de qualquer jeito... Sabem aquele bagunçado que levou horas para ser feito? Pois é, exatamente _esse _tipo de bagunçado! E o rosto, com aquele queixo, aquela boca, aquele nariz, aquelas bochechas... Aqueles olhos! Deus, mesmo depois de quatro aulas eu até hoje não consegui definir o que há dentro daquelas profundezas negras. Eram tão completas, mas ao mesmo tempo tão vazias, pareciam desinteressadas, mas eu sabia... Sabia que no fundo elas buscavam alguém que as desvendasse, alguém que as completasse e eu estou disposto a... Não. Não e não. Esse não é o pensamento apropriado para alguém que vai se casar com a Sakura!

Sedução, essa é a palavra chave: Sedução, nada mais que isso.

- Planeta Terra chamando Dobe.

- Hã? – e é agora que meu queixo cai e eu descubro que tem uma Ferrari estacionada a minha frente.

PUTA QUE PARIU – viu, eu disse que esse seria o assunto principal – o bastardo tinha uma Ferrari negra... Wow, mas... Espera isso quer dizer que...

- Você é rico, bastardo? – não me culpem, eu já disse que minha língua é mais rápida que meu cérebro e mais lenta que outra parte do meu corpo, uhum!

- Pensei que nunca fosse perceber. – ele rodou os olhos e entrou no carro. – Vamos?

- Sim... Eu acho, pelo menos – o que? Eu sei que estou com cara de idiota, mas... Não é como se eu nunca tivesse visto uma Ferrari, afinal eu tenho dinheiro o suficiente para comprar uma, mas sei lá... Ferraris exigem elegância, porte, finécia e... Certo, estou descrevendo o bastardo, arg!

A porta se abriu e eu adentrei ao carro, fechando a porta logo após e acompanhado do teme coloquei meu cinto de segurança.

- Já tinha entrado em uma antes? – perguntou ele enquanto dava a partida no elegante carro e começava a guiar pelas ruas em direção a sabe-se Deus onde, o que? Acham mesmo que eu estando acompanhado por um Deus grego desses e dentro de um carro sexy como esse eu iria me importar de ser sequestrado? Por favor, ser sequestrado seria até um bem!

- Bem... Sim.

- Me surpreende que se contente com uma BMW laranja quando pode ter uma Ferrari.

- Qual o seu problema com laranja?

- É uma cor espalhafatosa e deselegante.

- Laranja é sexy.

- Naruto, muitas coisas são sexys – puta que pariu! Ele não está fazendo isso, ele não... Por que eu sempre digo a mesma coisa quando ele vai fazer algo? Enfim, eu não acredito que o bastardo tenha posto uma das mãos sobre o meu joelho e esteja apertando ele, que absurdo, que... Que mãos quentes, ui!

- Err... – ele me olhou de solsaio – Certo, sem 'err'. – eu suspirei e acreditem, eu preciso respirar o mais profundamente possível porque senão eu vou agarrar esse maldito agora e o carro bate, melhor me conter.

- Então, por quê uma BMW e não uma Ferrari?

- Ferraris são elegantes demais para mim. – disse sinceramente, afinal, vocês conseguiriam mentir com a porra da mão de dedos-longos-e-estupradores sobre suas pernas? Não, eu acho que não, por isso, não crítiquem!

- Pensei que fosse dizer outra coisa

- Que outra coisa?

- Não sei, algo parecido a: é muito James Bond para mim. – ele disse dando um pequeno ruido, que veio diretamente da vibração de suas corda vocais, o que fez com que eu me arrepiasse e imaginasse aquelas vibrações sobre o meu... Esqueçam, acho que meu pênis já respondeu as minhas divagações.

...Esse negócio de divagação é perigoso, fato.

- Bem, provavelmente eu diria algo assim há uma semana atrás, mas não mais. – respondi da melhor forma que eu pude e... Lembram-se que eu disse que a mão do bastardo estava sobre o meu joelho? Pois é, ela está subindo e subindo e... E parou no meio da minha coxa, u-i-e.

- Bom saber que eu estou te mudando. – disse com um meio sorriso torto, enquanto dobrava para uma rua qualquer.

- Nem sabe o quanto... – foi tudo o que eu pude dizer em um sussurro. Por que eu disse isso? Não faço ideia e prefiro não pensar muito em relação a isso – E você? Sei que a mensalidade da Escola de Etiqueta é alta, mas não alta o suficiente para poder comprar e manter uma Ferrari.

- Eu trabalho por _prazer_, dobe – a mão está subindo, oh my fuck god – Não preciso de dinheiro, digamos que minha família tem uma pequena fortuna.

- Por que etiqueta? – foi tudo o que eu pude dizer, sem gemer, isso é um fato.

- Por que? – a mão subiu mais um centímetro e eu parei de respirar, fato. – Desde pequeno eu venho tendo aulas de etiqueta e convívio social com a minha mãe, era algo como: Primordial no curriculo de um Uchiha – ele rodou os olhos, o que eu devo aceitar com um: Eu odiava isso.

- Você não parece que gostava. – disse da melhor forma possível. Bem, acho que respirar fundo ajuda.

- Não, não gostava. Mas quando eu soube que haviam escolas para isso, eu achei tão... Interessante. Quer dizer, pessoas pagando para aprenderem a se sentar? Eu fui atrás e me contrataram, o que já era esperado, e desde então eu me dedico a...

- A seduzir e enlouquecer seus alunos. – e sim, é agora que o bastardo arquea uma das sobrancelhas e me olha pelo canto de olho, retirando (infelizmente) a mão da minha coxa, que só para constar estava quase tocando minha virilha, merda. Eu e minha boca grande... Boca grande... Isso me lembra coisas, certo ignorem. Concentração Naruto, se concentre no teme.

- Quem te contou?

- Ninguém em especial – o que? Vocês realmente acham que eu ia dar para ele o gostinho de dizer que eu precisei ir em um psicólogo porque ele me excitou demais? Jura ne!

- É por isso a mudança tão repentina da última aula? – questionou o meu sexy-teacher, enquanto estacionava o carro em uma das vagas.

- Talvez. Vamos lá, Bastardo. Abre o jogo. O que você ganha com tudo isso? Aumentar seu ego? Devo avisar que se aumentar mais, ele explode. – há! Responde essa Uchiha.

- Meu ego não precisa ser aumentado.

- Então por que?

- Eu sou bonito, não é dobe?

- Bonito? Não imagina, você só é a porra de um deus grego com o melhor traseiro do país, quizá do mundo inteiro. Bonito? Imagina, impressão sua. – e eu terminei essa frase rodando os olhos, imagine só, que pergunta mais descabida e... Espera, eu disse isso em voz alta? ÓH MERDA! – Err... opa?

O bastardo sorriu. Droga, porque eu tenho sempre que falar tudo que me vem na cabeça? De vez em quando seria bom eu poder manter minha boca fechada e sei lá, talvez morrer por falta de ar. Seria bem mais útil e menos envergonhante.

- Não sou eu que os seduzo, são eles.

- O que? Ahh, não me venha com essa história, porque se o que você tem feito comigo não for sedução, pode arrancar minhas bolas. – drástico? Talvez, mas as vezes um homem tem que fazer o que um homem deve fazer, e nesse caso era arriscar meus testículos para que haja verdade... Pensando bem, esse não foi um bom argumento. Auch!

- Com você sim, com os outros não. Os alunos vem até mim dobe, dão indiretas, fazem mil e um pedidos para jantares e... Isso é cansativo, por isso que eu revido.

- Querido, só para te lembrar: o seu 'revidar' é cruel. Muito cruel.

- Eu sei, é por isso que faço.

- Você é mal.

- Obrigado.

- Isso não foi um elogio.

- Eu sei. Olhe vamos continuar com a programação da aula de hoje, certo? – foi tudo o que ele disse antes de abrir a porta da Ferrari e sair do carro, gesto que eu aocmpanhei.

- Onde estamos?

- Shopping.

- Vamos mesmo ter que comprar roupas para mim? Eu até que me visto bem.

Ah, fala sério, eu não me visto tão mal. Por exemplo, hoje eu estou usando uma calça jeans propositalmente surrada e uma camiseta azul marinho. Eu sei me vestir, eu entendo de moda e... Okay, a quem eu quero enganar?

- Por favor dobe, não me faça ter que responder a isso. Vamos. – o bastardo colocou as mãos nos bolsos das calças e saiu em direção a porta do Shopping.

- Arg, tudo bem, mas... – de repente me veio uma curiosidade, uma intensa curiosidade, eu precisava perguntar. – Teme, por que comigo foi diferente?

- Hn. – ele sabia sobre o que eu estava falando, eu percebi pela forma com que ele me olhou de canto de olho, maldito nem me responder ele quer. Ahh, mas eu vou descobrir.

- Certo, eu vou dar um jeito de te arrancar a resposta. – ele deu um meio sorriso sarcástico, BAS-TAR-DO!

- Tente, se puder.

- Hn... Teme, você vai continuar a me seduzir? – o que? Eu preciso saber disso e nada melhor do que sendo direto, afinal se ele me ocntou a verdade por quê não jogar limpo também? ... Pelo menos por enquanto, claro.

- Sempre. – a resposta dele arrepiou vocês? Porque el com certeza _me _arrepiou. Que homem, que Deus... – E você? – é, pelo jeito ele percebeu. Claro, se naõ tivesse percebido eu teria que dizer: Bur-ro.

- Até que você se renda.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer. – ele parou de cminhar e virou o rosto para mim. Deus, esses olhos negros vão me tragar.

- Eu sei. – e é agora, é agora que eu quero que vocês respirem, porque vocês nunca vão conseguir adivinhar o que eu fiz depois, não é? Não é? Hohohohoho, eu caminhei até o bastardo com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e PÁ! Sim, isso mesmo PÁ! Eu atolei o bastardo e contra todas as perspectivas onde eu deveria agarrá-lo e estuprá-lo alí mesmo, eu continuei caminhando até entrar no Shopping.

Tudo bem, acho melhor repetir lentamente: Eu. Atolei. O. Bastardo. Eu. Passei. A. Mão. No. Traseiro. Sexy. Do. Bastardo. Eu...

... OMFG, EU FIZ O QUE?

**0o0o0o0**

Sei que eu sou loiro, de olhos azuis – e como já disse antes: isso não é comum no Japão – também sei que sou meio que... Extrovertido – sim, eu quis dizer escandaloso, obrigado pela esclaração – mas a questão não é essa, a questão é: Eu sei que não sou um dos tipos mais comuns do mundo, assim como sei que quando eu entro em algum lugar as pessoas tendem a olhar para mim, pelo menos quando eu entro sozinho, agora, tentem entrar com Uchiha-sexualmente-ativo-sasuke em algum lugar – qualquer lugar – esse homem é simplesmente um imã.

Desde o momento que entramos na primeira loja as vendedoras e vendedores tem nos olhado como se fossemos espécimes em extinção, espécimes muito raras e sexy, - diga-se de passagem -. Sinto como se o olhar que nos é dirigido em cada loja estivesse nos desnudando e... Claro, eu não me importo de ver o corpo do bastardo sem roupas, mas isso não quer dizer que eu quero que os outros vejam.

Enfim, estamos na terceira loja e eu ainda não pude me acostumar com isso.

- Muito bem, prove isto e isto e... Isto. Vamos Dobe, não temos a noite inteira – e eu volto a repetir: Sim, se você quiser nós temos a noite inteira e muito mais, cara eu vi um motel na rua da frente do Shopping por que a gente não pode simplesmente ir lá e foder até não sabermos mais os nossos nomes? – Dobe, acorda. – e é agora que eu saio do meu mundo de ilusões para me deparar com o teme e uma vendedora, que sem deixar de babar, estava amarrotada de tantas roupas que sustentava nos braços.

Arg, odeio comprar roupa.

- Dobe...

- Certo, certo. Estou indo. – rapidamente eu peguei as roupas dos braços da mulher e fui para dentro de um dos provadores e pendurei as peças nos cabides ali dentro.

Aliás, isso faz com que eu me lembre de um fato: Eu odeio provadores. Eles são apertados, com um espelho que te deixa gordo e pior, ele é fechado só por uma corina de correr. É por isso que eu não provo as roupas, eu só vejo o número e compro. Acho que é por isso que muitas delas ficam ou muito largas ou muito apertadas, ou... Enfim, a Sakura vive reclamando disso, e tentando me arrastar para um provador, só o teme mesmo para conseguir me levar para um de livre e espontânea vontade – ou quase isso.

Bem, voltando a realidade: cá estou eu dentro de um provador apertado e quente, vestindo apenas minha bóxer vermelha. Eu vou ser rápido, é só eu colocar uma peça, ver se cabe e depois... Eu odeio Uchiha-professor-personificado-da-masturbação-Sasuke! - o que? Por favor, vocês realmente acham que existe alguém que possa não se masturbar depois de conhecer o bastardo? Há, doce ilusão – Enfim, eu odeio ele. Se ele acha que eu vou... Que eu vou... Certo deixe-me explicar: Eu fui calmamente pegar uma das peças de roupa, quando me deparo com uma leg... Sim, vocês leram direito. Uma leg, aquelas calças super coladas, que mostram até teu fêmur, mas o pior, uma leg... Cor de pele. O que o bastardo estava pretendendo? Bem, isso eu não sei, mas eu sei o que eu pretendo.

- Ei teme – eu chamei ele me encostando em uma das paredes do provador e abrindo levemente a cortina e... TARÃ! Quando ele se virou o queixo dele caiu, é sério, caiu mesmo e os olhos dele cairam diretamente nas minhas pernas bem torneadas e com pelos loiros que mal davam para ver a distância. Hohohoho, aguenta essa Uchiha-traseiro-bom-Sasuke.

- Naruto, o que você está... – AHÁ! Vitória total! A voz do bastardo saiu rouca, muito rouca e repentinamente um pequeno vulto apareceu sob as calças dele, não que eu esteja reparando nas calças dele, ao mesmo tempo que ele passava a língua pelos lábios, e eu? Bem, no momento minha bóxer está bem apertada e... E eu acho que dei mancada. Eu estou de bóxer, ele de roupa, eu estou em clara desvantagem caso ele queira me atacar, sim, isso não é uma coisa ruim, mas enfim.

- Errr... Teme, eu não vou colocar isso, nem pensar. – em uma tentativa de defesa, ou algo parecido a isso, eu joguei a leg para ele, que a pegou quase que instantaneamente. Arg, o bastardo tinha bons reflexo. Maldito!

- Você vai.

- Isso é coisa de mulher.

- Você vai provar e vai levar.

- Aé? Force-me. – e eu rodei os olhos, oras bolas quem ele achava que era para... Espera um instantinho, porque o bastardo está caminhando na minha direção com um meio sorriso sacana nos lábios e a leg na mão? ÓH MERDA, ele está se aproximando, ele está se aproximando, ele...

Certo, rapida recaptulação: Eu, o indefeso e loiro aluno de etiqueta estou sem roupas exceto por uma bóxer vermelha, na porta de um provador minúsculo, enquanto que meu grande e malvado professor de etiqueta vem caminhando como um felino no cio – uie, isso ta pegando mal - até mim. ÓH MERDA, ÓH MERDA, um grande ÓH MERDA SANTÍSSIMA!

- Teme... O que... O que... – preciso dizer que cada passo que ele dava na minha direção eu dava dois para dentro do provador. Bem, claro só há um pequeno problema: O que eu faço quando minhas costas encostam no espelho e o teme me encurrala dentro do provador, fechando a cortina.

Jesus, estou fodido – sim, torçamos que seja, finalmente, do jeito que eu espero -.

- Eu disse para você provar isso, dobe – fudido, fudido, docemente fudido, açucaradamente fudido, meladamente... Enfim, vocês entenderam... Não, vocês não entenderam.

Não entenderam porque vocês não tem a mais ínfima ideia do que é ter o bastardo Uchiha-vem-que-eu-te-quero-Sasuke te encurralando em um minúsculo provador, colocando um dos braços do lado da sua cabeça, uma das pernas entre as suas, um joelho roçando seu pênis e com a porra da boca a menos de um centímetro de distância da sua orelha. Espero que vocês tenham entendido o meu problema, muito obrigado.

Certo Naruto, respire fundo e solte todo o ar que puder pela boca e...

- Vamos lá dobe, seja um bom menino e prove a leg. – ele sussurrou essa frase na minha orelha e... e... e deu uma lambida – repito uma LAM-BI-DA – logo depois, o que me fez gemer. Mas o bastardo era tão bastardo que ele não podia se contentar só com me ouvir gemer, ele também tinha que provar que me venceria, então o maldito passou um daqueles belos braços de biceps torneados atrás do meu joelho, fazendo com que eu levantasse uma das pernas para que ele pudesse começar a colocar a leg.

Mas vocês querem saber do que mais? Fo-da-se a porra da leg. Ele está me seduzindo, ele tinha dito que ia fazer isso e o que eu estou fazendo? Sendo o passivozinho sem atitude? À merda com isso, cansei desses joguinhos, se ele quer me seduzir, que seduza um homem.

Sem pensar muito eu puxei a leg da mão dele e a joguei no chão, para logo depois dar o sorriso mais sacana que eu podia ter dado – daqueles que até os teus olhos dizem: sexo – e fiz o que ele nunca poderia ter imaginado, me desvencilhei das mãos dele, girei o corpo do bastardo e prenssei ele contra a parede, apoiando meu corpo contra o dele e minhas mãos contra o espelho. E merda, vocês não tem ideia do quão excitante é ver o torso sob a camisa social prenssado contra a superfície refletora do espelho, ou então o quão... O quão...

Droga, isso merece um parágrafo inteiro: O traseiro do bastardo era impinado, isso já sabíamos, o traseiro do bastardo redondinho, isso já sabíamos. O traseiro do bastardo era firme, isso já sabíamos. Mas o que não sabíamos era o quão bom era encostar-se sobre ele e merda, também não sabíamos que ao encostar nessa região o bastardo fosse dar um gemido que mais parecia o de um gatinho manhoso.

Merda, esse homem já está me enlouquecendo. Será que ele não tem imperfeições, não?

- E agora teme, quem é o bom menino? – questionei pressionando ainda mais minha virilha contra o objeto dos meus mais secretos desejos desde o dia que eu o conheci, arrancando novamente outro gemido dele.

- Com certeza não você, mas vejo que é um ótimo aprendiz. – pelo espelho eu pude ver o meio sorriso torto inigmático dele e droga, nem mesmo quando eu estou no comando ele sai do comando. Sei que isso não parece ter lógica, mas na realidade não era para ter mesmo.

Devo admitir que meu cérebro simplesmente não está raciocinando corretamente neste momento. Ter o bastardo tão perto e mim, encostado em mim, dando leves gemidos, sorrindo desse jeito e... Droga, o pescoço dele era tão alvo, tão lisinho, com um cheiro tão... Não pude resistir, antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo e... Bem, eu já estava fazendo: Enfiei meu nariz naquela cavidade e aspirei com a maior força que eu pude, sentindo ele se estremecer levemente, _merda_ até mesmo o cheiro dele era enigmático.

Era levemente cítrico, mas também era amadeirado, mas... Mas além disso havia um cheiro diferente, um cheiro de homem completamente característico apenas nele. Novamente não pude resistir, e decidido a ir mais além nesse nosso joguinho particular, eu coloquei minha boca sobre o pálido pescoço e com a língua realizei alguns movimentos, para depois alternar os movimentos entre as lambidas com a língua e as mordidas com os dentes. – sim, como se alguém conseguisse lamber com os dentes e morder com a língua, certo. Me deem um desconto - Algumas delas tão fortes que eu estava certo que deixariam uma profunda marca por semanas.

Como eu fui recompensado? Há! Com um belo gemido do bastardo. Digamos que eu finalmente marquei um ponto nesse nosso placar de sedução. Ainda estou perdendo o jogo, mas sem o primeiro ponto não se pode fazer os outros, não é verdade?

- Chega. – foi tudo o que ele disse antes de jogar a cabeça para o lado onde eu estava succionando seu pescoço, me obrigando a parar.

- Mas o que diabos... – antes que eu pudesse completar a frase, ele virou a cabeça novamente para aquele lado e me olhou. Me olhou o mais profundamente que alguém já havia me olhado e... E eu vi a face dele corada, os lábios vermelhos e inchados provavelmente de tanto os morder para que não escapassem sons altos demais e por fim... Por fim eu vi o olhos dele. Aqueles olhos negros, tão negros que me puxavam. E quase que imediatamente eu soube o que ele queria... Bem, também não foi tão difícil assim, levando em conta que segundos depois de me olhar _daquele _jeito ele jogou a boca dele contra a minha, fazendo com que nossos dentes praticamente se chocassem.

E naquela estranha posição, com uma das minhas mãos no espelho e a outra na cintura de Sasuke, eu correspondi àquele beijo desesperado. Quase que imediatamente uma das mãos do bastardo voou para a minha nuca, enrrolando os dedos-longos-pálidos-e-sexy nos meus cabelos loiros e sustentando minha cabeça de forma que o beijo não se quebrasse tão rapidamente.

O que eu fiz? Bem, o que todo homem bissexual faria quando um homem alto, moreno, elegante, rico, sexy e perfeito te agarrasse e te beijasse: Eu correspondi. Correspondi tão intensamente que... Na verdade nós dois correspondemos um ao outro tão intensamente que por um momento parecia uma competição para ver qual de nós dois conseguiria arrancar a alma do outro pela boca antes.

Mas sabem o que mais me comoveu e me surpreendeu? Foi quando eu senti sobre minha mão apoiada no espelho uma outra mão. Mais suave, de dedos mais longos, se apoiou na minha, e nós dois quase que imperceptivelmente enlaçamos nossos dedos.

Sem que eu percebesse nossos quadris começaram a se chocar em um ritmo alucinante e nossas bocas se encontravam com mais pressa, minha mão sobre a cintura do bastardo escorregou até o ziper da calça e por sobre ela passei a massagear o vulto sob o jeans, eu tinha que tirar aquele cinto, abrir aquele botão, tinha que tirar aquela calça e depois a cueca, torcendo para que ele esteja sem nada e...

- Senhores? Os senhores estão aí dentro? – a voz do lado de fora do provador nos chamou novamente à razão e em um pulo nós dois nos afastamos bruscamente um do outro, indo o mais longe que podíamos ir naquele reduzido espaço.

- Errr... Sim. – foi tudo o que o teme disse, tentando ao maximo recuperar o ar e a fala. Deus, como ele estava sexy, com a roupa completamente amarrotada, os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados, os lábios vermelhos sangue e com a cabeça apoiada contra o espelho...

- Vocês estão com algum problema? – certo, foco. Não posso mais me distrair, por mais que a visão excite até mesmo um camelo.

- Não... Quer dizer, a... a... A leg não está querendo sair, hehehe, só isso.

- Óh, o senhor precisa de ajuda? – sou só eu que estou percebendo um tom de pura vontade de entrar e ficar entre eu e o teme? Arg, vaca! Bando de mulheres no cio.

- Não. Eu já estou ajudando. Saímos em um instante – respondeu meu sexy-professor o mais friamente que conseguiu. Talvez uma pontada de ciúmes? Ui. – Dobe – o bastardo olhou para mim.

- O que?

- Merda, fale baixo – ele disse sussurrando, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando ajeitá-los o melhor possível, porém era impossível. Era óbvio que ele havia acabado sair de uma sessão tórrida de amassos inesquecível... Bem, não é como se eu não estivesse no mesmo estado, mas... Espera, isso foi uma auto-justificação? Droga de psicólogo fajuto. – Ponha a sua roupa, pegue a camisa azul clara, branca, preta, a calça social cinza riscada, a jeans preta e leve para o caixa.

- E a leg?

- Você realmente acha que eu escolheria algo tão brega assim? – um meio sorriso se desenhou nos lábios inchados dele e eu... Imbecil, ele planejou tudo, como sempre. - Estou te esperando lá e não demore. – e ele saiu, claro não sem antes dirigir um olhar inquisitivo para minha bóxer – E mais uma coisa.

- O que? – questionei meio ausente ainda.

- Dê um jeito nisso – MERDA, MERDA, MERDA. Vocês não acreditam no que ele fez, quer dizer foi tão, merda o que ele está querendo? Que eu o agarre de novo? Por que se é isso que ele quer, bem ele está quase conseguindo. O bastardo pôs a mão no meu membro coberto pelo tecido da bóxer e apertou, para depois sem MAIS NEM MENOS sair do provador. Maldito bastardo egocêntrico.

Bem, o que me resta agora é me vestir e... E pensar o quão saborosos eram aqueles lábios, o quão cheiro era aquele pescoço, o quão bom era aquele corpo e o quão profundos eram aqueles olhos... _Os olhos dele._

**0o0o0o0**

- E para onde nós vamos agora? – eu perguntei enquanto nós descíamos pela escada rolante. Bem, nós não tinhamos falado sobre o que aconteceu no provador e agora eu devo dizer: Estou envergonhado. Não por termos feito o que fizemos, mas sim pela forma que o fizemos. Deus, eu não sei explicar direito. É só que... Tenho a sensação que fomos precipitados. Eu sei o que vocês acham, depois de toda aquela tensão e sedução estava mais do que na hora, mas... Mas eu não queria que aquilo tivesse começado como um plano de sedução.

Não se enganem, não sou do tipo romântico que leva flores e tudo mais – ta, talvez eu seja. Mas só um pouquinho – eu já transei com inúmeras pessoas sem nem ao menos saber o nome delas, mas com o Sasuke é diferente, sinto como se um desafio não fosse o suficiente para... Ah esqueçam, eu só estou me enrrolando ainda mais e vocês não querem mesmo saber. Enfim, esqueçam. É melhor isso ficar para mim, só e somente para mim.

- Está quase na nossa hora, mas antes eu quero te levar a uma loja.

- Arg, outra? Já compramos roupas o suficiente. – eu disse enquanto saíamos da escada rolante e eu o seguia pelos corredores cheios do shopping.

- Não é uma loja de roupas é uma loja de...

- "Chemistry Passion"? – eu li o letreiro na frente da loja em que havíamos parado. Logo abaixo do nome tinha escrito 'chocolates e vinhos afrodisíacos' ÓH MERDA, um grande óh merda ( de novo ) eu não acredito que o bastardo me trouxe em uma loja assim, mas agora pensando... Eu nunca tinha visto ela antes. Bem, não é como se eu procurasse muito esse tipo de loja, na realidade eu acho que depois que comecei um relacionamento com a Sakura eu me tornei meio que... Assexuado. Droga, a Sakura!

- Aqui vendem os melhores chocolates e vinhos da cidade, vamos. – e antes que eu percebesse lá estava eu seguindo o bastardo e entrando dentro da loja. Logo quando eu entrei já senti um forte cheiro de chocolate ao rum e... E algo muito gostoso que eu não sabia o nome, mas que me fazia querer transar. – Eu vou ir pedir uma coisa para a vendedora, se quiser dê uma olhada. Verá que há coisas muito interessantes aqui – ele disse ao pé da minha orelha me fazendo arrepir-me e logo após se dirigiu a uma das atendentes. Merda, como ele chegou tão perto e eu não vi?

Bem, já que estou aqui nada melhor que dar uma olhada nas mercadorias. Haviam prateleiras repletas de chocolates de todos os tamanhos, formas, sabores e preços. Porém, sempre preços exosbitantes.

Foi então que meus olhos se chocaram contra uma parteleira com o seguinte letreiro "Sexo bom". Preciso dizer que em menos de dois segundos eu já estava diante dela? Não neh? Obrigado.

Havia de tudo ali, chocolate pura tensão, Hot n' Cold chocolate e um que me chamou ainda mais minha atenção. Era uma cesta com uma caixa de chocolates com cinco bom bons recheados por rum e ávelãs e mergulhados em puro cacau e uma garrafa de vinho. O nome era "Cinco sentidos", segunda a embalagem cada bom bom era responsável por aflorar um dos sentidos daquele que o comer, tendo o vinho que o acompanhava a melhor opção para completamentar o efeito.

Melhor olfato, melhor audição, melhor paladar, melhor visão, melhor tato... Meus olhos se dirigiram automaticamente ao Uchiha que estava perguntando algo à vendedora. Droga, eu simplesmente não posso resistir, vou ter que levar esse cesta. Quase que correndo eu fui em direção do caixa e paguei pela cesta, pedindo para que a embalasse para mim, realmente eu não queria que o bastardo visse ela, não até eu poder fazer o que eu tenho em mente.

Vocês querem saber? Há, queridos, isso é segredo.

- Comprou algo, dobe? – pergunto ele quando saimos da loja.

- Aham, e você? – ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e em silêncio nos dirigimos ao estacionamento.

- Não tinha o que eu procurava.

**0o0o0o0**

Eu já ouvi falar em silêncio absoluto, mas nunca pensei que ele fosse possível, claro isso até eu entrar naquela Ferrari e eu e o teme não trocarmos nenhuma palavra o caminho inteiro e vejam só, aqui estamos nós no estacionamento da escola de etiquetas, com o bastardo me esperando que eu saia, para que ele possa ir para casa.

- Bem, qual será o etinerário da próxima semana? – eu perguntei como que querendo alongar nosso tempo juntos, não estava pronto para me separar dele, não por todo um final de semana.

- Nós iremos aprimorar tudo o que você aprendeu até agora.

- Quer dizer que...

- Quer dizer que você já aprendeu tudo o que precisava aprender. Agora é só aperfeiçoar para não cometer mancada no...

- No casamento.

- Isto. – e eu sai do carro, céus estou sufocando – Bom final de semana.

- Para você também. Até segunda.

- Até. – e a Ferrari e seu potente motor arrancaram, me deixando finalmente sozinho.

Que dia! Primeiro o bastardo admite que me seduz, depois nos agarramos em um provador, depois me leva em uma loja de chocolates afrodisíacos e por fim me faz querer agarrá-lo e não deixá-lo ir. Merda, como eu vou sobreviver dois dias sem ele?

- É, bem vindo ao inferno Naruto. – foi tudo o que eu pude dizer e com um suspiro e as mãos cheias de sacolas me dirigi até minha BMW.

Esse ia ser um longo final de semana... Um longuíssimo. Merda.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Bem, desta vez o cap não demorou tanto. Admito que estou bem ansiosa para ver a receptividade dele. Quer dizer, apesar do que eu sempre digo, eu acho que não teria conseguido escrever de outra forma esse cap, bem eu disse a vcs, não é? Haveria algo mais 'íntimo', o que nos leva: Foi unanime, todos querem lemon e bem, eu o farei D: Só não está ainda decidido quem será o ativo e quem será o passivo. Por isso aos fãs de NaruSasu não fiquem mto felizes pela cena deste cap, as coisas podem mudar xD

Hn... Sobre a loja de chocolates e tudo mais, eu ia fazer algumas coisas nesse ambiente, mas o cap já estava se alongando demais, então eu cortei, porém não se esqueçam do que o Naruto comprou lá ;)

Enfim, se encerra a primeira semana de aulas do dobe. Coitadinho, lhe restam apenas mais 5 aulas e acabou. Por isso, que o próximo cap será um especial do final de semana do dobe, sem o Sasuke e com uma raivosa Sakura de tpm, poor guy xD "_Cap 07 – Brochar não é uma opção, é uma..."_ Bem, este cap não foi tãoo 'comédia', mas o próximo provavelmente será, o que me leva a dizer: Não faço ideia de quando irei postar ele D:

Por fim, eu quero agradecer a todos pelas reviews, chegamos novamente na casa dos 30 *-* Sério, eu quase choro quando vejo *-*

Espero que todos tenham gostado do cap, tbm espero que comentem e obrigada por lerem. Até o próximo!

Beijos ;*

**Resposta às Reviews: **Respostas através do 'reply review', exceto às anônimas que são logo abaixo. Obrigada \õ

**Bruna: **Olá! Oaksaoksa Bonequinhos do Uchiha? Hohohoh, não me dê ideias (se bem, que um tempo atrás o mc donalds tava dando bonequinhos de naruto pro mc lanche feliz, sim, eu comprei um só pra ter o sasuke - ) Enfim, fico contente que o cap tenha sido do teu agrado e bem, espero que esse cap 6 tbm o seja. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**Rafaela: **Olá! Aksoakosakoksa Bom saber que a minha fic é 'altas emoções' xD E realmente, mega fértil é um apelido para a imaginação do naruto. Enfim, fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do cap e espero que este tbm esteja do teu agrado. Beijos ;*

**Gb:** Olá! OKASOKAOSKAOSKAOSKAOKSA Sim, o teme lambeu o naruto, e não importe quantas vezes tu leia a coisa não mudará \õ Sim, eu sei. Uma ideia insana dessa minha cabecinha desequilibrada, mas eu não resisti oaksoaksoks

Ui, que tenso isso da tensão sexual ultrapassar a tela do pc! - Bem, sobre o provador, como vc deve ter visto não foi ÓH QUE COISA! Até pq a minha intenção não era que houvesse lemon ou coisa assim, mas é um começo ;)

OAKSOAKSOAK Certo, entendi seu ponto de vista: Ou os dois transam logo ou algo explode \õ/ Bem, acalme-se D: Pq haverá lemon n.n

Enfim, espero que este cap não tenha te decepcionado e tudo mais, obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**Nikamura Madoka:** Olá! Etcha! Já entendi. Não importa a forma, tem que ter lemon oaskoaksa Bem, a pedido, terá sim! E eu concordo sobre sem ele ficar vazia a narração, enfim, fora o fato que mais de uma dúzia de leitoras me matariam o.o /abafa D:

Oin, desculpa pela demora, é só que eu ando mto sem tempo para tudo, mas não fique noites sem dormir não o.o Pq demorando ou não, boas maneiras não parará!

Koaksoaksaoksa

Acho que dessa vez até que fui rápida para postar, mas mesmo assim, espero que tenhas gostado deste cap. Beijos ;*

**Sophie Clarkson: **Olá! Nya, bom saber que vc está se divertindo com a fic, mas não morra não, isso faz mal pro coração(?) aoskaokasa Enfim, não posso prometer mto sobre a demora, mas com certeza a fic eu não pararei, por isso, espero que tenhas gostado deste cap. Beijos ;*

**Sabrinanbc:** Olá! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e sim, haverá lemon, não se preocupe! Só não sei ainda em quais posições, mas eu concordo contigo, eles são completos demais para simplesmente definir algo, por isso estou tentando planejar algo mais... Interativo ?D:

Add no msn? Claro, claro. Mas eu não recebi o seu e-mail na review, ff. Net odeia links D: Por isso, se vc quiser pode me add (coloque o que está entre os parenteses):

tamaravidaletti(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

Espero que vc tenha gostado do cap 6 e obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Aviso: Há cenas 'eróticas' (insinuativas) e palavras de baixo calão neste capítulo. Obrigada \õ_

**Cap 07 – Broxar não é uma opção, é uma...**

_Por Kappuchu09_

_Sábado de manhã:_

Eu odeio o bastardo, eu odeio o bastardo, eu odeio o bastardo, eu odeio o bastardo, eu... Certo, vocês entenderam. Mas é que .odeio.. Quer dizer, ele tem aquele ar de autosuficiência, aquele sorrisinho sarcástico, aqueles olhos zombadores, aquela pose arrogante, aquele nariz impinado, aquele... Aquele maldito traseiro-enlouquecedor-de-pobres-loiros.

Aff, quem ele pensa que é? Puff, não passa de um bastardo, filho da mãe, miserável, mal educado e muito gostoso. Arg. .. Ele se acha muito importante, ele nem é grande coisa, certo quem eu estou querendo enganar... O cara é grande coisa. Ele é a porra do Uchiha-vem-e-me-arromba-Sasuke. Vocês realmente acham que tem como não odiar ele? Claro que não. Porque até quando ele está te agarrando – para os sortudos, ou seja, eu! Hoho – ele é um maldito dominador... Não que eu não goste de dominadores, claro que eu também gosto de ser um dominador, mas... Isso não está fazendo sentido, não é? Arg, .o... Vocês já sabem o resto.

D-R-O-G-A!

Eu não acredito que eu estou no início do meu sábado e esse maldito já está me atormentando, será que ele não pode simplesmente dar aulas sem enlouquecer, seduzir e excitar seus alunos? Deus, eu não acredito que estou aqui deitado na cama, olhando para o teto e pensando em motivos para odiar ele, por favor, digam que vocês não acreditaram em tudo o que eu disse. NÃO HÁ como odiar ele, por que ele é Uchiha-me-deixa-te-arregaçar-Sasuke e...

M-E-R-D-A! Por favor, não me digam que eu estou me apaixonando, não digam, não digam, não... DROGA, eu estou me apaixonando. Isso não deveria acontecer, ele é só meu sexy teacher, com seu sexy traseiro e seu sexy abdômen e seu sexy meio sorriso e seu sexy cabelo de bunda de pato – fala sério, vocês nunca repararam? – e seu sexy – e provavelmente grande - pênis. Nada mais que isso. Só isso, apenas isso...

- Naruto, o café está na mesa, levanta.

Gritou a Sakura no andar de baixo e eu como um pobre e vulnerável loiro - isso não está pegando bem - me levantei, claro só para perceber que antes do café eu precisaria de um banho, um belo & gelado banho. D-r-o-g-a - adorei esse negócio de soletrar as palavras – Aff, sinto uma hipotermia vindo a caminho.

E só para constar, faltam 60 horas, 20 minutos, 15 segundos e 33 milésimos para minha próxima aula. ...sexy.

_Sábado de Tarde:_

Minha vida é um inferno, minha vida é um inferno, minha...

- Levanta as pernas naruto. – minha vida é um inferno e minhas pernas estão levantadas.

Cara, sei que isso não tem muito haver com a minha crise existencial – isso me lembra: legal, neh? Eu comecei esse capítulo com uma crise... Que emo -, mas eu precio comentar: Qual é o problema das mulheres? Não, porque elas reclamam que os homens são promíscuos, que são infiéis, mas também... Porra, vocês não tem ideia do que é a Sakura limpando a casa, ela parece uma sapa rosa, não é sério. Ela _realmente_ parece uma sapa rosa.

Imaginem a Sakura-testuda – sim, e ela é minha noiva. – cheia de bobes na cabeça, uma toca, uma calça de moletom, uma camiseta velha minha, três vezes maior que ela, com o rosto cheio de minancora – tudo bem que seja boa para espinhas, mas precisa disso tudo? – Pff, e depois ainda reclamam que os homens viram gays.

Fala sério, pensem um pouco: De um lado uma Sakura-testuda de bobes e cara branca e do outro Uchiha-vem-quente-que-eu-to-cozido-Sasuke, quem vocês escolheriam? Por Deus, e precisa pensar muito? É óbvio que é o bastardo.

Merda, como que eu sempre acabo falando dele? Parece até perseguição. Mas é um fato: Aquele homem é um pedaço de mal caminho. Sasuke é o tipo de nome que se usa como sinônimo para os sete pecados capitais.

Bem, como eu não tenho nada o que fazer mesmo...

_Ira:_ Cara não queiram ver o bastardo bravo. Eu tenho medo só de pensar na pobre vendedora que nos interrompeu ontem. – vadia mal comida... -.

_Gula:_ Há! O que aquela boca come não deve ser brinquedo não. Depois de ontem eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Ela é grande, suculenta, macia e completamente viciante.

_Luxuria:_ Com certeza, essa é uma daquelas palavras que descrevem o bastardo, quem que já cruzou o caminho desse homem, que não deixou baba escorrendo, e entrou em combustão instantânea em excitação?

_Preguiça:_ E quem não sente uma preguicinha depois de se agarrar com ele? Fala sério, ele suga – u.i.e. – cada poro de energia da gente – vulgo: EU -.

_Avareza:_ Pff, bastardo egocêntrico e mesquinho, não divide aquela divindade com qualquer um, o que não é de todo ruim, afinal ele é meu e... Arg, ignorem isso.

_Vaidade:_ Apenas uma palavra: Cabelo-bunda-de-pato.

_Inveja:_ ... Certo, acho que ele não é os sete pecados, deve ser só os seis. Porque o que demônios esse homem pode invejar de outro ser humano? Ele é rico, gostoso, inteligente, gostoso... Já disse gostoso?

... Certo, eu sei. Isso está ficando deprimente. Não precisam ficar me dizendo.

- Naruto, empurra aquela mesa para mim?

- Para que essa faxina? – perguntei me levantando e indo empurrar a dita mesa.

- Ora essa, o casamento está quase chegando. Quero deixar tudo pronto para a volta da nossa lua de mel.

...Só se for lua de fel mesmo.

Ah sim, faltam agora 63 horas, 38 minutos, 40 segundos e 20 milésimos.

Óh céus, óh vida!

_Sábado à Noite:_

Agora é oficial, eu estou enlouquecendo. Sim, eu sei que eu já era meio louco antes, mas agora é definitivo. Eu preciso agarrar aquele traseiro ou então vou subir pelas paredes - literalmente subir pelas paredes.

Eu preciso, eu preciso, eu preciso – sério mesmo – agarrar o bastardo, colocá-lo dentro de um quarto e ficar lá dentro com ele por no mínimo três décadas, podendo transar, acordar do lado dele, transar, fazer as refeições com ele, transar... Já falei transar? E então eu poderei pensar em libertá-lo. Fala sério, eu não posso acreditar nisso. Não posso acreditar que esteja realmente pensando em algo mais do que simplesmente transar. Eu não acredito, como que ele consegue me deixar cada dia mais gamado nele? Eu não entendo.

- Naruto, está tudo bem? – me perguntou Sakura da cama, usando seu pijama de flanela nada atraentem, diga-se de passagem.

É agora ou nunca, eu preciso fazer isso. Preciso parar de pensar assim do bastardo. Eu tenho tesão por ele, não paixão, muito menos amor.

Sei que essa parte vai parecer completamente nojenta para vocês, e cara para mim também, mas há certas coisas que um homem deve fazer, como por exemplo me despir, ir até a cama, me jogar em cima da Sakura e... E beijar ela e passar a mão nela e...

- Naruto, nós vamos transar? – óh deus, e como podem dizer que mulheres são mais inteligentes que homens? Essa mulher é um asno.

- Acho que sim, por quê?

- hãaa... Eu já volto. – foi tudo que ela me disse antes de escapar dos meus braços frouxos e correr para o banheiro trancando a porta.

... Agora que eu me lembro, ela está menstruada... Eca.

**0o0o0o0**

- Voltei. – foi tudo o que ela disse antes de pular sobre mim e me agarrar.

Acredito que vocês não querem saber todos os detalhes, não é? Por favor, digam que não, porque eu quero evitar ter de descrever isso. Basta vocês saberem que a gente se beijou, que eu tirei as roupas dela e que eu evitei de todas as formas possíveis tocar nos seios dela, porque o bastardo não tem seios e... Droga, eu tenho que parar de pensar nele. _Agora_.

Vocês se lembram que uma vez eu falei das leis de Murphy? Pois é, e ela ataca novamente. Porque eu sou um animal, porque tudo que tem que dar errado dará, da pior forma e do pior jeito. Ou seja, eu fechei os olhos e – com o perdão da palavra – meti. Não, é sério, meti mesmo! E é nesse momento que eu vejo estrelinhas e que um cabelo negro aparece na minha frente, um perfume critrico amadeirado – eu ainda quero descobrir onde ele compra – invadiu minhas narinas, e eu abri os olhos e com que eu me deparei? E vocês ainda tem dúvidas? Óbvio que é com o bastardo-super-sexy-que-eu-estou-arrombando-Sasuke. Deus, que homem. Que traseiro, que pernas, que tudo, que...

- Ahh, Naruto, mais. - ...essa foi a voz da Sakura? Óh merda. Óh merda. Óh merda. Óh merda. Óh merda.Óh merda. Óh merda. Óí, eu não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo comigo, o que eu fiz de errado, Deus? Eu sou um pobre bissexual que quer ser feliz transando com sua futura esposa, enquanto pensa no seu sexy professor de etiqueta, o que eu fiz de mal nesse mundo para merecer isso?

O que aconteceu?

...Vocês não precisam saber, claro que não precisam.

- Naruto... Você broxou?

ÓH MERDA, a Sakura é uma vaca mesmo. E lá se vai meu segredo de estado – ta, talvez não tanto assim, mas... -. Enfim, acho melhor explicar: A sakura precisava gemer? Ela realmente precisava gemer? Ela podia ficar quieta e guardar para ela, mas não... Ela tem que gemer e me fazer perceber que é ela e não o bastardo em quem eu estou metendo – sim, linguajar chulo, não gostou? Engole, porque isso é uma baita de uma safadeza oculta, pronto falei -.

...Droga, o que eu estou dizendo? Não é culpa dela, sou eu. Como eu poderia transar com ela pensando nele? Quem está sendo sacaneado aqui é ela, não eu... Já disse como eu odeio a minha consciência? Arg.

- Naruto... – eu simplesmente sai de cima dela e me sentei no colchão, colocando meus pés nos chão.

- Sakura, agora não. – eu não estou preocupado por ter broxado, porque convenhamos: Nós sabemos que eu não broxaria. Minha preocupação é muito maior. Sei que vai parecer uma idiotice, mas eu preciso perguntar: Quanto tempo leva para se apaixonar?

- Naruto, olhe... Isso acontece com todo mundo e...

- Eu disse, que agora não Sakura. – foi tudo o que eu precisei dizer antes de andar ainda nú em direção ao banheiro. Eu precisava tirar do meu corpo o cheiro dela, e do meu pênis aqueles rastros de sangue. Eu preciso pensar.

Claro seria muito mais fácil de se pesar, se quando eu entrasse no banheiro não encontrasse o chão todo molhado e em cima da pia o meu melhor prestobarba – cinco reais o negócio, deve ter até ouro na lâmina – largado de qualquer jeito, completamente inutilizável e claro, cheio de pêlos nas lâminas, fora a sujeira da pia... Isso explica muita coisa, como por exemplo a demora da Sakura e o fato das pernas dela estarem tão lisas. ...íssimo. Indignei.

Arg, ainda bem que eu broxei.

P.S.: 55 horas, 09 minutos, 46 segundos e 2 milésimos. – não que eu esteja contando, claro -

**0o0o0o0**

_Domingo de manhã:_

Isso é deprimente. Sério mesmo, deprimente. Acordar às oito da manhã em pleno domingo, por culpa de uma ereção no dia seguinte ao ter broxado com a sua noiva. Será que se eu vender a minha história para um cineasta, o filme vai ser um sucesso? Pff, claro que vai. Ainda mais se acharem um ator com um traseiro tão bom quanto o Uchiha... Quem eu quero enganar? Isso é impossível.

Mas vocês – seu bando de desocupados – devem estar querendo saber: óh, o que o pobre dobe está fazendo? – sim, eu reparei que me chamei de dobe, gostaria que vocês não ficassem me lembrando as influências do Uchiha, obrigado. –

Simples, eu estou esparramado no meu belo sofá, com meu laptop no colo, e um pote de sorvete do lado. Eu posso estar com dor nos testículos por ficar excitado por muito tempo, eu posso ter broxado, eu posso até estar pegando hipotermia por causa dos banhos gelados, mas quem está por cima agora sou eu, porque eu tenho um pote de sorvete e vocês não. HÁ! – sim, eu sei. Deprimente.

Vamos ver, eu não tenho nada para fazer no computador e estou a todas as custas evitando ir nos sites pôrnos, por isso... Certo, isso era confidencial.

Enfim, vamos fazer o básico. Abrir o msn, abrir o orkut e... ÓH MY FUCK! Eu não acredito que o bastardo me adicionou no orkut. Não. É sério. Ele me adicionou mesmo, eu não acredito nisso. Estou completamente chocado! Vamos ver então, antes eu vou aceitar. Agora vamos ler o profile do bastardo e... Realmente, não nega que seja o orkut dele mesmo:

"Quem sou eu: Com certeza melhor do que um dia você chegará a ser."

...Egocêntrico.

Vamos ver, scrapbook... VACAS! Se eu disser que tem no mínimo trinta scraps de mulheres – diferentes – vocês acreditariam?

"Yume: Sasuke-kun, por favor, me adiciona. Eu quero tanto fazer parte da sua vida"

Vaca, vaca, vaca! Eu faço parte da vida dele, você não passa de uma putinha de esquina que quer dar pra ele. Ele é gay sua... Certo, parei.

Hn... Album, interessante. Só tem um álbum que... Que é privado... Só eu posso acessá-lo... óh merda, eu acho que vou ter uma hemorragia. Alguém me segura. Com receio, ao mesmo tempo que com ânsia – sim, vai entender. Eu sou um paradoxo, ué. – eu cliquei no link e então eu vi o paraíso. Não. É sério – percebi que tenho mania de dizer isso, vai entender. - mesmo, eu vi o paraíso.

Só havia uma foto: Sasuke com uma bermuda e blusa de regata de academia. Ou seja, tudo aderido ao corpo, lacrado a vácuo, todo suado, com um olhar lacivo, algumas mechas do cabelo caindo sobre os olhos, aqueles bíceps perfeitos, com aquele belo par de suculentas coxas, que ele tenha um traseiro perfeito já sabíamos, mas com certeza as pernas não ficam nada para trás não e... E uma das mãos apertando a calça, na altura exata das partes baixas. M-E-R-D-A!

Primeira Reação: Meu pote de sorvete caiu, e foi parar em cima do sofá. Segunda reação: meu queixo caiu. Terceira reação: Minha ereção subiu.

Certo Naruto, respira e inspira, respira e inspira, se acalme que tudo vai dar certo e... Caraca! Esse homem é sexy demais, gostoso demais, TUDO demais. Ahh, e tem algo escrito no canto da foto... Espera, isso é um número de celular? Hn... Tem mais uma mensagem abaixo:

P.S.: Limpa a baba, dobe.

Quem ele pensa que é? Se acha muito importante, só porque o orkut dele bomba, e ele é sexy e... Espera. Ele tem um albúm exclusivo para mim, com uma foto tensa e com um número de celular, eu devo admitir que esse número é do celular dele? OMFG!

Certo, certo Naruto, respire, respire, respire: PORRA, eu tenho o número do celular do teme! Uhhh, imaginem quantas pessoas no mundo querem isso e não tem! Eu sou demais. Okay, melhor parar com esse ataque e fazer algo útil como por exemplo ligar para ele.

Vamos lá, eu vou pegar meu celular discar o número e... E está chamando. Sei que isso vai parecer estúpido, mas... Mas eu estou nervoso. O que vai acontecer se ele atender? O que eu vou...

- Sim?

ÓH merda! Ele atendeu! O que eu digo? O que eu digo? O que... Espera, ele... Wow que voz é essa!

- Sasuke?

- Dobe?

Ca-ra-ca! Eu preciso fazer esse comentário: As vozes das pessoas nrmalmente se modificam quando falam no telefone, ou ficam mais grossas ou mais finas, mas a do teme, - só para variar – é uma exceção. Merda, a do teme está ainda mais perfeita. Ela está ligeiramente rouca, com um tom especialmente sensual e completamente enlouquecedora. Deus, acho que vou orgasmar só ouvindo ele falar... Hn... Ideia interessante, será?

- Pelo jeito você viu meu orkut, gostou da foto, dobe? – não imagina. Odiei ter que te ver suado, com o rosto levemente corado e com as pernas expostas. Estúpido teme, estúpidas perguntas do teme.

- Pode-se dizer que foi... Surpreendente. – sim, eu disse essa última palavra com a maior sensualidade que eu poderia.

- Óh sim, aposto que foi. Ainda está olhando para ela?

- Eu – é claro que sim, mas eu nçao vou admitir isso em voz alta, seria humilhante e degradante demais para uma só pessoa, ainda mais depois desse meu final de semana, baixo circunstancia alguma eu vou... – Sim.

- Imaginava, sabe o que eu estava pensando, dobe? – não, não sei. Mas eu sei no que eu estou pensando: .estuprar. Bastardo egocêntrico, filho da mãe com o puto traseiro mais pegável do Japão e com a porra da voz mais enlouquecedora do Japão... Hn, percebam como os japoneses são sortudos.

- Não. No que?

- Na sexta-feira passada.

- Sexta...

- Sim, sexta. Nada consegue apagar da minha mente a sua boxer vermelha...

ÓH MERDA! Ereção, ereção, ereção...

- ...Melhor, nada consegue apagar da minha mente o vulto por trás dela. Devíamos ter marcado algo este final de semana.

BASTARDO FILHO DA MÃE! Quer dizer que eu passei um final de semana desgraçado quando eu podia estar chafurdando em uma cama, com a minha boca em locais pouco condecorosos e minhas mãos apalpando coisa muito mais interessantes que... Arg, e o bastardo ainda fala com essa voz rouca.

- Verdade? Você não estava tão diferente de mim.

- Não, não estou. – esse verbo está conjudado no presente ou é minha impressão? Oh fuck!

- Não... Está?

- Não. Meu pau está tão duro que chega a suplicar para que você esteja aqui. – PUTA MERDA!

- Verdade? – engoli em seco, de novo. O que? Tentem ter um Uchiha-perfeitão-Sasuke falando com sua voz rouca no telefone e dizendo essas coisas 'feias', fala sério teu cérebro pifaria de vez, assim como o meu.

- Óh sim, mas parece que tudo o que ele vai conseguir é minha mão, enquanto eu imagino você.

- Imagina o que? – minha mão delizou para debaixo das minhas calças.

- Imagino como eu tiro aquela boxer e coloco a minha boca sobre a tua ereção e chupo, óh sim, eu chuparia e lamberia e...

- Hmmmmm...

- ... E depois afundaria meu rosto na tua garganta e morderia tanto, que te deixaria marcado como meu para sempre.

- Hmmm, se eu pudesse, eu estaria agora mesmo apertando o teu traseiro, oh se estaria. Eu adoraria cheirar tudo em você, sentir esse seu perfume enlouquecedor, eu te faria gemer tanto, que você perderia a consciência. – o que? Eu não vou ser o passivozinho dessa ligação, e tenho dito!

- Hmmmm... – ÓH MEU DEUS, o Uchiha-dono-do- instrumento-demoníaco-sexualmenteativo-de-trabalho–Sasuke gemeu! Puta merda, eu acho que vou gozar – sim, estou sendo bem mal educado, mas foda-se, vocês não tem ideia do quão sexy é o gemido desse homem, puts! – esqueça Naruto. Eu te colocaria de quatro tão rápido que você nem ao menos teria tempo de pensar em nada mais além do fato do meu pau estar te fodendo.

Eu preciso fazer esse comentário: Para um professor de etiqueta ele está bem boca suja... A-DO-RO! Mas deixando isso de lado, merda meus olhos simplesmente não se desgrudam da foto na tela do computador, cada palavra dele parece invocar posições na minha mente e a foto só facilita tudo.

– Você está excitado, Naruto? – uie, que voz!

- Sim, e você?

- Eu quero te foder. – é disso que eu gosto.

- Quem vai ser fodido vai ser você. Onde você está? Eu vou até ai e...

- Leve o terno azul marinho que compramos sexta e sapatos sociais. Agora eu preciso desligar. Boa sorte com a sua mão, dobe. – ele desligou, ele simplesmente desligou rindo e me deixou com a maior ereção da minha vida!

GRANDÍSSIMO FILHO DA MÃE! Eu não acredito que ele fez isso tudo de propósito, que ele me seduziu por telefone – PELA PORRA DO TELEFONE! – só para depois desligar e me deixar com uma vontade gigantesca de...

- Naruto? Você pode ir comprar café para...

- ...foder até arregaçar aquele bastardo egocêntrico.

- Naruto?

Ops, não me digam que eu estava pensando alto, por favor, não me digam, não me digam, não... Merda, eu estava.

- Que linguajar é esse? – questionou a Sakura colocando uma das mãos da cintura, puts me ferrei.

... F-I-L-H-O-D-A-M-Ã-E!

46 horas, 18 minutos, 34 segundos e 13 milésimos.

_Domingo de Tarde:_

Devo dizer, há apenas algumas horas atrás eu tive uma das melhores punhetas – acho que vou lavar minha boca com sabão, ando dizendo muitas palavras feias - das últimas 20 horas – sim, eu estava tentando ficar mais de 20 horas sem me masturbar, mas desde que eu conheci o bastardo 20 horas é tempo demais - . Não, é sério. Eu realmente tive uma ótima sessão, puts aquela foto está gravada a fogo na minha retina... Que pernas, que coxas, que abdômen, que... Que tudo.

Isso é deprimente, sério. O que leva um ser humano a ficar se entupindo de sorvete em um pleno domingo ensolarado e navegando por sites de etiqueta? Bem, eu fiz a pergunta, mas só para variar – repare o sarcasmo – eu mesmo vou respondê-la: Uchiha-não-sei-das-quantas-Sasuke. Aquele maníaco por coxas desprotegidas, excitador de alunos, pff odeio ele.

Mas uma coisa não se pode negar: O maldito é um ótimo professor, porque desde a primeira aula eu não consigo mais me sentar de qualquer jeito, ou falar de qualquer forma. Até porque... OMFG!

Eu não acredito nisso que eu estou vendo! Vocês não vão acreditar no que eu acabei de achar: "Boas Maneiras no Sexo para mulheres"**¹**, wow e isso existe? Estou chocado e por isso mesmo vou fechar a página e... Vocês realmente acreditam nisso? Nops, eu vou é abrir e ler.

Vamos ver... Antes do sexo:

_Chiclete:_ Tem que jogar fora antes de começar a beijar ou transar. Esconder debaixo da língua ou em um canto da bochecha é pecado mortal. Dividir então...

Realmente, a Sakura esqueceu um dia de jogar fora o chiclete e... Arg, eu pensei que iria morrer sufocado naquele dia, enfim... Continuando...

_Depilação:_ É quase uma obrigação da mulher manter o corpo lisinho. Mas se de repente pinta aquele clima e você lembra que suas pernas não estão depiladas? Nem pense em pedir um aparelho de barba para fazer o serviço sozinha no banheiro (quanto menos na frente do moço). De duas, uma: ou você desencana da estética e parte para o ataque (confiante que ele vai esquecer dos pêlos, mas não da sua performance na cama) ou desiste da transa (afinal, pinicar a pele do companheiro pode cortar o barato).

PELOS DEUSES! Esse site resume todas as gafês que a Sakura já chegou a fazer um dia ou que ainda fará. Pelo menos eu sei que não estou só nesse mundo, eu sei que há outros homens que quando vão ao banheiro depois de uma transa encontram seu melhor – repito MELHOR – prestobarba usado. Melhor continuar a ler e continuar a descobrir mais podres da Sakura – coitado de quem se casar com ela e... Espera, eu vou me casar com ela... Merda. –

_Desodorante & Perfume:_ Esqueça as fragrâncias muito fortes, que deixam um rastro por onde passam. Homem gosta do cheiro de mulher mesmo. E passar perfume nos pêlos pubianos é muito cafona.

Realmente, perfume de flores tropicais não é nada original, nem agradável... Hn, vejamos:

Durante a transa:

_Broxada:_ O dito-cujo do bonitão pifou na hora H? Você não deve bancar a psicanalista, tentando entender o que aconteceu. Muito menos se esborrachar de rir. Nem ter piedade do moço, falando que não faz questão, que entende o problema.

É, psicanalista nunca... Por experiência própria.

_Bate-papo & Posições: _Nada de tagarelar feito uma louca na hora do sexo. O máximo que você pode fazer é dar umas dicas do que gosta

Arg, isso me lembra a minha primeira vez com a Sakura, ela tinha sérios problemas em calar a boca e fuder – ops, mals o vocábulo -, mas enfim, ela não calava a boca, sério só não broxei na hora por milagre, pensando... Eu devia ter broxado, assim ela teria me largado de primeira.

_Xixi:_ A vontade pode cortar seu barato na hora do bem-bom. Imagine o moço balançando sobre você, fazendo a maior pressão sobre a sua bexiga...

Eu não vou comentar isso, porque... Bem, porque não quero me lembrar daquela cena horrível, daquela noite de outono... Eca!

Depois da Transa:

_Agradecimentos:_ Nada de soltar um "muito obrigada". Não se agradece uma transa. E nem se atreva a perguntar se foi bom para ele. Quando não se tem nada muito original para falar, melhor ficar de boca fechada.

Realmente, esse é o tipo de site que a sakura deveria ter lido – acho que vou colocar nos favoritos dela, sem que ela saiba - antes de termos transado pela primeira vez. Deus, eu não consigo entender como que ainda estamos juntos, só mesmo eu sendo bi e dando escapadinhas noturnas, bem pelo menos antes de conhecer o Uchiha-loiros-orgasmando-por-ele-Sasuke... Mas no final das contas eu até sinto pena da Sakura. Imagine ser comparada com Sasuke... Fala sério, deve ser muito humilhante. E nada me tira da cabeça que se fosse o Uchiha-boa-língua-no-mal-sentido-Sasuke com um cliclete na boca, ou com outras coisas na boca – de preferência – não seria uma gafê...

O que – fatalmente – me leva a mesma pergunta de sempre: Por que mesmo eu vou me casar com a Sakura?

Essa é aquele tipo de pergunta que sempre acaba com uma incógnita, tipo equação sacas? Mas depois de ver esse site, eu cheguei a algumas conclusões. Querem saber? – se vocês estão lendo é porque querem saber, então - De três coisas eu estou certo – sensação de dejà vú? Não imagine... Sim, eu estou rodando os olhos, idiotas. -

Primeiro: Sakura é um porco aranha.

Segundo: Havia uma parte dela e eu não sabia que poder essa parte possuia, que tinha desejo pelos meus caríssimos prestobarbas.

Terceiro: Eu estou incondicional e irremediavelmente aliviado por ter broxado, afinal broxar não é uma opção...

... É uma necessidade.

P.S.: Não, isso não é plágio. É só... Utilizar recursos, HÁ!

P.S².: Odeio finais de semana... Não, odeio Uchiha-dono-do-instrumento-demoníaco-de-trabalho-muito-prazeroso-2-Sasuke.

P.S³.: 36 horas, 29 minutos, 30 segundos, 07 milésimos. Obrigado por perguntarem, puff.

**0o0o0o0**

**¹: **.

**Notas da Autora: **Hey! Eu não sei como consegui postar esse cap tão rápido (sim, para mim quase dois meses é rápido! Mas também eu tenho desculpas, eu estava baixo tensão com o enem, falando nisso eu tenho que dizer isso: Estou num puts revolts com o enem! É uma baixaria isso que fizeram com os estudante e se eu tivesse um twitter eu iria chingar mto lá! Pronto, eu precisava desabafar. Obrigada.)

Bem, ele foi bem mais curto que os outros - por ser como eu havia dito antes - um extra. Coitada, acho que zuei mto da Sakura, mas fazer o que. Espero que vocês tenham gostado do cap e que ele tenha ajudado vocês a rirem um pouquinho que seja '-' Sei que o cap estava meio estranho (com parágrafos simplesmente jogados), mas foi proposital, algo como: dobe está tão parafuso que não consegue nem pensar direito. Ahh, isso me lembra: Eu usei alguns 'vocativos' que o pessoal comenta em reviews, por isso: Obrigada. Caso alguém tenha mais, mande-me - E a cena do telefone... Bem, ela não iria acontecer nesse cap, não até a Vick me pedir, então se tiverem de esquartejar ou agradecer o façam a ela xD

Quero agradecer também as reviews que chegaram na casa dos 20 (sim, foi menos que nos outros caps, mas tudo bem, eu me recupero ç.ç) oskaoska.

Sobre o próximo cap:_ "Eu já falei como a.d.o.r.o mictórios?" _Bem, eu não sei quando o próximo cap será postado, minha vida anda uma loucura com essa loucura do enem, vestiba e tudo mais, por isso, eu posso vir a demorar de novo, mas acreditem eu não abandonarei Boas Maneiras, never D:

Mais uma vez: Obrigada pelas reviews, espero que vocês gostem do cap e... Mais reviews? *-* (viciei xD )

Beijos ;*

**Respostas às Reviews: **Respostas através do 'Reply Reviews', exceto às anônimas logo abaixo. Obrigada \õ.

**Gigisalzinho: **Olá, fico feliz que estejas gostando da fic, espero que gostes do cap 7. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**Hanajima-san:** Olá! Ah, sem problemas, acho que ultimamente anda tendo um surto de pcs com problemas, enfim.. (?) fico feliz que vc tenha rido nos últimos cap, sei lá,a cho que essa coisa de ser mto crítica não é algo que irá me abandonar tão cedo. Wow, vc é a primeira a me dizer que não há necessidade de lemon. Quer dizer, eu realmente concordo contigo, pq quando eu pensei na fic eu pensava mais como sedução, como insinuação, não sexo explícito, sabe? Mas mesmo assim, eu espero que vc goste do lemon, que está me fazendo sair fumacinha da cabeça aoksoaks;

Boas maneiras atrasou um pouco – bastante -, mas está att, espero que gostes. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**Sabrinanbc:** Olá! Também concordo, e eu vou tentar fazer isso. Não tem como colocar um de passivo e outro ativo seria mto... Broxa, se é que vc me entende D: Bem, sobre NaruSasu, realmente são ics raras, se vc quer um conselho leia Naruko (tem no meu perfil) ela anda escrevendo só narusau ultimamente e Deus, ela é a Deusa dos lemons #-#

Nossa! Praticamente todos os dias? Oin, que alegria isso - Bem, sobre as postagens, eu não sei o que te dizer, estou em ano de vestiba daí já viu ne. Mas é como eu sempre digo: posso demorar, mas nunca paro uma fic. Não se preocupe. Espero que tenhas gostado deste cap e obrigada pelos comentários. Beijos ;*

**Bruna: **Olá! Fico feliz que tenhas gostado. Realmente, esses dois são tudo e mais um pouco - koaksokas se catar? Digamos que eles estão a caminho, e quanto ao casório, é esperar para ver. Espero que tenhas gostado do cap e obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**I'm ama'ah: **Olá! Oh yeah! Mas pense assim: só vivemos sem o teme sempre, ele é só dois dias, ué que aguente como homem. Ahh, sem problemas, completamente compreenssível não termos tempo para comentar todos os caps, mas fico feliz que tenha arrumado tempo para esse coment. Sempai? Wow *-* Se quiser pode sim, mas acho que não é para tanto. Apenas Kappuchu ou Kapp-chan já está ótimo aoskaoksa Enfim, espero que o cap 7 tenha lhe agradado, obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**Gb: **Olá! Aoskaoksaos Fico feliz que tenha gostado da cena do provador. Yeah, as coisas tendem a ficar cada vez mais tensas, ou é isso que eu espero pelo menos D: Hohoho, sobre os chocolates e o vinho, bem vai ter que aguardar xD A relação com a sakura... Bem, digamos que está na hora do loiro cair na real, não posso dizer mais nada, estou guardando para o cap certo ;) (sim, cheia dos segredos oaksoasa) KAOSKAOSA que nome composto! Hein, eu posso usar ele? *O* Bem, não terá ele 'diretamente', mas ele terá sua participação ;) Espero que tenhas gostado do cap 7, apesar da demora. Beijos ;*

**Nikamura Madoka: **Olá! Aoskaosa Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do cap. Não a sakura não será atropelada e o naruto não irá para as montanhas, se bem que ele não se importaria de acampar com o teme ;) Hohoho, aguarde ;D Noites em aflição? Faça isso não, dá rugas xD Boas maneiras atrasou um pouco – bastante -, mas está att, espero que gostes. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Aviso: Há cenas 'eróticas' (insinuativas) e palavras de baixo calão neste capítulo. Obrigada \õ_

**Cap 08: Sexta aula - Já falei da minha doentia relação com mictórios?**

_Por Kappuchu09_

Hoje é segunda, hoje é segunda, hoje é segunda, hoje é... Certo, eu sei que vocês sabem que hoje é segunda, mas é só para não perder o costume de começar meus relatos tendo um ataque, muito obrigado.

Bem, como eu já disse hoje é segunda e cá estou eu nessa primaveril noite para... Certo, que coisa mais gay... Até para mim. Enfim, cá estou eu nessa linda noite de segunda e... Okay, está chovendo, felizes? Pff, como eu dizia cá estou eu nessa droga de noite de segunda feira usando um terno azul marinho, sapatos sociais, cabelos minuciosamente bagunçados – o que? Eu gosto, ué – e esperando ansiosamente para que o Uchiha-voz-rouca-e-sexy-que-te-faz-ter-um-orgasmo-no-telefone-Sasuke apareça.

Sabe, eu andei pensando – sim, finais de semana como o que eu tive te faz reconsiderar muitos fatores nas nossas vidas – Enfim, eu andei pensando na quantidade de besteiras que eu ando fazendo. Eu vou me casar com a Sakura, ela é a mulher certa para mim – sei que vocês devem estar com uma cara de 'wtf', mas deixem-me terminar – que eu sei que sempre estará lá, que me ama, ela que vai me dar meus filhos, é nela em quem eu realmente posso confiar e... E poxa, pensem bem: o que o Uchiha tem para me oferecer? – além da melhor transa da minha vida, por favor -... Viu? Nada.

Afinal, ele é bonito? Sim. Ele é inteligente? Sim. Ele é responsável? Sim. Ele tem uma voz rouca e sexy? Sim. Ele tem estabilidade profissional? Sim. Ele é engraçado? Sim. Ele é gostoso? Sim. Ele tem charme? Sim. Ele tem estilo? Sim. Ele... Enfim, vocês entenderam. Além disso, o que mais ele tem? – o melhor traseiro do mundo? Err, certo, desculpem – Ele não tem mais nada para me oferecer e... MERDA! Quem demônios eu estou tentando enganar? Ele é tudo – e um pouco mais - com o que eu sempre sonhei. Ninguém pode ser comparado com ele. – sim, eu sei que isso está parecendo a declaração de uma colegial, mas foda-se, eu tenho direito a liberdade de expressão-.

Mas então vocês me perguntam: Por que eu vou casar? Sinceramente? Não faço mais ideia. Devo admitir que eu já utilizei todos os meus bons argumentos e ainda não consegui me convencer... Eu estava pensando, e se ele só quiser transar? Tipo, algo ocasional? Eu não quero isso, porque eu sei que se eu transar com ele vai ser definitivo: Eu vou querer ele sete dias por semanas, vinte e quatro horas por dia. Ele é como uma droga muito viciante e eu vou viram um dependente e é por isso que eu não...

... Esqueçam o que eu acabei de dizer, porque se ele quiser transar ocasionalmente, cara eu vou aceitar, vocês não tem ideia da visão do paraíso que eu estou tendo. Deus, eu já vi esse homem com várias roupas enlouquecedoras, juro que já vi, mas dessa vez ele fez de propósito. Pelos deuses, as outras cinco pessoas da recepção estão olhando fixamente para ele, mas... O que me importa? Ele é gostoso demais para que eu repare em qualquer outra coisa. Imagino que vocês queiram uma discrição dele? Mas acho melhor não. Eu vivo fazendo isso. Vocês já devem estar enjoadas e... M.E.N.T.I.R.A!

Vamos lá... Ta, a verdade é que eu não sei por onde começar, é muita coisa comível – sim, comível – para simplesmente escolher um jeito de começar. Vamos por partes, debaixo para cima:

Nos pés um sapato social preto – muito bem lustrado, se é que vocês querem saber – e com um leve saltinho, tipo dois ou três centímetros, o que faz ele ficar uns quase seis centímetros maior que eu, considerando que ele já é mais alto que eu e... Certo, continuando.

Ele está vestindo a calça social preta mais enlouquecedora e depravada que eu já vi na minha vida. Eu sinceramente não sei como ele consegue fazer isso, porque eu sinceramente não consigo, quer dizer... Enfim, ele consegue fazer algo que eu nunca consigo: Ele está usando uma calça social preta normal, ou seja, não é ajustada, entretanto por algum motivo obscuro a calça delínia o traseiro de uma forma, que meus amores não há como não saber exatamente o que tem por baixo da roupa, e te dá uma tesão louco de encoxar ele, apertar o traseiro dele e chamar ele de minha outra metade da laranja... Eu sei, completamente no sense.

Mas pelo amor de qualquer coisa: Esse homem vai me enlouquecer, porque agora eu não consigo parar de imaginar as coxas firmes dele – coxas que eu já peguei, u.i.e. – o traseiro enloquecedor, durinho, suculento, impinado e qualquer outro adjetivo. Deus, eu vou enlouquecer. Agora é oficial: Uchiha-da-calça-enlouquecedora-Sasuke vai pro inferno. Por que? Bem, é como eu disse: Esse homem é a encarnação da luxuria. E sabem o que mais? Eu não me importo nem um pouquinho de ir para lá também, ainda mais se ele decidir me fazer de escravo pessoal, aqueles que usam correntes e mordaças e... Arg, que coisa de passivo.

Enfim, ele estava com essa calça enlouquecedora – e sim, meu olhar não estava só na parte de trás dele, uhhh – na parte de cima ele estava com uma camisa social branca, uma gravata cinza, com listras pretas e por cima um terno preto. Comum? Sim, claro. Essa roupa é super comum, se não fosse o fato de ser o bastardo estar usando-a. Porque nada que o bastardo coloque naquele corpo dívino e luxurioso fica _comum_, na realidade tende sempre a ficar enlouquecedor.

Não obstante, ainda havia o rosto inexpressivo dele, os olhos ônix muitos sexys e os cabelos... Puta Merda. Eu tento, tento e tento e parece que nunca consigo ficar como eu quero, mas esse homem simplesmente consegue fazer o cabelo ficar totalmente bagunçado. Não um bagunçado tipo: Acabei de acordar, estou uma bagaça, por isso morra. Não. É do tipo: Acabei de ter a sessão de sexo selvagem mais avassaladora da minha vida. E cara, eu quero fo... Err... Transar com ele. Droga, preciso ser comportado senão vão me censurar.

- Hey, dobe. Tudo bem?

- Hn? Errr, sim. – ele sorriu e... E eu acho que estou babando. D.r.o.g.a.

- Vamos?

- Onde?

- Para nossa próxima aula. – ele se virou e começou a andar em direção à sua ferrari e eu claro, fiz questão de ficar atrás para poder apressiar a... Hn... Vista? Certo, o traseiro dele, o que dá no mesmo. E sim, eu estou rodando os olhos. Pff.

Eu deveria dizer: Hey, eu vou no meu carro, mas por favor: 1ª é uma ferrari. 2º o carro tem o cheiro do bastardo.

- E onde seria nossa próxima aula?

- Em um restaurante. – Sasuke entrou no carro, colocando o cinto e eu fiz o mesmo do lado do passageiro.

- Como? – ele ligou o carro e começou a conduzir.

- Eu te falei essa semana é só revisão, treino e tudo mais. Eu vou te levar a um dos mais elegantes e refinados restaurantes da cidade e você terá de caminhar, sentar, dançar, falar e comer como um lord, entendeu?

- Por que você não me avisou?

- Porque se eu dissesse você tentaria escapar? – disse ele com aquele ar de "você é idiota ou o que?"

- Hn... ótimo argumento.

- Obrigado – o que eu fiz? Pff, rodei os olhos, claro.

- Você já jantou?

- Hn... Não, na verdade não.

Certo, eu preciso contar uma coisa. Eu não quis jantar pelo simples fato de ter certeza absoluta que nervoso como eu estava, se eu colocasse algo no estômago eu iria vomitar, e convenhamos: Vomitar no cara que tu quer comer – uh, que tenso essa frase – não é o mais indicado.

- Ótimo. A comida do restaurante é muito boa.

- Deve ser. Hey, você falou dançar? O pessoal não vai achar meio estranho ter dois homens dançando juntos?

- Eu não irei dançar com você.

- Não? – é nesse momento que eu digo: "Quero mais não". E sim, estou fazendo um biquinho, obrigado por perguntarem.

- Não. Você terá que tirar alguma moça da outra mesa.

- Puta...

- Olha o palavriado.

- Perdão, Mr. Uchiha-do-orgasmo-telefônico-Sasuke.

Pff, bastardo quem ele pensa que é para... Eu falei isso em voz alta, não é? PUTA QUE PARIU! Claro que eu falei isso em voz alta, e sim o bastardo está sorrindo de lado, filho da mãe.

- Bom saber que os meus telefonemas são úteis. – e foi tudo o que ele disse, enquanto que eu batia a testa contra o painel do carro.

..

**0o0o0o0o0**

Realmente, quando o bastardo falou em um restaurante elegante, eu sabia que teriam garçons para abrir as portas, teria um ambiente agradável... Mas não que seria algo estilo 'oito estrelas'. Era tudo incrivelmente branco – o que me fez ter uma vontade louca de meter o meu sapato sujo ali, enfim esqueçam – havia uma mini-orquestra tocando em um dos cantos do salão... Ah, sim. O salão. Bem no meio havia uma pista de dança, com alguns poucos casais dançando aquela pseudo-valsa. Sim, pseudo-valsa porque ninguém pode dizer que dança valsa, se nunca dançou com Uchiha-comestível-Sasuke.

Enfim, as mesas tinham vários copos, e tantos talheres que eu precisei contar duas vezes e mesmo assim perda a conta, ou seja, eu estou em pânico e ao invés do bastardo me ajudar o maldito só consegue dizer: "Indireite a coluna, mantenha os braços rentes ao corpo" Pff, isso que eu digo que é apoio, bastardinho.

- Senhores, assim que decidirem o que querem é só me chamar, com licença. – e lá estávamos nós, cada um com seu menu em mãos e eu... Bem, eu não faço ideia do que significa metade desses pratos. Isso por acaso é húngaro?

- Você faz de propósito.

- Eu? – e sim, ele perguntou daquele jeitinho de inocentizinho, que na realidade você sabe que não passa de uma mentira deslavada e que na real ele está gargalhando como um sádico internamente.

- Óh, não tente. Que você sabe muito bem que eu não sei francês

- E?

- E que por isso mesmo eu não vou saber fazer o pedido.

- Ótima observação dobe. – foi nesse exato momento que o garçom se aproximou e falando de forma fluente o bastardo pediu algo que eu não faço nem ideia do que seja.

Arg, como ele me irrita!

- Você já sabe quem irá tirar para dançar?

- Você continua insistindo nisso?

- Sem isso eu não posso te dar o diploma honorário, Naruto. – ele falou com aquela voz sensual, enquanto entornava o vinho naquela boca suculenta.

- Como se eu me importasse. – sim, eu não estou conseguindo desgrudar os olhos daqueles lábios apetitosos, porque o que ele está fazendo com aquele copo de vinho é quase um sexo explícito.

- Creio que sua noiva iria.

Eu apenas mordi meu lábio inferior com tal declaração, pelos deuses, o que esse idiota queria afinal? Não basta me seduzir, me enlouquecer, me confundir, me humilhar, ainda tem que me torturar dessa forma? Pff, bastardinho arrogante do caramba.

Meus olhos percorreram todo o salão e me deparei com uma bela mulher de longos cabelos negros, olhos verdes, vestido vermelho. Parece apropriada, de forma que me ergui da cadeira, sendo alvo de um olhar curioso do filho da mãe.

- Onde você vai?

- Dançar, se você me dá licença. – e sem realmente esperar a permissão eu marchei em direção a mulher, o deixando sozinho na mesa. Sinceramente? Eu não estou com nenhuma vontade de dançar com ninguém a não ser com _ele._ E acreditem por mais que eu me esforce ainda não consigo entender como a merda da minha perfeita vida se tornou essa confusão na última semana, nada explica isso, nem mesmo o sexy traseiro do meu sexy professor de etiqueta. – Com licença? – me aproximei da moça, curvando-me levemente e estendendo delicadamente minha mão direita, tentando me lembrar ao máximo todas as malditas e torturantes aulas do teme.

- Sim? – questionou a morena com aquele tom de voz meloso e feminino, arg, eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso.

- Gostaria de dançar? – e sim, eu fiz aquela carinha de galã da novela das oito (que na realidade começa as nove), mas enfim, joguei mó charme nela e a resposta foi óbvia.

- Claro. – ela levantou-se e fomos até o meio do salão, começando a dançar junto com os outros casais.

Certo, braço esquerdo em torno da cintura, mão direita segurando a dela e passos firmes de vai e vem, rodopios e... E aquele é o bastardo valsando – leia-se desfilando – pelo salão acompanhado por uma ruiva? Não, desculpe, deixe-me reformular, aquele não o bastardo valsando – leia-se desfilando – pelo salão acompanhado por uma ruiva mais que perfeita e jogando charme para ela enquanto me olha de canto de olho de forma desafiadora? Filho da mãe! Eu já disse como odeio esse maldito? Arg, arg e arg de novo.

Bem, o que eu faço? Simples, começo a rodopiar a morena e dessa forma me afastando ainda mais do casal, porém é impressionante como os olhos do maldito grudam na gente e é impossível desviar. E foi em um desses momentos que eu ousei sustentar o olhar mais do que um segundo que eu me vi pego pela intensidade dos orbes ônix – perceberam como isso parece ter sido tirado daqueles romances do século XIX... Bem, não que eu já tenha lido algum é só que... err, certo, desculpa, voltando para a história -.e acreditem uma vez capturados... Bem, desista nunca mais consiguirá liberdade e foi isso que aconteceu. Tive a impressão que a minha parceira de dança falava algo, contudo a única coisa que importava era que eu rodopiava, ele rodopiava, nós dançávamos com nossas respectivas parceiras, mas nossos olhares nunca se perdiam – sim, me sinto a colegial apaixonada, obrigado por mencionar - e é realmente preciso dizer que eu já podia sentir minhas calças apertadas?

A intensidade era tanta, a desenvoltura do corpo pelo salão era tal, que eu já não podia resistir, senti meu rosto esquentar ao passo que os olhos dele se estreitavam em ansiedade e então eu já não aguentava mais e fiz um gesto discreto com a cabeça em direção ao banheiro.

- Desculpe, mas preciso me retirar. Foi uma honra – encerrei a dança beijando a suave mão da dama.

- A honra foi minha. – ela piscou, e sim é nesses momentos que eu me pergunto por que vou me casar com Sakura quando tem mulheres mais belas e tem o Sasuke... Arg, esqueçam, não é hora de pensar nesse tipo de coisa.

O importante é que eu sai do salão e me dirigi ao banheiro, porém foi apenas o tempo de abrir a porta e entrar, para ser empurrado contra a parede onde havia os mictórios e ter minha boca coberta pela do teme e ahhhh, eu estou no paraíso... Novamente.

Enfim, como eu dizia: E lá estava eu encostado em uma parede entre dois mictórios, com o bastardo estuprando minha boca – não, isso não foi uma reclamação -, empurrando uma das pernas no vão entre as minhas e como se não fosse o bastante lá estava eu enroscando meu tornozelo na panturilha dele e óh, eu já disse como é estar no paraíso quando o bastardo te beija? Não? Pois bem, vou dizer só para que vocês sintam inveja... Ta, sério: é fantástico. Os lábios dele são finos, mas ao mesmo tempo carnosos – antíteses à parte – eles eram frios, como se ele tivesse acabado de chupar – hmm – um picolé, mas por dentro, dentro daquela cavidade quente – hmmm, de novo – a língua compensava todo o frio dos lábios.

Ahh sim, eu podria fazer uma dissertação de como a língua do bastardo é quente, sexy, suculenta e... Mas eu não tenho tempo para isso, não quando eu posso sentir as mãos do bastardo soltar botão por botão o meu palitó e seguir para a minha camisa, e devo admitir o cara tinha prática, o que me faz pensar: quantas vezes ele já deve ter feito essa mesma coisa? Argg, ciúmes? Não imagine, ele é só um cara sexy que eu quero uma transa... Ta, tudo bem, talvez ele seja um cara sexy que eu quero transar e que _talvez, _muito _talvez_ eu esteja apaixonado, mas isso é algo ínfimo já que...

- Sasuke! – sim, isso foi um grito histérico e um tanto quanto gay, mas porra se ponham no meu lugar (não, esqueçam isso, o bastardo é só meu) o que vocês fariam se o maldito Uchiha-professor-da-voz-excitante-e-da-língua-suculenta-Sasuke estivesse lambendo e mordendo e succionando e muito outros gerúndios o mamilo de vocês? Puts, acho que vou gozar.

- Então você gosta de morenas, dobe? – e lá estava aquela voz rouca de novo, com aquelas mãos enlouquecedoras que acariciavam e arranhavam todas as minhas costas e abdômen.

- Pre-Prefiro morenos. – merda, eu realmente estou gemendo como um enlouquecido enquanto o bastardo vai descendo a trilha de beijos e lambidas para meu abdômen? Filho de uma égua castrada, sim eu sei: WTF?

Espera, espera, o que eu estou fazendo aqui jogado contra uma parede, entre dois mictórios, deixando o bastardo fazer tudo? Pff, quem ele acha que eu sou? Um passivozinho? CLARO que não!

Sem muita delicadeza eu puxei o bastardo pelos cabelos e o fiz erguer-se para que eu finalmente pudesse tascar – eu não acredito que usei essa expressão – um beijo _naquela _boca e inverter as posições. Eu já disse como eu adoro paredes? Elas são sólidas e geladas e... Ahhh.

- Quer mais Naruto? – óh merda, óh merda! Ele realmente está chocando o quadril dele contra o meu? Hm... Sinto algo duro, interessante.

- Quero, quero tudo. – e lá estava eu de novo pressionando ele ainda mais contra a parede, fazendo nossos corpos se encaixarem completamente e Deus, ele é um tesão! Por favor, as bochechas coradas, os olhos dilatados, a púpila ainda mais negra, os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados que antes e as pequenas gotas de suor correndo pela bochecha, hn, é de mais para mim.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber já estava lambendo a bochecha dele e depois o queixo e a boca e o pescoço e merda, eu preciso morder ele. E foi o que eu fiz, eu cravei meus dentes naquela pele branca e na mesma hora senti ele tremendo sob mim, arrepiando os cabelos da nuca e contorcendo o corpo ainda mais contra mim. Merda, como ele consegue ser cada vez mais sexy?

- Área erógena, teme? – questionei com um sorrisinho malicioso enquanto tratava de abrir os botões da camisa social.

- Não se preocupe, você vai achar outras. – ele disse isso contra meu ouvido, ofegando levemente, para depois dar um leve gemido e apertar meu traseiro, unindo ainda mais nossos quadris.

- Hn... Bas...tardo.

- Você é sexy, Naruto. Muito sexy. – e foi assim que ele abriu minha braguilha e desceu minhas boxers. E foi assim também que eu me senti no paraiso quando as mãos geladas dele apertaram meu pênis e foi dessa mesma forma que meus joelhos quase se dobraram e eu quase cai se não fossem os mictórios nos quais me segurei.

Foi simples, intenso e insano. Muito antes que eu me desse conta ele já estava bombeando meu membro e eu estava empurrando meu joelho no meio das pernas dele, e enfiando minhas mãos dentro da camisa dele, fazendo questão de arranhá-lo o máximo possível nas costas, eu iria deixá-lo marcado, mas adivinhem? Era exatamente isso que eu queria! Queria deixar nele a minha marca, mostrar para qualquer um/uma que chegasse perto dele, que ele tinha dono, que _eu_ era o dono dele e acreditem se fosse possível eu tatuaria meu nome alí. Possessão? Não imaginem, é só zelo afinal... Afinal o que? Nós não somos nada, ele é livre e solteiro e...

- Ahhhh.

PUTA QUE PARIU! Eu sabia que o bastardo era forte, mas... Mas... Merda, como ele conseguiu me colocar quase que sobre o mictório, fazendo minhas coisas se chocarem contra a superfície fria e colocar minhas pernas sobre seus ombros e... E por que ele está me olhando dessa forma? Por que suas pupilas estão me mirando assim? E por que ele está passando a língua sobre os lábios e...

- Sabe o que eu venho querendo fazer desde o primeiro dia em que te vi, dobe? – óh merda, ele está falando daquele jeito, sabe? Ronroneando como um gato, uiee.

- N...Não.

Bem, minha resposta nunca veio, até porque as ações foram mais rápida e... POR TODOS OS DEMÔNIOS, ele está.. Ele está... Merda, ele está me _chupando._

Sim, é agora que eu vou para o inferno, paraíso ou o escambal, é agora que eu vejo estrelas e que eu gozo. Merda, eu disse que a língua dele era suculenta, quente, macia, só me esqueci de dizer o quão _habilidosa_ ela era. Quase que imediatamente minhas mãos voaram para seus cabelos e o ajudei a conduzir o ritmo, mesmo estando naquela estranha posição e certo de que qualquer movimento brusco me faria ter a pior das quedas, mas mesmo assim, todos os incômodos se ofuscavam quando as mãos dele massageavam a parte interna das minhas coxas e eu precisei fechar os olhos, porque se eu continuasse a vê-lo fazendo o que fazia eu tinha certeza que acabaria vergonhosamente rápido.

Hn, a sensação é fenomenal. Sentir os lábios correndo pelo meu membro, os dentes mordendo levemente, a língua empurrando o prepúcio. Deus, estou enlouquecendo, o calor é tanto, a saliva dele, os lábios, a língua, os dentes, a garganta que parecia relaxada para que eu a penetrasse ainda mais. Foder a boca do Uchiha era com certeza a nona maravilha do mundo – sim, porque a oitava era o traseiro dele -. Isso tudo é demais para mim e com um longo gemido eu gozei, expelindo todo meu sêmen na garganta dele, que surpreendentemente engoliu tudo com gosto, sem nem ao menos se importar. Essa não foi a primeira vez que eu recebi um boquete, mas com certeza foi o mais fantástico de todos.

A sensação foi intensa, foi perfeita, foi... Foi inexplicável. MERDA, eu estou no céu. Sinto minhas pernas molengas, meu corpo feito gelatina e tudo o que eu posso raciocinar é o teme se erguendo e me colocando contra a parede novamente, me apoiando contra seu corpo. Humilhante não poder ficar de pé? Claro que não! Quem em sã consciência não ficaria assim depois de receber um boquete do Uchiha-punheteiro-Sasuke? Fala sério, só alguém muito assexuado mesmo.

- Inconsciente, Uzumaki? – ele susurrou no meu ouvido, logo após dando uma lambida na região.

- Só nos seus sonhos, idiota. – foi tudo o que eu disse antes de beijá-lo com gana, sentindo meu próprio gosto na boca dele. Excitante, isso é o que esse beijo é. O mais rápido possível deslizei minhas mãos para a calça dele e abri sua braguilha, descendo sua calça e... Ele estava sem cuecas? É possível alguém se excitar de novo cinco segundos depois de ter gozado? Porque, bem... Eu estou. Fuck, vocês não têm ideia do quão lindo é o pau do bastardo. Ele é grande e largo e... E a ponta gotejava o líquido pré-seminal. Mais que rapidamente minha mão correu em direção à ele, o masturbando. Ele deu um longo gemido, separando nossas bocas minimamente em busca de ar e eu continuei passando meu dedo sobre a veia pulsante do seu membro, enquanto que minha outra mão descia até o traseiro dele, apertando e beliscando e arranhando.

Mais do que rapidamente minhas mãos deslizaram para os testículos dele, os acariciando e apertando. E o bastardo? Bem, digamos que no momento ele se resumia a gemer e gemer e... Já falei sobre gemer? Sasuke atacou minha boca novamente e nos perdemos em meio de beijos e mordidas e lambidas e sêmen e cheiro de sexo, sexo bom... Bom e selvagem. Não demorou muito para que minha mão se melecasse pela essência dele.

Ambos nos apoiamos um contra a testa do outro, enquanto tentávamos normalizar nossas respirações. Foi então que ouvimos o som de conversas e música no ambiente externo do banheiro e nos olhando começamos a rir, afinal... Não é todo dia que se quase-transa em um banheiro, de um restaurante francês com as portas desenchaveadas.

Nos separamos para nos limparmos e eu olhei para o mictório onde o bastardo tinha me sentado. Ele estava todo sujo e pegajoso de sêmen, a marca do que fizemos aqui... Bem, é por essas e outras que eu digo que mictórios são objetos sumamente... Interessantes.

**0o0o0o0**

E lá estávamos nós de novo sentados em nossas mesas, comendo o jantar, ou pelo menos tentando, já que a cada tentativa de comer o maldito me reprimia com um "garfo errado", "tire os cotovelos da mesa" e outra sarta de tonterias como essas, claro além do fato dele roçar insistentemente as pernas nas minhas. Porra, como alguém consegue comer dessa forma? Resultado: Fui para o restaurante com fome, voltei com fome.

E sim, eu estou no momento sentado no banco do pasageiro da sexy-ferrari-do-sexy-proprietário.

- Então, você gostou do nosso jantar?

- Bem, tirando o fato de não ter comido quase nada...

- Que pena, eu comi. E bastante. – impressão minha ou os olhos do bastardo correram para o meio das minhas pernas?

- Err... – ele percebeu a minha vergonha, o grande bastardo percebeu meu constrangimento e ele está... Está... Sorrindo...

Incrível. Lembram que eu disse que a oitava maravilha do mundo era o traseiro dele? Mentira. A oitava maravilha não poderia ser isso, não quando havia os sorrisos dele. Aquela fileira de dentes brancos amostra, os olhos levemente apertados, as bochechas cheias, as leves marcas em torno dos lábios erguidos... O brilho nos olhos ônix. Não, um traseiro – por mais perfeito e lindo que seja – nunca poderia chegar aos pés daquele sorriso.

Um sorriso descontraído, um sorrisão tão... Sasuke. Será que eu fiquei tão absorto em outras coisas como que para não notar as pequenas como essas? Não notar como os olhos brilhavam intensamente quando estava com o volante em mãos, como os lábios curvados em um sorriso era digno de um rei, como o sobe e o desce do tórax era quase que uma obra de arte, como o nariz sempre impinado se enrrugava quando observava um semáforo fechado? O quanto eu perdi reparando apenas em...

Epa, epa, espera. O que eu estou pensando? Eu apenas reparei no que todo cara repararia. Mulheres reparam em sorrisos, gays em traseiros, sempre foi assim e sempre será... Ou será que eu estou tão errado assim?

- O que foi, dobe? – perguntou ele sem desviar os olhos da rua.

- ...O que você quer comigo?

- Desculpa?

- O que tudo isso significa?

- Tudo isso o que?

- Sasuke, o que você quer de mim?

- Naruto, eu creio que não...

- As aulas, as roupas, _a sedução_. Você mesmo disse que não faz essas coisas com os outros alunos. Vamos lá, teme. Eu não gosto desses joguinhos.

- Não? Então por que você está jogando ele comigo?

- Como?

- O jeito que você me olha, o que aconteceu antes no banheiro, sexta na loja, ontem no telefone. Você está gostando tanto quanto eu desse jogo. Não negue.

O carro entrou na esquina da minha casa e eu soube que era esse o momento de despejar tudo. Falar e depois correr, ou algo assim.

- Sim. Eu não nego. Mas eu 'to...

- _Estou_, dobe.

- Pff, que seja: _Estou_ caindo fora disso, entendeu? Cansei. – o carro parou em frente ao prédio, ele desligou o carro e virou o corpo no banco em minha direção.

- Deixe de ser estraga prazeres. – droga, e lá vai ele passar uma das mãos sobre a minha coxa, a apertando. É um fato: Se ele continuar me tocando eu não vou conseguir dizer o que precisa ser dito, ou seja, eu afastei a mão dele. Como muito pesar, devo acrescentar.

- Sasuke é sério. Não acho que a Sakura mereça isso.

- Ora, não venha falar dela. Você mesmo vive dizendo que não sabe porque está com ela, deixe de bancar o bom samaritano.

- Okay, eu admito: Não sei mesmo. Já tentei arrumar milhares de explicações, já trai ela com outros caras antes, mas... Mas você...

- Óh por favor, não vá me dizer que está se apaixonando?

Ele falou essa frase daquela forma completamente descrente e debochado, filho da mãe.

- N-não. Claro que não. – tentei parecer o mais indiferente possível, claro falhando miseravelmente.

- Precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas.

- O que? Que você é um bastardo?

- Interessante ponto de vista, esse o seu. – ele disse com um meio sorriso indiferente.

- Você seduz qualquer um, por puro prazer sádico.

- E efetivo a sedução com muitos poucos. – nesse momento, por uma mínima fração de segundos eu senti algo cálido por essas palavras, mas então me lembrei da frase do psicólogo. Não, Sasuke era um bastardo mesmo.

- Deixe de ser cínico.

- Não estou sendo. Entenda de uma vez por todas dobe, eu vou transar com você, e será a melhor transa da tua vida, mas não vai passar disso. De uma transa, da merda da melhor transa da tua fodida vida, pura diversão e sacanagem, porque você está afim e eu estou afim, e não adianta negar que eu sei que é verdade. – a mão dele voltou a pousar sobre minha coxa, só que... Só que por mais que eu devesse sentir uma corrente elétrica atravessar meu corpo, o único que eu sentia era o amargor daquelas palavras.

- Eu preciso sair. – estava indo colocar a mão na 'maçaneta', quando fui puxado de volta e fui obrigado a encarar os penetrantes olhos frios dele.

- Olha Naruto, por algum motivo retorcido, eu sinto a necessidade de te dizer isso: Eu não acredito nessas besteiras de sentimentos, eu acredito em sexo. Ele é eficiente e honesto. Você sai com o máximo de prazer e o mínimo de compromisso. Amor é uma coisa que os héteros inventaram para terem um bom motivo para transarem e depois acabam machucando um ao outro, porque foi tudo baseado em mentiras e eu creio que de tanto você conviver com eles acabou misturando as coisas. Por isso, se você quiser isso, vá até o seu apartamento e case-se com a sua noiva.

- O que? Eu...

- Você o que? Você me quer? – eu mordi meu lábio, maldito - Você não pode me ter. Nós somos _bichas_, e é isso que bichas fazem. Bichas não se casam, não tem dois cachorros, não adotam crianças, quem faz isso são lésbicas ou héteros. Bichas transam e transam e transam, sem remorsos, _sem culpas_, pensei que você já tivesse aprendido isso. – e então ele me soltou e eu? Bem, eu não podia ficar ali parado como um enfeite não é? Abri a porta do carro, sai, fechei ela e andei o mais calmamente que eu podia em direção ao prédio. E ao fundo eu só podia ouvir o barulho da ferrari sendo arrancada e o carro junto com o meu professor sumir pela esquina.

Dentro do prédio eu peguei o elevador e esperava enquanto ele me levava ao andar que eu desejava, tive a sensação que algumas pessoas me cumprimentavam, mas... Mas nada tinha importância, eu estava em choque.

Imbecil, idiota. Eu sou um grande asno, isso é o que eu sou. O que ele disse não é mentira. Somos gays, bichas... Nós não amamos, nós apenas transamos e... Espera, o que eu estou dizendo? Claro que não. São por bastardos como esses que os gay levam tão má fama. Nós não somos assim, pelo menos não todos nós. Mas no final o grande culpado fui eu, eu por ter me deixado envolver dessa forma, eu por ter confundido a sedução dele com qualquer outra coisa que parecesse com um sentimento. Sasuke é uma droga e eu preciso me desintoxicar, urgentemente.

O elevador finalmente parou e com passos lentos eu sai dele, caminhei pelo corredor, puxei a chave do bolso – sem nem ao menos me importar que o meu carro ainda estivesse no pátio da escola, isso era o que menos me preocupava – abri a porta do apartamento e fui recebido pelo aroma de lasanha de frango recém saida do forno.

- Naruto, até que enfim voltou. Como estava a aula?

E lá estava ela, com seus cabelos rosados, com seus olhos verdes, com seu avental branco e seu sapato de salto. E foi nesse momento que eu entendi porque me casaria com Sakura, um motivo egocentrico, uma razão ridícula, mas... Mas eu precisava dela, precisava dela como meu apoio, como um filho precisa de uma mãe. E pela primeira vez em anos me senti culpado, verdadeiramente culpado por tudo o que eu já fiz, por todas as vezes que me encontrei escondido com outros homens, por todas as vezes que comparei ela com Sasuke, por... Por nunca ter admitido que ela era melhor que qualquer outro, pelo simples fato dela nunca ter ido embora, nunca ter destruido minhas ilusões.

Sem pensar muito eu andei em direção a ela e sem me importar com o avental sujo, ou o suor, a abracei pela cintura e depositei meu rosto sobre os seios dela.

- Naruto, o que...

- Me desculpe, Sakura. Me desculpe. – e ignorando toda a expressão de confusão dela, a abracei mais forte ainda, recebendo o carinho em troca.

- Eu digo o mesmo, Naruto. Eu digo o mesmo. – sinceramente? Não entendi o que ela quis dizer, mas isso não me interessava no momento.

Eu só sei que odeio provadores, odeio etiqueta, odeio mictórios... Eu odeio Sasuke, mas odeio ainda mais o que ele me faz sentir.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Hey, feliz natal e ano novo – super atrasados, mas já é alguma coisa -. Bem, cá está o cap 8. Admito que estou um tanto quanto ansiosa para ver o que vcs acharam desse cap, em especial do final. Como sempre – acho que virou um costume – eu odiei o pseudo-lemon no banheiro, mas essa parte final eu adorei escrever – sabe como é, eu sou a rainha do drama aoskaoska – eu estava planejando ela já há alguns caps, só não sabia exatamente quando/como enfiá-la na fic. Enfim, falando dela: algumas das frases do sasuke foram adaptadas das falas de Brian Kenny em Queer As Folk (sim, adorei plagiar o Brian *-*).

Não sei, acho que não tenho muito mais que falar. Espero que o cap tenha agradado aos leitores e mais uma vez quero agradecer tanto pelas reviews – falando nelas, que tal algumas nesse cap? ... certo, parei d: -, quanto pelas 'favoritações' e claro, por me aguentarem com meus atrasos D:

Beijos ;*

**P.S.: **Próximo capítulo terá _lemon_, só espero que não os decepcione d:

**Resposta às Reviews: **Através do 'reply reviews', exceto às anônimas logo abaixo. Obrigada \õ

**Gabei: **Olá! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e espero que o cap 8 lhe agrade. Obrigada pela review. Beijos ;*

**Lety:** Olá! Bem, o cap está postado espero que vc goste e desculpa a demora. Beijos ;*

**Kuchiki Rin: **Olá! Sem problemas e nem fale, nos últimos tempos todo mundo anda enlouquecido com provas e etc. D: aoskaoksaoksa Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com o teu ódio profundo da Sakura, mas bem, era um final de semana, o naruto estava em casa, ou seja, a sakura tbm, inevitável. E não enlouqueça não, o lemon chegará no próximo ca cap. Obrigada por comentar e espero que vc goste do cap. Beijos ;*

**Sabrinanbc: **Olá! Aoksaoksa vc não é a primeira a me dizer que eu leio mentes, acho que na realidade isso se chama: clichê, mas enfim aoskaoska

Bem, acredito que o cap 8 foi bem grande, ou pelo menos, o tamanho de sempre. Nossa ne fala, férias é uma palavra que eu estava aguardando desde fevereiro de 2010 oaksoaks, mas agora chegou e eu poderei infernizar a vida das ficreaders. Bem, eu já te tenho no msn, entretanto eu praticamente nunca entro (minha internet só funciona quando ela quer). Mtos caps? +/-, pelo que eu calculo tem ainda uns 3 ou talvez 4 caps. Ahh, 8 semanas, claro que eu vou, agora que as férias chegaram eu vou despachar 8 semanas, quando eu postá-la novamente será dois caps juntos (um na sexta e outro no sábado, provavelmente na semana que vem), desculpe a demora, mas o vestiba tava me enlouquecendo. Enfim, desculpa a demora para postar, mas Boas Maneiras está att, obrigada por acompanhar e comentar os caps. Beijos ;*

**MeinSonnenschein: **Olá! A filha pródiga retorna aoksoaska

AKSOAKOSAK santas férias! Acho que elas que salvam nossas pobres almas perturbadas, mas nem esquenta, aulas enlouquecem qualquer um.

KAOSKOAKSAOKSA realmente Sakura + naruto + sexo em uma mesma frase é algo meio que... perturbador? Mas acredite, há um motivo para isso... percebe que eu sempre digo isso? o.O OKASOKAOSKA realmente, super fora da casinha a sakura perguntar "broxou?" tipo... ninguém pergunta isso... não é? o.o

KAOSKAOKSA ahh, a cena do telefone, cara foi mto complexo escrever a cena, tu sabe, eu sou dramática e envergonhada(?), como demonios eu ia escrever essa cena? mas no fim, me diverti mto oaskaoska seox-fone? Aoskoaksoaks adorei!

Ahh, aguarde e verá, não poss ficar dizendo mtas coisas (sim, como se tivesse mto mistério ¬¬), mas a fic terá um final um tanto quanto surpreendente, ou pelo menos eu acho. Err... 3 meses? Não, não, foram só 2 dessa vez D: bem, agoras as postagens saem mais rápidas e... falando nisso, aguardando enchanting de devil e Uzumaki-eu-fui-estuprado-pelo-sasuke-gostosão-e-adorei-que-eu-sei-Naruto *-* Ahh, isso me lembra outra coisa: a cena da foto do sasuke no orkut foi em tua homenagem, até me esqueci de colocar isso no N/A, foi em homenagem a tua fic e a cena do sasuke malhando *-* /morre. Enfim, desculpe a demora, mas espero que vc tenha gostado do cap. Obrigada por comentar e acompanhar a fic. Beijos ;*

**cris: **Olá! Hn, leitor(a) nova *-* Welcome to Boas Maneiras XD bem, fico feliz que vc tenha lido e melhor que tenha gostado, até as 3 da manhã? o.o wow, isso é mto! E acredite quem não gostaria de ter um professor desses? Quer dizer: puts, é o Uchiha *-* aulas de etiqueta? Bem, em qualquer esquina tu acha, agora com um professor desses... Acho que só na frança, e olhe lá (?) Bem, espero que vc goste deste cap tanto quanto gostou dos outros. Beijos ;**

**Bruna: **Olá! Podemos dizer que, o Uchiha quer é que o naruto caia babando nele, e não o contrário! Acabar com o dobe? Acabar do tipo: vc vai ficar sem poder sentar por semanas? É, tbm concordo '-' /certo, parei com esses comentários feios/

É, realmente, a sakura foi bem nojenta no cap 7, e realmente mtas mulheres são assim, não é uma realidade tão distante, mas há uma razão para ela ter feito tudo o que fez, aguarde ;)

Enfim, desculpa a demora para postar, mas Boas Maneiras está att, obrigada por acompanhar e comentar os caps. Beijos ;*

**Hanajima-san: **Olá! Realmente, um final de semana bem tenso, em todos os sentidos da palavra para o dobe. É, mas no meu caso eu acho que morri na véspera do natal sim, e como um bom peru se é que vc quer saber, deu tudo praticamente errado, mas enfim, melhor nem pensar mto. Espero que vc tenha gostado do cap 8 e obrigada por comentar e acompanhar a fic. Beijos ;*

**Gb: **Olá! É, o dobe – apesar de negar - sem dúvida alguma está apaixonado pelo teme, mas quanto ao teme... bem, ele é um cara difícil de se analisar, ainda mais da visão do naruto, por isso, antes de qualquer coisa, não tome conclusões precipitadas (estou dizendo isso por causa do cap 8). Oaksoaksoaksa Realmente, broxar com a Sakura foi algo normal, se bem que ele nem ao menos deveria ter tentado forlar algo, pobres almas xD

Okaoskaoska Não esperava o sasuke? Bem, eu tbm não, eu nem ia colocar a cena, como já disse se não fosse a vick isso nunca teria vindo a tona,mas foi realmente mto divertido de escrever a cena. Bem, sobre a sakura, tem um motivo para tudo o que o naruto relatou nesse final de semana, apenas aguarde ;) Bem, realmente, vc adivinhou. Esse cap demorou bastante, mas acho que a partir de agora a coisa vai ir mais rápida. Obrigada por comentar e acompanhar a fic e espero que vc goste do cap. Beijos ;**

g**igisalzinho: **Olá! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, espero que tenhas gostado doc ap 8. Beijos ;**

**Vick: **Olá! OAKSOKAOSKAOSKA eu sei , sou uma pessoa mto má! Mas qual seria a graça de ler o cap na net de novo se vc já tivesse lido tudo? Okasokaoska Ainda bem que vc gostou, afinal se não fosse tu eu nem teria posto, tu sabe... acho que sou a unica yaoifangirl do mundo que fica envergonhada em postar cenas do tipo oaskoksa. Espero que vc goste do cap 8, pq até onde eu me lembre, vc não leu ele ainda - Beijos ;**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Aviso¹: Contém __lemon (relação sexual entre homens), se não gosta, limite-se a não ler. Obrigada._

_Aviso²: Eu recomendaria – caso queiram - para o capítulo as músicas: Alejandro – Lady Gaga; Let it rock - Kevin Rudolf; Saint – Marilyn Manson. Obrigada._

**Cap 09: Oitava aula – O fato é: Eu escolhi não perder, para nada nem ninguém, pelo menos não mais!**

_Por Kappuchu09_

Hoje é quarta, ontem foi terça. Hoje eu tenho minha penúltima aula de etiqueta, ontem... Ontem foi a antepenúltima e também aquela em que eu não compareci. É difícil encarar fantasmas, isso é o que um amigo meu sempre diz, tão difícil que eu não me importei de parecer um covarde por não encará-lo ontem, porque eu sabia, sabia que se o encarasse eu pareceria mais covarde ainda.

E antes que vocês me perguntem, não. Isso não é a citação de algum livro, mas obrigado por me chamarem de ignorante, pff! Enfim, tudo o que eu disse antes é verdade. Ontem foi um daqueles dias em que você acorda já sabendo que será péssimo, não importando se tiver sol no céu, uma bandeja de café da manhã na cama – sim, a Sakura anda meio estranha – ou então estiver passando na televisão Queer as Folk**¹ **- preciso comentar isso: u.i.e -, nada mudará o fato que você continuará achando o dia a maior merda da tua vida.

E foi com a desculpa de uma forte enxaqueca que eu convenci a Sakura a me deixar de cama – já disse como ela anda estranha? -, bem isso já não importa. O importante é que graças a qualquer coisa o dia de ontem acabou e hoje é quarta, a penúltima aula de etiqueta e consequentemente a penúltima vez que eu verei Uchiha Sasuke na minha vida, depois disso haverá o casamento, filhos e um felizes para sempre... Ou pelo menos isso é o que eu espero, nada mais de bastardos sedutores, enlouquecedores e hipócritas, nada de fingimentos, mentiras, nada. Absolutamente nada.

Sim, eu sei. Estou muito filosófico hoje, mas é que... Porra, depois de tudo o que ele ousou me dizer no carro... Depois de todas aquelas merdas, eu pude perceber uma coisa: Eu não quero amar ele, eu não _posso _querer amar ele, entretanto isso não significa que eu não _vá querer_ uma revanche. Ele me desafiou, me substimou, me humilhou e jogou comigo. Pois bem, se é isso que ele quer é isso que ele terá.

Ele falou da melhor transa das nossas vidas? Pois bem, é isso que ele ganhará, a melhor e mais selvagem transa da vida dele, tão boa e tão selvagem que ele vai me sentir dentro dele por semanas, e vai querer de novo e de novo e eu terei o doce prazer de sorrir e dizer: Bichas não repetem a transa.

Eu sei que é totalmente injusto com a Sakura, mas eu prometo que essa é minha última traição, é pela minha honra, minha dignidade e... Impressão minha ou eu estou me auto-justificando? Droga, eu jurava que já tinha me curado dessa paranóia. Enfim, vamos ao que interessa: Cá estou eu na porta da sala de aula – de novo -, vestindo um conjunto de calça jeans e camisa social pretas – devidamente coladas, devo acrescentar –, com as mangas dobradas na altura dos cotovelos, cabelo o mais bagunçado possível e claro, com a expressão mais predadora que eu já mostrei em toda a minha curta vida. Se ele não se rendesse hoje, se o rei do gelo não derretesse hoje, bem ele nunca o fará.

- Sasuke. – chamei ele e quase que imediatamente o seu corpo inteiro se virou em minha direção e... Merda, tinha me esquecido do profundo que eram seus olhos, do belo que era seu corpo com uma calça jeans do dia-a-dia, apertando nos lugares certos, e uma camisa regata branca, deixando transparecer os músculos do braço e dando uma boa imaginação dos das costas e do abdômen. Ele estava sexy, quase um Deus, ou seja, não muito diferente do normal.

- Naruto? Pensei que não fosse vir hoje de novo.

- Tive uns contra tempos ontem, você sabe como é, se o chefe não estiver presente o trabalho não rende. – eu sei, para quê dar toda uma explicação? Simples, tinha que parecer casual, resultado: Não ficou casual. Preciso urgentemente de aulas de teatro, merda.

- Hn, certo. Bem, como hoje é nossa penúltima aula, nós vamos...

- Eu estava pensando em um programa um tanto quanto diferente.

- Diferente? – já disse como ele fica sexy arqueando uma das sobrancelhas? Porque, merda, ele fica _muito_ sexy arqueando a sobrancelha.

- É, eu queria te levar em um lugar. Sabe como é, encerrar nossas aulas de uma forma mais... Interativa.

- Interativa? Bem, podemos fazer isso amanhã e...

- Não, amanhã não. Tem que ser hoje.

- Não acho que possamos fazer isso, eu fui designado para lhe dar aulas de etiqueta para o seu casamento.

Eu me limitei a rodar os olhos, imbecil, sedução também estava no curriculo escolar? Pff!

- E as deu perfeitamente, eu sei sentar, andar, comer, falar, manter uma conversa, dançar. Não há risco algum de fazer a Sakura passar vergonha no altar, você sabe disso. Por isso, eu quero te levar em um lugar hoje para descontraírmos.

- E por que não amanhã? – ele questionou cruzando os braços e se encostando na parede, ui, que pose!

- Amanhã eu não venho, sabe como é, despedida de solteiro e tals.

- Despedida de solteiro? Com seus amigos héteros? Pagando garotinhas para sairem de dentro de um bolo rosa, que obviamente é falso e com você tendo de fingir estar excitado?

- Óh sim, escapando para ir ao banheiro e todos pensando que você está batendo punheta, quando na verdade você está tentando evitar o vômito? Sim, exatamente esse tipo de despedida de solteiro. Por isso eu estou querendo sair essa noite e ninguém melhor para me acompanhar do que _você_.

- Eu? – o sorriso malicioso se estampou no rosto dele e foi nesse instante que eu soube que tinha ganhado a batalha, agora só faltava a guerra.

- E quem poderia ser melhor. Vamos? – eu balancei a cabeça em direção à porta e ele deu um daqueles meio sorrisos sexys e concordou.

- Vamos no meu carro. – ele disse indo em direção a uma cadeira e pegando sua jaqueta de couro negra, a colocando. Sim, ele conseguia ficar cada vez mais sexy.

- Não esperava que fosse diferente. – foi tudo o que eu disse antes que nós dois saíssemos da sala e fôssemos para o estacionamento, ambos com um meio sorriso indisfarçável no rosto.

Óh sim, essa noite prometia, ohhhh se prometia.

**0o0o0o0**

E lá estávamos nós, depois da direção enlouquecida do bastardo, dos olhares insinuativos, aqui estamos nós na porta de uma das boates gay mais badaladas da cidade. Filas e mais filas de homens, travestis, trans, bis, etc. Dezenas de casais se agarrando – leia-se: se comendo – nas esquinas da boate, ou seja, um perfeito lugar para dois caras com tensão sexual _acumulada_ que precisam transformá-la em tensão sexual _não acumulada_, porque eu tenho a total certeza de que nós nunca vamos nos livrar da tensão sexual, já é parte dos nossos corpos.

- Eu espero que você conheça o segurança, porque eu me recuso a ficar nessa fila.

- Melhor que isso, vem. – eu peguei a mão dele e o puxei em direção à portaria, ignorando todos os protestos e cantadas pelo caminho, quando chegamos na frente do gigante segurança eu puxei do bolso um pequeno cartão e quase que imediatamente nossas mãos direitas foram carimbadas pelo símbolo da boate e entramos. – Melhor que conhecer o segurança, é conhecer o dono. – eu disse em um sussurro perto da orelha dele, para logo após dar uma leve soprada e seguir pelo corredor até o grande salão.

Claro, bastou entrar para visualisar uma onda de corpos dançando e se esfregando uns contra os outros, casais pelos cantos, orais nas paredes, e muito provavelmente banheiros lotados de gemidos.

- Já conhecia? – perguntei desinteressado para ele, enquanto íamos em direção ao bar.

- Não, ainda não. Parece ser legal.

- Uma cerveja e você teme?

- Cerveja? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha novamente – Que sem classe. Uma vodka. – pediu ele para o barman atrás do balcão.

- Ui, alguém aqui quer ficar bêbado por acaso? – perguntei enquanto pegava nossas bebidas e agradecia.

- Bêbado? Com _um_ copo de vodka? – ele pegou o copo da minha mão e no mesmo momento entornou uma pequena quantidade, expressando uma leve careta pela fortidão do líquido. – Seria simplesmente deprimente.

- Bem, depois não diga que eu não avisei. – eu peguei o copo vazio dele e minha garrafa e larguei sobre o balcão – Vem, vamos dançar – o puxei pelo pulso e nos misturamos na onda infreável de corpos se esfregando no meio do salão.

Admito que já estive muito próximo da bastardo nos últimos tempos – merda, ele até já me chupou -, mas mesmo assim eu senti uma intimidade gigantesca quando me deparei com o corpo do bastardo se agitando ao ritmo da música eletrônica. Quando me deparei com o olhar de um felino predador, com os cabelos começando a grudar na nuca pelo calor, com a forma como a jaqueta se ondulava e a camisa branca levemente suada deixava a vista algumas porções de pele pálida, ou como o quadril dele se agitava, ou como... Ou como um imbecil acabava de colocar as mãos em torno da cintura dele e esfregava seu peito contra as costas dele? Mas que merda é essa...

Jura que depois de uma semana de tensão e dois dias de desespero eu vou entregar o bastardo assim de presente! É óbvio que não, e mais rápido do que aquele estúpido entrometido, eu puxei o Uchiha pelo pulso e envolvi a cintura dele com os meus braços, e pela expressão naquele rosto perfeito a ação o agradou, já que ele começou a frotar o corpo dele contra o meu – e quando eu digo corpo eu quero dizer quadril, muito obrigado -. Deus, como alguém pode ser tão perfeito assim?

E pensar que há uma semana atrás eu estava pronto para enlaçar a minha vida com a da Sakura e hoje eu estou... Estou em uma boate gay, dançando com o cara mais gostoso do lugar e ganhando em troca dezenas de olhares invejosos, há! Engulam essa, bando de tarados! Esse traseiro é meu... Pelo menos por essa noite.

E então a música acabou e logo em sequencia veio uma outra, com uma entrada estranha e logo com a voz de uma mulher dizendo algumas coisas.

- Uhul! A diva! – gritou um cara do lado, sendo seguido por gritos de euforia de quase todos os homens na boate. Os holofotes pareciam mais brilhantes, mais insanos e o telão mostrou um videoclipe.

_Alejandro..._

Okay, agora eu sei que música é... Ui, 'Alejandro' tocando e um Uchiha mais do que rebolante na minha frente, jogando o quadril dele contra o meu? Jura que eu vou perder essa oportunidade era o que eu vinha buscando a noite inteira. Minha chance de ouro.

_She's got both hands in her pockets._

Passei meus braços em torno do pescoço dele e comecei a serpentear meu corpo contra o dele, rebolando e frotando ele em uma dança sensual, fingindo que ele era um poste e eu a dançarina do cabaré. E como ele estava? Ele estava lá com toda a sua perfeição, com os olhos brilhantes, com os lábios vermelhos, as bochechas coradas da bebida e da excitação. Eu passei a língua pelos lábios, os umedecendo e logo após minhas mãos começaram a percorrer os bíceps dele, meu quadril nunca parando, nossos rostos cada vez mais colados.

_And she won't look at you. Won't look at you._

A boca dele começou a procurar pela minha, nossas respirações se unindo, nossos narizes se tocando, nosso hálito chocando um contra o outro... Tão perto, tão tentador, tão... Pecador. Ele encerrou a distância ao mesmo tempo em que contornei seu corpo e os lábios dele ficaram perdidos no ar, enquanto sentia meu tórax contra suas costas, minha respiração na sua nuca, meus braços rodeando sua cintura, meus dedos brincando com os músculos do seu abdômen por sobre a camisa, meu quadril pressionando seu traseiro...

_She hides through love. En su bolsillo._

Minhas mãos pressionando sua ereção por sobre a calça jeans colada, a cabeça dele sendo jogada para trás, caindo sobre meu ombro, os cabelos dele cosquenado minha bochecha, os olhos dele tão perto dos meus, nossas bocas a menos de dois centímetros... O traseiro dele rebolando contra minha dureza, minha língua percorrendo seu pescoço, pequenas arfadas saiam da sua boca, a mão dele sobre a minha, que por sua vez estava sobre o membro dele... Arfadas, gemidos, pressão, calor, barrulho...

_She got a halo around her finger. Around you._

Homens transando no videoclipe, uma das mãos do bastardo sobre meu traseiro, me apertando, me pressionando, ele rebolando mais rápido, mais circular, frotação, a língua dele lambendo meus lábios entre abertos.

_You know that I love you boy. Hot like Mexico. Rejoice._

Minha mão sobre seu mamilo coberto, nossos lábios se encontrando, nossas línguas se mesclando, uma boca dentro da outra, saliva, umidade, mais umidade, gemidos roucos. Suas pernas se abrindo, querendo me dar espaço, minha mão puxando, agarrando cabelos negros.

_At this point I gotta choose. Nothing to lose._

- Eu… Eu vou enlouquecer...

- Vamos sair daqui. – foi tudo o que ele disse antes de pressionar-se mais uma vez contra meu membro, para logo após me puxar pelo pulso e sairmos da boate.

_Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Alejandro._

Nós caminhávamos como se não houvesse ninguém mais nas ruas além de nós, não sentíamos nossos pés tocando o solo, muito menos reparavam nos que nos olhavam com desejo ou então com graça diante do nosso desespero, tudo que eu podia sentir era minhas calça sufocantemente pequenas, o sobe e o desce dos nossos peitos, o traseiro dele que parecia ainda mais definido do que antes naquela calça, tudo, absolutamente tudo colaborava para que nossa excitação crescesse segundo após segundo.

_Alejandro. Just let me go._

O Sasuke colocou a mão no bolso da jaqueta e tirou as chaves do carro, logo após desligou o alarme e automaticamente as portas se abriram, ambos entramos e quando nos vimos sozinho dentro daquele carro... Naquele carro nos olhamos profundamente e ao som abafado da boate ainda ressonava nos nossos ouvidos, foi então que ele pulou do banco dele e se colocou sentado sobre meu colo, com uma perna de cada lado meu e segurou meu rosto com força, me dando o melhor de todos os beijos que eu já havia tido antes em toda essa minha insignificante vida antes de ter conhecido-o.

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch, Alejandro._

Foi então que meus olhos se arregalaram e eu me lembrei do que havia planejado, não poderia deixar tudo escorrer água a baixo, não quando eu sabia que essa seria minha única verdadeira chance. Com quase dor eu empurrei ele para longe e ambos ofegantes, eu vi a expressão de confusão nos olhos dele.

- Eu preparei uma coisa, então... – ele deu um meio sorriso e retornou para seu banco, ligando o carro e começando a dirigir pelas ruas.

- Que coisa?

- Quando chegarmos descobrirá, dobre à esquerda na próxima esquina. – foi tudo o que eu disse em resposta, logo ele dobrou e pude perceber como de forma quase que completamente descarado o bastardo massageou a dureza dele por sobre o tecido. – Pare naquele prédio verde.

- Um... Motel dobe? – ele rodou os olhos – Muito criativo.

- Se é o que você acha... – respondi com um meio sorriso sacana, ou pelo menos era isso que eu esperava. Pff, o bastardo mal poderia esperar pelo que iria lhe acontecer.

**0o0o0o0**

- Realmente, um belo motel. – foi tudo o que ele disse ao entrar no quarto de motel e sentar-se quase que imediatamente sobre a cama.

- Eu sei. – eu respondi com um meio sorriso e fui em direção do criado mudo ao lado direito da cama, pegando a cesta que eu comprei aquele dia no shopping. Lá estava o vinho e os chocolates. Os chocolates "Cinco Sentidos".

- Essa não é a cesta que você comprou aquele dia no shopping? – ele questionou ao ver o emblema da loja, jogando sua jaqueta em qualquer canto.

- Uhum.

- Você comprou já pensando em me seduzir em uma boate gay, me trazer para esse motel, e depois? Qual é o próximo passo?

- O próximo passo? Bem, logo você verá... Melhor, sentirá. – foi nesse momento que eu me joguei contra ele e imprenssei o corpo inteiro dele contra a cama. Minhas mãos correram pelos seus lados e minha boca caiu diretamente na boca dele, sendo correspondido logo em seguida. Nossas línguas se encontraram novamente e o paraíso pareceu mais perto do jamais esteve, ou seria o inferno?

Minhas mãos foram parar na bainha da camiseta dele e comecei a puxar para cima, ao mesmo tempo em que o bastardo erguia seus braços, me ajudando, entretanto antes que a camisa saisse por completo dos braços do bastardo, eu fui mais rápido, muito mais rápido e antes de qualquer reação eu a utilizei para amarrar seus pulsos, recebendo em troca um olhar de confusão vindo do bastardo e uma tardia tentativa de se libertar, mas já era tarde demais.

- Que merda é...

- Acalme-se Uchiha, eu só pensei... Você disse sexo selvagem na segunda, não é? – eu questionei enquanto percorria com minha língua desde seu pescoço até seu mamilo, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava. – Pois bem, é isso que você vai ter. Sexo tão selvagem, que você nunca vai esquecer dessa noite – completei a frase dando uma mordida e logo após uma forte chupada no mamilo esquerdo dele. – Essa noite, você será meu.

Os lábios inchados dele se curvaram em um meio sorriso malicioso e senti seus pulsos se relaxando contra o tecido da camiseta. Deus, agora eu posso parar para observá-lo, lá estava ele com os músculos dos braços contraidos pela posição, revelando um par de bíceps mais do apetitosos, tórax subindo e descendo em agitação, os músculos do abdômen totalmente expostos e estendidos diante dos meus olhos, algumas gotas de suor percorrendo seu corpo, a pupila tão dilatada, que a singela cor onix dos seus olhos era totalmente ocultada pela total negrura. Os cabelos negros levemente colados na nuca. Com um amplo sorriso, eu peguei da cesta um bom-bom embalado em um papel, o primeiro da noite.

- Essa é a cesta dos cinco sentidos. – eu disse enquanto sentava sobre os quadris dele e fazia questão de pressionar meu traseiro o máximo possível contra o membro coberto dele. – Cada bom-bom corresponde a um sentido, fazendo com que aumente a sensibilidade, enviando mais impulsos nervosos ao cérebro. Esse é o da visão. – eu desembalei o bom-bom e o coloquei entre os lábios do Uchiha. Lentamente eu vi ele mordendo metade do chocolate, ao mesmo tempo que eu aproximava meus lábios e roubava a outra metade. O gosto era indiscritível, um sabor de rum, misturado com o cacau e mais algo que eu não sabia o que era. Eu só sei que segundos depois de engolido eu senti uma corrente elétrica fortíssima percorrendo meu corpo, fazendo meus pelos se eriçarem, e acredito que não foi só comigo que isso aconteceu.

- Na...Naruto...

Com um sorriso nos lábios eu peguei a garrafa de vinho – previamente aberta – e me ergui, ficando de pé na cama, com minhas pernas uma de cada lado do quadril do bastardo.

- Pronto para o começo da nossa noite, teme? – não esperei resposta e no mesmo instante coloquei minha boca sobre o gargalo da garrafa e entornei uma grande quantidade de bebida, fazendo com que o líquido rubro corresse pelo canto da minha boca e consequentemente caindo sobre o abdômen do Uchiha.

Sem largar a garrafa eu comecei a rebolar no ar e lentamente desabotoar minha camisa preta, minha língua passando nos meus lábios, absorvendo o máximo possível de vinho, os olhos dele não desgrudavam dos meus, logo minha camisa estava jogada no chão e eu bebendo mais um gole de vinho, ao mesmo tempo em que minha mão acariciava meus mamilos, beliscando-os, os deixando rígidos, vendo o bastardo salivar ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos acompanhando minhas mãos descendo até o abdômen e acariciando aquela região. Com o sorriso mais sacana que eu já dei em toda a minha vida, tomei mais um gole de vinho e larguei a garrafa no criado mudo, para depois volta a minha antiga posição e voltar a dançar o mais sensualmente possível diante dos atentos olhos ônix daquele homem que eu desejo enlouquecidamente a mais de uma semana.

Minhas mãos correram para o botão da minha calça jeans, tratando de abrí-la, e logo descer o feixe, retirando a calça. Passando minhas mãos em torno da bainha da minha cueca negra, percebendo como a língua dele umedecia os lábios rubros ao ver o quão protuberante era meu pênis através daquele fino pedaço de tecido. Ainda sorrindo comecei a dançar e rebolar ainda mais sobre ele, passando minhas mãos por todas as partes do meu corpo, desde torço, até braços, pernas, traseiro, e claro, massageando por sobre o tecido meu membro rígido, e inesperadamente eu me sentei com força sobre o quadril dele, fazendo com que ambos gemessem.

Comecei a cavalgá-lo, fazendo a maior fricção possível, nossas vozes se mesclavam em meio aos gemidos, nossos corpos faziam barulho ao se encontrarem, nossos cabelos grudavam na nossa nuca pelo esforço.

- Ahh, Naruto. – o quadril dele se ergueu, tentando evitar a separação quando eu estendi meu braço para pegar o vinho e outro chocolate, um azul desta vez. Coloquei o gargalo da garrafa diante dos lábios do Uchiha e sem resistência alguma ele entornou a bebida, para logo depois ser recepcionado por outro chocolate entre seus lábios.

- Audição – eu disse contra o ouvido dele, fazendo questão de parecer o mais rouco e necessitado possível. Ele mordeu metade do chocolate novamente e o resto foi devorado por mim.

Minhas mãos começaram a ir em direção as calças dele, me ocupando de desabotoar e tirá-las, revelando uma bóxer vermelha, que deixava transparecer toda a excitação do teme. Comecei a descer a bóxer e finalmente consegui tirá-la, e lá estava eu, novamente diante daquele membro, daquele pênis que fazia parte daquele corpo que eu havia desejado por quase duas semanas, erguido, imponente, rígido, com uma veia saltada. Minhas mãos estavam se aproximando, eu queria tocá-lo, eu _precisava_ tocá-lo, mas então para minha surpresa senti mãos sobre meus ombros e antes que eu pudesse ter algum reação o Uchiha já estava sobre mim, com um sorriso diabólico, mãos livres da camiseta e um membro mais do que ereto.

- Minha vez de brincar, dobe. – ele sorriu de forma macabra, e admito: muito sedutora. Segundos depois eu pude sentir as mãos dele percorrendo meus mamilos, beliscando-os, sua boca contra meu abdômen, penetrando meu úmbigo, dando sinais do que ele pretendia fazer com outra parte do meu corpo, eu sentia o hálito dele descendo e descendo e finalmente um bafo quente sobre minha bóxer e mãos encarregando-se de retirá-la com a maior destreza possível. E lá estávamos nós, ambos livres de roupas e mais do que excitados, pegando fogo, com o vinho correndo em nossas correntes sanguíneas e o cacau enlouquecendo nossos sistemas nervosos.

Ele estendeu o braço e pegou um chocolate vermelho, desembalando-o: Paladar. Deu uma mordida e logo após o colocou dentro da minha boca, aproveitando para massagear minha língua com seu dedo melecado de chocolate, dedo esse que eu fiz questão de chupar, sem nunca desviar os olhos dele.

Sasuke se movimentou na cama, ficando com seu rosto diante do meu membro e o meu diante do seu. Deus, ele realmente queria um 69? Minha língua umedeceu meus lábios e sem poder resistir, dei um alto gemido ao sentir aquela boca rodeando novamente meu membro, não podia perder tempo, ficar para trás, o desejo era gritante, eu _tinha_ que rodear aquele membro pela minha boca. E foi isso que eu fiz, recebendo um gemido afogado do bastardo, que por sua vez vibrou suas cordas vocais e emitiu um arrepio ainda maior pelo meu pênis. Merda, isso era muito bom.

Poder sentir a língua dele percorrer toda a extensão do meu membro, poder sentir sob a minha língua a grossa veia pulsando, o gosto dele, a dureza dele, o cheiro dele, _tudo dele_. Coloquei uma das mãos apoiada na base do membro dele, dando firmeza e a outra sobre o traseiro, fazendo questão de apertar e marcá-lo como meu, aquela pele macia. Tudo tão... Sasuke. Repentinamente eu soltei um alto gemido ao sentir a língua dele escorregando até meus testículos e dedicando-se a lambê-los, colocando repetidas vezes cada um deles dentro da boca e os chupando como se fossem um doce, passando as mãos dele por toda a porção de pele possível de ser alcançada. E eu? Bem, eu acariciava os dele com uma mão – aquela que antes estava no traseiro e que lentamente descia pelo seu corpo -, mas eu simplesmente não poderia afastar minha boca daquela dureza, havia ali um cheiro embriagante, não sei como explicar, mas era um cheiro do corpo masculino do Sasuke, sem perfumes, sem loções, apenas... Sasuke. Eu estava chegando no limite e ele também, ambos sabíamos, mas nós queríamos algo muito mais intenso, foi então que o bastardo se afastou de mim e pegou mais um chocolate e a garrafa de vinho.

Tomou um gole da bebida, colocou a garrafa quase vazia de volta no criado mudo e desembrulhou com as mãos levemente trêmulas o bom-bom amarelo: Tato. U-i-e. Fizemos o mesmo ritual, metade para cada um e eu já podia sentir o efeito de tudo aquilo junto, meu corpo mais quente, mais excitação que eu jamais senti... ou será que tudo isso é só por causa do bastardo? Certas perguntas não podem ser respondidas, pelo menos não por enquanto e ainda menos quando você sente seu corpo ser virado e você ficar de bruços na cama. Eu me apoiei nos meus cotovelos e joelhos, evitando que meu membro se chocasse contra os lençóis, porque eu sabia que qualquer estimulação extra seria caminho livre para o orgasmo mais fabuloso da minha vida. Mas eu não queria isso, não agora. Eu queria sentí-lo antes.

Eu pensei que o bastardo fosse finalmente acabar com a tortura e me penetrar, mas não, lá estava aquele torturador psicótico passando a língua por toda a extensão das minhas costas, fazendo quaestão de arranhar, marcar o máximo possível e querem saber? Não me importo o mínimo, não enquanto aquela língua continuar passando pela curva dos meus músculos, pela minha coluna vertebral e... Lambendo as polpas do meu traseiro?

- Sasuke... O que... Ahhhhh. – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer quando... quando.. .ÓH MERDA, quando a língua dele delineou minha entrada e a penetrou, lambendo, chupando, mordendo, colocando saliva, umedecendo... Me enlouquecendo, me desequilibrando, me fazendo arquear tanto minhas costas a ponto de pensar que iria quebrá-la, a ponto de fazer meu membro roçar, se esfregar, nos lençóis.

Aquela língua, aquela boca, aqueles dentes, aquelas mãos, os fios de cabelo que se chocavam contra meu traseiro, eu impulssionei meu quadril para trás, diretamente no rosto dele, tentanto tê-lo ainda mais dentro de mim, se a língua dele alcançasse ainda mais e eu já não poderia aguentar, tudo estava me levando para aquilo, sensações fortes de mais, muitos toques, a língua dele resbalando contra as minhas paredes, minha entrada se abrindo mais e mais, oferecendo resistência, apertando o sasuke, os dedos dele afastando uma nádega da outra... Eu estava prestes a gozar, claro 'prestes' não significa efetivamente '_estar'_, porque adivinhando tudo o meu sexy-professor pressionou com força a base do meu pênis, me impedindo de finalmente me libertar, ao mesmo tempo em que me fazia gemer ao sentir suas mãos sobre mim.

- Merda, Sasuke... – a língua dele se afastou da minha entrada e eu fui novamente virado, o corpo dele se deitou sobre o meu, desde nossas pernas até torços unidos, nossos membros se tocando e finalmente fui beijado. Beijado com fulgor, com ânsia, nossas línguas se enrrolavam um na outra, desejosas, em uma dança em busca de possessão, de prazer, em pura luxuria. Afastamo-nos em busca de ar e eu aproveitei para pegar o último bom-bom, lilás: Olfato. Fiz questão de sujar o máximo possível meus dedos no cacau.

Ambos dividimos o chocolate.

Antes que pudessemos engolir o chocolate nossas bocas se encontraram novamente, desfrutando do sabor do chocolate. Uma das mãos dele na minha nuca e a outra nos meus cabelos, os puxando, amassando, dominando. Já as minhas... As minhas foram descendo, pelo torço dele, parando sobre o seu traseiro, apertando a região e finalmente submergindo um dos dedos lambusados de chocolate na entrada franzina, recebendo em troca um gemido que separou nossos lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que seu traseiro se apertava ainda mais contra meus dedos, empurrando-se à medida que de um passou a serem três dedos o preparando, o soldando, o tocando. Em um dado momento eu toquei o lugar do qual estava procurando: A próstata. Seu corpo se arqueou, seu traseiro se apertou ainda mais em torno dos meus dedos e foi assim - nesse momento - que eu descobri o som mais erótico do mundo; o ronronar do Uchiha-bastardo-egocêntrico-comedor-de-Uzumakis-Sasuke. Sério, totalmente enlouquecedor.

Sem que eu tivesse mais tempo senti seu corpo se erguendo e meus dedos resvalando para fora do seu corpo, logo ele estava sentado sobre minhas coxas com o seu torço para fora da cama, e uma das suas mãos remexendo no bolso da sua calça, tirando dali um pequeno pacotinho quadrangular: Camisinha.

Ele colocou a embalagem entre os dentes e em uma só puxada rasgou a embalagem, cuspiu o pedaço de plástico e mostrou frente a mim a camisinha brilhante pela lubrificação. Com um sorriso predatório ele a deslizou pela extensão do meu membro, fazendo com que eu gemesse levemente. Eu passei a língua pelos meus lábios – novamente – diante daquele gesto, eu sinceramente não sabia qual de nós dois íriamos ser o ativo, mas... Mas estava torcendo para que não acabassemos no tapa para decidir. Não obstante em uma só puxada inverti as posições, o fazendo ficar sob mim. Ele apoiou-se fortemente na cabeceira da cama e eu apenas recebi um acentimento de cabeça por parte dele.

Eu sabia o que devia fazer e para ser bem sincero eu já não podia mais suportar eu precisava me enterrar naquele corpo, então eu peguei com vontade – a ponto de deixar futuras marcas - ambas as coxas do Uchiha e as coloquei sobre meus ombros, deixando assim o caminho e a visão completamente livres para a entrada recém preparada. Com um pleno suspiro e a forma como ele pressionava as pantorrilhas contra minhas costas eu comecei a penetrá-lo sendo recompensado pelos primeiros gemidos, tanto dele quanto meus, a cada 'anel' que eu transpassava.

Por fim me encontrei dentro dele e pude perceber uma leve careta do Sasuke, ou seja, eu precisava esperar, mas vocês... Merda, vocês não tem ideia do que é estar enterrado nesse traseiro, o sentindo engolir meu membro centímetro por centímetro, me levando para um lugar quente, úmido, escuro e protegido. Era esplêndido, não só por ser sexo, mas por ser o Sasuke quem estava ali, por ser o bastardo quem eu estava penetrando, por ser o moreno que vêm me enlouquecendo por quase duas semanas, por ser o cara que conquistou muito mais que só meu corpo.

- Me fode de uma vez, idiota. – disse ele acompanhado de um impulso do seu quadril e suas mãos largando a cabeceira e afundando-se nas minhas nádegas.

- Ui, para um professor de etiqueta você é muito chulo. – disse sem poder resistir, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me inclinava e depositava um selinho nos lábios dele.

- Dobe...

- Certo, certo. – e eu comecei, comecei a me balançar contra aquele corpo, saindo, entrando, saindo, entrando cada vez mais fundo, mais profundo, cada vez mais intenso, o ar parecia rarear dentro do quarto, o calor parecia aumentar e meus pulmões já não sugavam ar o suficiente, mas eu me recusaria a sair de dentro dele.

O ânus dele me apertava cada vez mais, eu podia sentir cada músculo dele apertando em todos os lados do meu pênis, os gemidos dele cada vez mais eróticos, os meus próprios, tudo... Tudo colaborava para que eu ficasse cada vez mais no limite. O cheiro de sexo no ar, a visão daquele corpo se ondulando contra o meu, impulssionando, arqueando-se para que eu fosse mais profundo, mais longe, mais _dentro_. Os gritos de prazer dele ao ter sua próstata empurrada pelo meu pênis, a nuvem de prazer que o fez cerrar os olhos, para logo os abrir novamente e me presentear com o olhar mais excitante e necessitado que eu já vi, ele rebolando o quadril, com um brilho tão insano que por segundos eu me esqueci até do meu nome.

Os músculos do abdômen se contorcendo, os bíceps expostos pela força do agarre, nossas bocas se encontrando com desespero, nossas línguas lambendo tudo o que pudessem alcançar, as pernas dele sendo dobradas sobre o seu corpo pálido, me fazendo chegar mais perto, seus joelhos chegando a tocar seu peito em determinados momentos, as unhas arranhando minhas costas, o pênis dele preso entre nossos corpos, pressionando nossos abdômens, o traseiro dele exposto para mim, a maciez, a dureza, os paradoxos eram tantos...

... Mas mesmo assim não era o suficiente, nunca seria, por mais que eu sentisse o nirvana chegando, eu precisava fazer outra coisa antes disso. Eu sentia falta de algo, precisava de mais alguma coisa, sentia um vazio e eu sabia que vazio era esse, era o vazio que a língua dele deixou ao tocar minha entrada, me preparando... Eu precisava dele e com essa resolução eu tirei as pernas dele de sobre meus ombros e me retirei completamente dele, e antes mesmo que ele pudesse entender o que eu fazia eu já havia sentado sobre seu quadril e me auto-penetrado pelo seu membro, recebendo um urro da parte dele e um grito da minha.

Deus, a sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim – apesar da leve fagulha de dor - , de me sentir preenchido, completo... Sentir o corpo dele se impulssionando, o quadril dele se jogando contra o meu, minha próstata sendo empurrada, era sufocante, era delicioso, era... Era o _paraíso._

Repentinamente eu senti os dedos dele sobre meu membro, com destreza ele retirou a camisinha que ainda persistia em estar ali e a jogou longe, para começar a me masturbar, me enlouquecendo, me fazendo subir e descer mais rápido, fazendo nossos corpos sofrerem ainda mais atrito, com mais força, com mais ímpeto, com mais... Com mais... Algo recorre meu corpo de cima a baixo, de todos os lados, uma pressão no meu cérebro, um estremecimento no meu corpo, desde minhas bolas até todo o resto do corpo e é dessa forma que eu chego ao meu limite e transbordo meu sêmen sobre nossos corpos e sua mão. Inconscientemente meus músculos anais apertam aquela dureza entre eles, ao mesmo tempo em que eu – já sem forças – me deixo cair sobre o corpo do Sasuke e ele... Ele expele o seu sêmen dentro de mim, me preenchendo, me completando e agora eu posso dizer o paraíso tem um nome; é Sasuke.

Sinto meu corpo molenga, sinto os braços dele me rodeando, sinto uma opressão em todo meu corpo, sinto... Sinto o que nunca senti antes.

- Naruto? Te deixei inconsciente? – ele questionou de uma forma que eu sabia que ele estava dando um meio sorriso de auto-suficiência e apenas para comprovar isso é que eu entre abri meus olhos e não para ver a expressão sexy dele pós-sexo.

- Uhn? Deixe de ser egocêntrico. – eu disse antes de começar a depositar alguns beijos sobre o pescoço dele e aninhar meus braços em torno dele e para minha surpresa senti uma das mãos dele sobre minhas costas, as massageando de cima para baixo, enquanto que a outra acariciava meus cabelos.

E foi dessa forma, enlaçados, ainda conectados intimamente que ambos adormecemos. Saindo de um sonho para entrar em outro.

**0o0o0o0**

Luz, dor de cabeça, corpo pegajoso, cheiro de sexo, dor no meu traseiro... Dor no meu traseiro? Wow, isso só quer dizer uma coisa: Ótima transa. E como em um flash eu me lembrei da noite passada, dos carinhos, do sexo, da sedução, da boate... De tudo. Passei minhas mãos ao meu redor encontrando-me sozinho. Será que o bastardo era tão bastardo a ponto de ir embora assim do nada, depois de uma noite como aquela?

Quase que me obrigando eu abri meus olhos lentamente, tentando me acostumar com a luminosidade, deviam ser dez horas passadas. Do outro lado do quarto estava um muito sexy e perfeito e suculento Uchiha-bom-sexo-ambulante-Sasuke sentado em um sofá, vestindo apenas um lençol envolto em seu quadril, enquanto teclava compulssivamente no celular.

- Finalmente acordou, estava começando a pensar que havia te deixado em coma depois de ontem.

Ele sorriu daquele jeito sacana/sexy de sempre e eu apenas rodei os olhos, sentando-me na cama, sem querer soltando um sibilo de desconforto, o que foi recompensado por pequenos risos por parte do bastardo. Isso iria me doer por no mínimo uma semana inteira.

- Você acordou há muito tempo? – questionei, enquanto passava minhas mãos pelo rosto na tentativa de acordar e logo depois pelos cabelos, torcendo para que eu não estivesse um total desastre, o que eu acha que estava e que provavelmente era a mais pura verdade.

- Meia hora atrás. Você está um bagaço.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca, estúpido. – foi tudo o que eu disse antes de me levantar da cama e ir em direção ao banheiro, sem me importar com o fato de estar nu, não é como se o idiota já não tivesse visto tudo mesmo.

- De nada... – eu sabia, eu pudia sentir o olhar dele recair no meu traseiro, e o que eu fiz? Pff, o que toda pessoa em sã consciência faria se estivesse nu, com um Uchiha-me-estupra-que-eu-quero-Sasuke te olhando fixamente: rebolei o máximo possível e praticamente quebrei a munheca (não que eu ainda a tivesse... se é que vocês me entendem) e me apoiei no batente da porta.

- E então? Vai me acompanhar num banho, ou a etiqueta não permite? – eu adentrei ao banheiro sem esperar resposta, ligando o chuveiro e entrando no box, suspirando ao sentir a água morna sobre meu corpo, lavando os vestígios da noite passada e... Ahh, e nada melhor do que umas mãos pálidas envolvendo minha cintura e colando nossos corpos totalmente. Há! Eu disse que ele vinha, e sem o lençol. U-I-E.

- Foda-se a etiqueta. – ele começou a espalhar beijos pelos meus ombros, enquanto abria a embalagem de sabonete que o motel dispunha aos seus hóspedes.

- Você não acha que é muito desbocado para ser professor de etiqueta? – certo, dessa vez eu estava falando muito sério, ou o mais sério que alguém pode ser quando está sentindo um membro muito proeminente contra suas nádegas e mãos espalhando sabonete por todo o seu corpo e quando eu digo todo eu realmente quero dizer _todo._ – Merda. – eu gemi ao ter meu membro envolto pelas mãos ensaboada do bastardo e o lóbulo da orelha succionado por aquela boca divina, por mais pecadora que possa parecer à frase.

- Olhe o palavriado.

- Hn... – que se dane o que ele diz, não é como se eu me lembrasse do que falávamos, pelo menos não depois de ter meus lábios possuidos pelos dele. Língua, bocas, saliva, e finalmente nos separamos em busca de ar. Céus, isso que é vida. Eu poderia fazer isso o dia todo e mesmo assim... Espera, o dita todo? – Hey, Sasuke?

- Sim? – questionou ele enquanto ensaboava meu abdômen e colava ainda mais nossos quadris e torços. Difícil conseguir formular uma frase assim, não é? Há! E pensar que isso é só meu, pelo menos, por enquanto.

- Que horas são?

- Hn... Onze e quarenta a última vez que eu vi.

- PUTA QUE PARIU! – foi tudo o que eu disse antes de dar um pulo para fora do box e correr ao quarto, sem me preocupar de molhar tudo no caminho, em busca da minha roupa, começando a me vestir o mais rápido possível.

- Mas que merda... O que aconteceu, dobe? – questionou ele vindo atrás de mim, também completamente nu ao que eu me virei para evitar vê-lo, porque eu sabia que se já estava sendo duro (literalmente duro) colocar minhas calças agora, se eu continuasse a ver tudo aquilo, só iria piorar.

Em um assomo de necessidade eu peguei a garrafa quase vazia de vinho da noite passada – ainda sobre o criado mudo – e ingeri um grande gole.

- Beber não vai ajudar a passar a ressaca. – disse ele rindo.

- Eu sei, é só que... Olha, eu preciso ir.

- Isso eu percebi. – Comentou ele se apoiando no batente da porta do banheiro, enquanto eu colocava a camisa. Deus, que cena! Se eu tivesse mais alguns minutos... Minto. Mais alguns dias...

- Eu tenho uma reunião com um cliente em... – eu olhei diretamente para um relógio na parede, que eu nem ao menos havia notado ontem (claro, com um Uchiha te agarrando quem repararia, mas enfim...) e DROGA, DROGA, D-R-O-G-A! – Quinze minutos, do outro lado da cidade... 'To fudido.

- É _Estou _e olha o palavriado! – ele rodou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava transparecer um meio sorriso enigmático.

- Dane-ne. Nos vemos hoje a noite – eu disse me aproximando dele e lhe dando um beijo, um simples roce de lábios, fazendo questão de pressionar com a minha mão a região com um grande vulto sob a toalha.

Ele engoliu um gemido rouco.

- Você tinha dito que teria uma despedida de solteiro hétero hoje...

- Ahhh, mentirinha. – sorri amplamente – Nos vemos. – e foi assim que eu saí daquele quarto de motel, o lugar onde eu havia passado a melhor noite de toda a minha vida.

Lugar que eu tive um dos maiores privilégios do mundo, um que muitos poucos – e eu gostaria que fosse ninguém – chegariam á ter um dia: Eu transei com Uchiha-Brian-Kenny-encarnado-Sasuke**²**. Cara, eu estou no paraíso, é sério. E se quiser, que o mundo caia, porque não vai fazer muita diferença e... Só para desencargo de consciência... A minha bóxer era preta, não era? Sim, claro que era... Então por que eu coloquei uma _vermelha?_ Ó GRANDÍSSIMA MERDA!

Fato: Eu preciso ir a um banheiro, urgente, porque eu desconfio que meu zíper vai arrebentar diante da pressão... Me sinto como se essa noite não fosse acabar nunca, e sabe do melhor? Eu estava muito feliz por isso, muito obrigado por perguntarem.

**0o0o0o0**

**¹,²:** certo, não resisti em citar o Brian de Queer As folk – uma série americana sobre gays -, desculpa xD

**Beta:** Kyuu-sama, você é um anjo *-*

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Há! Sem demoras para atualizar dessa vez e... Certo, vou direto ao ponto: OMFG, vocês gostaram? Porque eu sinceramente estou chocada que eu tenha escrito algo assim D: Sim, eu sou a única ficwriter do mundo que lê lemons, comenta lemons e se envergonha de escrevê-los, mas enfim D: O título foi meio que 'adaptado' da música _Alejandro; Lady Gaga._

Falando nisso, sobre as músicas: Eu as recomendei, pois foi com essas três músicas que eu fiz todo o cap.; _Alejandro _a cena da discoteca, _ Let it Rock_ o lemon e _Saint_ meio que colaborou para o início das duas cenas. Talvez vocês não achem que combinou, mas cri que valia apena indicar. (ignorem as letras – ou não -, o ritmo e tudo mais é o que importa.)

Por fim, espero que tenham gostado do cap – o próximo é o penúltimo o.o - e obrigada – mais uma vez – pelos comentários (Gente, chegamos na casa das 200 reviews, eu estou chorando litros *-*) e favoritações, enfim por todo o carinho dedicado à fic! Obrigada.

Antes de encerrar essa nota que já ficou muito grande para o meu gosto... Enfim, momento propaganda – ou algo do tipo -: Como eu sei que muitos(as) dos(as) leitores(as) de BM também liam Recomeçar, eu acho que vale o comentário; houve um número razoável de pedidos para que eu fizesse uma one-shot extra ItaxAki (graças ao epílogo) e foi isso que eu fiz, então para aqueles que queriam ver a dita cuja, só gostaria de avisar que ela está no ar.

Beijos ;*

**Respostas às Reviews: **Através do 'reply reviews'; as anônimas à baixo. Obrigada \õ.

**mitsuu: **Olá! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do cap 8, e que BM esteja te agradando. Espero que o cap 9 seja do seu agrado também. Beijos ;*

**Gb: **Olá!

É, raalmente, a verdade foi nua e crua e estilo Brian Kenny mesmo, mas acho que o Naruto precisava ouvir isso, para como você mesmo disse, ver as coisas mais realistas e descer da nuvenzinha encantada que ele se deixou levar. Ahh a Sakura, não posso contar nada sobre o pedido de desculpas, mals D: Bem, como você deve ter visto neste capítulo, não foi bem 'ignorar' o que o naruto fez, mas com certeza podemos apostar em 'ousadia', mostrar que não se abalou com o que o teme disse, mesmo que sim. Espero que você tenha gostado do cap e obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**Bruna:** Olá! Ah, obrigada pelos elogios, mas não é para tanto não, existem outras fics milhares de vezes melhores que BM, mas mesmo assim: Obrigada. Bem, espero que você tenha gostado deste cap e obrigada por acompanhar e comentar a fic. Beijos ;*

**Vick:** Olá! É verdade, você não tinha lido até o final, acho que eu guardei a cena final como se fosse ouro d: Você chorou? D: Tipo, figurativamente ou literalmente ?D: /curiosidade,já,matou,o,gato D:

Oin, que má D: Tu sabe que o sasuke é meu xodó D: Eu não vou 'ferrar' ele, pelo menos não totalmente, mas coitado, talvez ele tenha dito o que disse por medo... Acho que eu já comentei algo assim contigo, ou não? D: Arg, memória de lagartixa D: Espero que você tena gostado do cap 9, mesmo sabendo que você não é mto de ler lemons, eu suei sangue para ter coragem de postar ele (sim, aquela parada de ter vergonha uando sou eu que escrevo _). Obrigada por comentar e acompanhar e claro, me suportar D: kaoskaoksa Beijos ;*

**Carol:** Olá! Bem, mesmo que você já acompanhe a fic: Bem-Vinda a BM *-*

Nyah, QaF é vida *-* Apesar de ter decaido em algumas temporadas... Enfim, Brian é o que há e sim, o Sasuke no cap 8 me lembrou mto o ele, então, porque não adaptar, não é? XD

É, realmente, o teme não é mto sentimental, mas eu me arriscaria a dizer que há mto mais por trás dessas palavras dele do que ele deixa ou quer deixar transparecer!

Espero que o cap 9 tenha te agradado e obrigada por comentar e acompanhar a fic. Beijos ;*

**Zah Nee-chan: **Olá! Agradecer? Você? Obrigada, mas não, não. Acho que é exatamente o contrario, eu que deveria, afinal você não precisaria estar mandando esta review e mesmo assim o fez, sério, review é ocmo um combustível extra para dar gás na escrita xD Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da fic e espero que esse cap tenha lhe agradado. Beijos ;*

**Camila Uchiha:** Olá! Leitora nova *-* - adoro - Bem Vinda a Boas Maneiras. Bem, eu sou suspeita para falar, mas yaoi é tudo *-* oakoakoaks Mas sério, fico feliz que vc esteja gostando de BM e 8 semanas - obrigada falando nisso pelo elogio, é uma super responsabilidade traduzir uma fic tão boa de uma autora tõa perfeita -, acho que fico ainda mais feliz por saber que mesmo vc nÃo gostando de yaoi, há exceção xD E sim, o dobe ou o teme pirando um pelo outro é algo que eu gostaria de ver no anime/mangá - E por coincidência - ou não D:, óh destino xD - o cap 9 seria postado no dia seguinte do seu comentário D Bem, não sei se vc vai gostar desse cap, pq como vc deve ter reparado há lemon, e para alguém que não curte muito é meio estranho ler. Enfim, eu espero que não tenha te 'assustado' com o cap e apesar dos pesares tenha gostado dele. Obrigada por ter comentado. Beijos ;**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

"_Aviso": Eu gostaria de recomendar as músicas Last Summer – Lost Prophets e 7 things – Miley Cyrus, para a leitura do capítulo. Obrigada \õ._

**Cap 10: Nona aula – Dez boas razões para... Para o que mesmo?**

_Por Kappuchu09_

O canal vaginal de uma mulher tem cerca de doze à quatorze centímetros, o que me faz pensar: Como que homens com membros mais... Hn... Avantajados – é, essa é a palavra: Avantajados – podem transar com mulheres sem machucá-las? Ou até mesmo no sexo anal? É sério, são perguntas como essas que vira e mexe vêm nas nossas cabeças e que _ninguém_ sabe responder.

Isso faz com que eu me recorde da vez em que eu estava na crise de "óh, eu sou mesmo gay?" – vocês sabem, aquela fase que você tem sonhos úmidos com homens, mas diz: Mas eu não gostava de mulheres? – enfim, quando eu estava nessa fase, que é um tanto quanto deprimente devo dizer, eu decidi desvendar um pouco dos prós e dos contras de ser gay, afinal eu já tinha passado da fase da negação e estava indo rumo a da compreensão. Bem, eu fui correndo para uma biblioteca e quando cheguei na seção de sexologia e vi aquelas imensas prateleiras repletas de livros sobre o assunto eu disse: Wow, hoje eu saio daqui sabendo tudo!

Claro, esse foi meu maior erro. Eu pegava aqueles livros e começava a folhá-los, apenas sexo hétero. Entretanto eram livros que apenas falavam sobre para que serviam os órgãos femininos e masculinos, das doenças sexualmente transmissíveis e como previnir. Um virgem que lesse aquilo diria: Eu nunca vou transar na vida. Pff, malditos livros escritos por pessoas sem tesão... Enfim, lá no finalzinho, de um, repito _um_ dos vinte livros que eu peguei – sem exageiro - havia um pequeno parágrafo: "Há o sexo anal, que normalmente é praticado por homossexuais, porém que pode ser efetivado por heterossexuais, entretanto o ânus não é um canal adequado para esse tipo de atividade." Não adequado meu rabo – literalmente -, isso assim!

Eu descobri para que serve o canal deferente – sim, escrito assim mesmo -, mas não porque o toque na próstata enlouquece tanto os homens.

Sim, para um cara que queria descobrir de forma educativa sobre sexo anal, aquilo foi total e completamente... Inútil. Certo, admito que foi uma doce ilusão minha crer que eu fosse encontrar o tipo de informação que eu procurava, no final das contas tive que recorrer para o bom e velho filme pornô, pelo menos ali eu vi coisas e cheguei a conclusão que era bi – mais inclinado para homens do que para mulheres, mas ainda assim, bi -. Mas desde aquele tempo eu já me questionava: Se o canal vaginal era, sei lá, quatorze centímetros e o do ânus era 'não adequado', como que pênis maiores que isso não feriam as mulheres – Sakura pelo menos nunca reclamou, sim eu estou me vangloriando, h-a-h-a - e davam prazer para elas e para os homens?

Certo, vocês devem estar se perguntando: Por que toda essa merda de divagação? Simples, toda essa divagação porque o meu traseiro está doendo, muito obrigado por perguntarem. E não. Isso não é uma reclamação, na verdade é todo o contrário.

**0o0o0o0**

E lá estava o bastardo – com sua calça jeans preta sexy e uma blusa social azul marinho, com as mangas dobradas na altura do cotovelo -, escorado contra o balcão da recepção, conversando com a recepcionista com cabelo coque-de-panda-que-não-tinha-mais-coque-de-panda – sim, tinha um jeito mais fácil de dizer isso, mas qual seria a graça daí? -. É necessário dizer que duas mulheres que estavam sentadas nas cadeiras simplesmente não desgrudavam os olhos dele? Pff, como se isso fosse novidade! Vivem dando em cima dele, HÁ! Mas foi comigo que ele transou ontem, _perdeu_ playboy.

- Sasuke? – eu chamei e ele imediatamente olhou para mim com aqueles olhos brilhantes e aquele sorriso escondido que só ele sabia dar e... E mais nada Uzumaki chega! Isso é ridículo, tudo bem que eu já aceitei o fato de estar apaixonado por ele, mas paixão é fogo que arde sem se ver é um conten... Certo, vocês entenderam. Paixão passa, ou seja, nada de ficar alimentando esse fogo, isso não vai me levar a lugar algum.

- Mitsashi, tente reagendar com a aluna das dez horas. – ele disse para a ex-cabelo de panda, equanto já começava a caminhar em direção a sala – Você precisa de um convite formal ou o que dobe? Vamos para a aula.

Ui, que grosseria... Põem grosso nisso... Certo, parei. Enfim, eu fui atrás dele e qual a minha surpresa quando nós dois já estávamos na sala e ele repentinamente fechou a porta em um baque e me jogou contra ela colando nossos lábios e me fazendo ver estrelas de chocolate – o que? Deem um desconto, eu gosto de chocolate.

Bastou nossas línguas se encontrarem para que aquela sensação acolhedora, a sensação de estar no lugar certo com a pessoa certa, aparecesse de novo, como em um eterno frenesi que eu nunca queria desfazer. Minha mão indo para sua nuca, puxando seus cabelos, a outra agarrando um de seus braços. Um das mãos dele sobre minha cintura, me agarrando com força – me puxando ainda mais contra ele -, a outra descendo pela minha coxa a agarrando e a erguendo, fazendo meu tornozelo se enrroscar com a dobra do joelho dele.

Uma sensação quente subindo pelo peito, as lembranças ainda vívidas de ontem à noite e... E... E as nossas bocas se desconectando. Por que? Culpa do oxigênio, é por isso que eu digo, precisamos de brânquias – certo, ignorem esse último comentário, por favor -. Nossas testas se apoiaram uma contra a outra.

- Boa noite, dobe. – disse ele com aquele meio sorriso malicioso em seus olhos ônix brilhantes, com aquela expressão que promete mais do que o decoro permite. Preciso dizer que um arrepio atravessou minha espinha de cima à baixo? Não, né? Obrigado.

- Boa noite. – eu tentei reaproximar nossos lábios, mas o maldito se afastou totalmente de mim, fazendo com que eu quase caisse.

- Vamos começar a aula.

- HÃ? Por que?

- Porque seu casamento é amanhã e eu preciso te dar essa última lição.

Merda, isso é jogo baixo, lembrar justo agora do casamento. Okay, eu sei o que eu tinha dito, que eu transaria com ele e depois esnobaria, que depois... Que depois... Que depois merda nenhuma. Essa foi mais uma das mentiras que eu quis contar para mim mesmo para justificar o que eu fiz, porque é impossível se manter longe dele e droga, não é só porque ele é atraente, se fosse só isso... é tudo; é o brilho nos olhos, é aquele sorriso que é a oitava maravilha do mundo e que muitos poucos já viram – e chorem de inveja porque eu já vi! – é por tudo o que representa _Uchiha Sasuke_.

Mas ele está certo, meu casamento é amanhã, minha despedida de solteiro foi ontem, a melhor transa da minha vida foi ontem e amanhã... Amanhã eu não sei se vale apena pensar nisso, pelo menos não por enquanto. Ontem eu arrisquei tudo, hoje eu preciso aceitar os riscos que corri e amanhã... Amanhã é uma verdadeira incógnita.

- Certo, manda!

- Muito bem, primeiro: 'manda'? Nem pense em utilizar essa expressão. – ele respondeu arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Pff, típico. – Que tipo de recepção vocês darão? Baile ou coquetel?

- Err... E isso lá tem diferença? – Ele vai rodar os olhos em três, dois, um e há! Está rodando os olhos, mais uma vez: Típico. Não que isso não seja... Espera, eu realmente já sei todas as expressões dele sem nem ao menos duvidar? Quando que nos tornamos íntimos a esse ponto?

- Claro que tem. Certo, que horas é a recepção?

- Às dezoito.

- Coquetel então. – Arqueei minha sobrancelha, pff, sabe tudo - Muito bem, eu vou lhe dar instruções básicas, por isso preste muita atenção, certo? – eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, ele ficava tão sexy quando assumia esse ar profissional – Você e Sakura terão de trocar de roupa, algo mais confortável que a roupa do casamento – eu ia abrir a boca quando ele se adiantou – Não, nada de bermudas. – Merda, desde quando ele sabe o que eu penso? Novamente: Quando passamos a nos conhecer de tal forma? – Provavelmente Sakura colocará um vestido longo, mais confortável que aquela máquina de tortura que mulheres chamam de vestido de noiva – ele esboçou um meio sorriso sarcástico e eu, puts, eu tive que engolir o riso depois disso, mas realmente... Mulher gosta de sofrer – E você vai trocar por um outro terno, que te deixe se mexer, falando nisso...

Ele se aproximou de mim e eu estava certo que ele ia me beijar, me agarrar e íamos transar nessa sala como dois endemoniados e... E que merda é essa cutucando minha cintura? E não, não é o que eu esperava, não me lembro de ser tão fino e...

- Endireite a postura. – e aquilo me cutucou de novo... Aquilo? Sim, vocês adivinharam, não é preciso nem ver para saber, era o dito cujo do _instrumento-demoníaco-de-trabalho: O retorno._

- Arg, eu pensei que você tivesse exorcisado esse troço – Eu disse enquanto endireitava a postura, o que? Eu tenho medo desse negócio.

- Óh não, eu tenho todo um carinho por ele. – pff, carinho, carinho, carinho meu... Eu realmente estou com ciúmes de um objeto inanimado? Certo, psicólogo semana que vem, _urgente._ – Enfim, voltando – ele me contornou e parou diante de mim, batendo aquela _coisa_ em uma das mãos enquanto me olhava fixamente – Depois de se trocarem, você e a Sakura irão para a porta do salão. Será em um salão, não é?

- Sim.

- Certo, vocês irão para a porta do salão e ficarão lá cumprimentando os convidados, agradecendo a presença e tudo mais.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Por no máximo uma hora e no mínimo quarenta minutos. Os retardatários apenas entrarão sem recepção. Bem, existem quatro palavras chaves para um coquetel de sucesso: Surgir, Saudar, Sorrir e Sumir.

- Hã? – O que? Eu deveria ter entendido isso? é ridículo, se é uma festa porque... Hn... Por que o bastardo está se aproximando de mim com esse olhar predador? U.i.e.

- _Surgir:_ - Ele começou a passar o instrumento-demoníaco pelos meus ombros, os endireitando – depois de recepcionar você e Sakura, não importando se vão juntos ou não, ainda que eu os aconselhe de irem juntos, devem ir em direção aos convidados, grupinho por grupinho. Mostrar aos convidados que os donos da festa estão presentes, nada de vocês sumirem de repente, é de muito mal tom. – o bastonete foi em direção dos meus braços, já me deixando fora do ar – _Saudar:_ Cumprimente convidado por convidado, não pergunte sobre negócios, futebol, política ou qualquer outra coisa, apenas troque duas ou três frases com cada um. Assuntos agradáveis e fúteis, coisas como: "Prove os canapés, eles estão divinos" e fim de papo. Lembre-se sempre que você está ali para celebrar o seu casamento e não para falar de como você está sufocando com a gravata.

Eu esbocei um meio sorriso, ele parecia adivinhar que eu iria acabar soltando esse comenários. O IDT – Instrumento-Demoníaco-de-Trabalho, como eu carinhosamente abreviei – agora percorria meu peito e abdomen, wow.

- _Sorrir:_ faça tudo o que eu disse até agora com um sorriso no rosto, eu lhe recomendo que pratique hoje me casa, acredite, sorrir forçado deixa os músculos doloridos... E poupe-me dos comentários do tipo: então você sorri, é? – Ele rodou os olhos e bufou e eu nada mais fiz do que soltar um riso nervoso. – Enfim recepcione com um sorriso, surja com um sorriso, saude com um sorriso, e claro, durante o casamento sorria para que as fotos e a filmagem fiquem boas. E por fim, _suma:_ você ficará no máximo dois minutos com cada convidado, não mais que isso. Lembre-se que você precisa recorrer todo o salão e fazer todas essas ações com todos os convidados.

- Mesmo que a Sakura já tenha feito?

- Sim. Sakura é a noiva, você o noivo – minha impressão ou o Uchiha meio que, levemente, fez uma careta com essa frase? Eu hein, acho que o vinho de ontem ainda está afetando a minha cabeça. – Os dois precisam cumprimentar todos. Cumprimentou, sorriu, saia. Não perca tempo. Logo após, vocês provavelmente devem iniciar a primeira valsa como casados – E lá estava de novo aquela leve careta, não. Eu não estou imaginando, será que ele está... – Você está prestando atenção?

- Err... Sim, continue. – Respondi quando senti o IDT percorrer minha coxa direita.

- Bem, vocês valsarão, logo outros casais se unirão e provavelmente o pai dela deve vir tomar a mão dela. Você só dará a mão dela para o pai, este por sua vez passará ao irmão se ela tiver ou a outro parente e assim sucessivamente. Você pode valsar com alguém da sua família ou da dela. Não tire moças solteiras para dançar, isso pode gerar boatos.

- Sim senhor.

- Logo após a dança, você e ela se dirigirão à mesa com o bolo e os garçons provavelmente irão começar a oferecer champanhe. Vocês cortarão o bolo juntos, ou sei lá como vocês farão, o fato é: Recepção realizada, as quatro palavras cumpridas, a valsa feita, o bolo cortado, você e ela já não tem mais nada que fazer, é apenas sair de lá e ir ou para o hotel, para a casa de vocês ou rumo ao local que vocês escolheram para a viagem de núpcias. Lembre-se sempre, coquetéis são para que os convidados de socializem uns com os outros e os noivos com os convidados.

- Hm... – Sim, isso foi um gemido, mas também com ele tão perto de mim, com os braços me envolvendo pela cintura, o IDT roçando com as minhas pernas, o cheiro embriagador dele perto de mim, a sensação de plenitude, a língua dele percorrendo meu pescoço... Língua? Hn, língua! Eu definitivamente ainda vou erguer um monumento para esse língua!

Eu enlacei o pescoço dele e me entreguei àquele beijo, como se fosse o último da minha vida, como um náufrago em... Certo, vocês entenderam: Eu grudei ele. Sim, eu estou rodando os olhos, enfim... O joelho dele abriu espaço entre as minhas pernas, minhas costas se arquearam, nossos peitos se colaram ainda mais, eu podia sentir a ereção dele por sob a calça jeans. Eu desci uma das mãos pelo torço dele, indo parar em um dos glúteos, o apertando com vontade, a mão que não segurava o IDT roçando a cintura da minha calça, e eu sabia, sabia que ele iria colocar aquela mão dentro das minhas calças e eu iria ver o paraíso de novo. E lá estava ele começando a empurrar a mão para dentro ao passo que... Ao passo que tocava uma música do Lost Prophets? Que merda é essa?

Nós nos separamos e ele colocou a mão no bolso da frente da calça, tirando de lá um celular de última geração. Ele olhou o visor e soltou um alto suspiro.

- Desculpe, eu preciso atender. Já volto. – Disse o bastardo indo em direção à porta, me deixando sozinho dentro daquela sala com uma ereção gigantesca. Pff, odeio celulares.

Certo, respire fundo Naruto e talvez, só _talvez_ o sangue pare de se concentrar em um único ponto do seu corpo. Eu estou realmente me referindo a mim mesmo em terceira pessoa? Arg, isso fica cada vez pior. Mas quer saber? Talvez tenha sido melhor mesmo esse telefone ter tocado no momento que tocou – sim, e vocês finjam que acreditam, por favor -. Eu sei que é bastante hipócrita dizer isso agora, mas... Mas eu me sinto mal pela Sakura, quer dizer, eu já tive minha despedida de solteiro, eu já tive a minha chance de traí-la, eu já fiz o que todo o gay gostaria de fazer. Está na hora de parar, de assentar, de aceitar o fato de que amanhã eu vou me casar e...

- Pff, imbecil, arrogante.

- Hã? – Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer, ao ver o bastardo entrar na sala praticamente bufando. – Quem? – Decide questionar de novo, tentando dessa vez, esconder minha expressão de surpresa. Será que eu pensei alto de mais?

- Meu irmão.

- Óh, acredite a genética explica tudo.. – O que? Poupem-me, eu não poderia perder a chance de dizer isso, fala sério!

- Muito engraçadinho, dobe.

- O que ele queria? – Ops, eu não devia ter feito essa pergunta, certo, é agora que ele vai me dar uma resposta cortante e me mandar...

- O mesmo de sempre, me importunar.

- Mais uma vez: Genética. – Ele tentou disfarçar, mas eu vi, ali! Bem no cantinho dos lábios dele um sorriso. – Qual o nome dele? – o que? A curiosidade matou o gato, eu não quero morrer também.

- Itachi.

- Espera... Itachi, o advogado? Não, você não pode ser... Você é irmão daquele... – certo, agora é oficial, eu estou mais do que chocado... O bastardo frívolo do Itachi é irmão _dele_? ... Pff, devia ter imaginado isso antes... Bastardo por bastardo, era óbvio que tinham parentesco. Vocês devem estar se perguntando, como demônios eu não cogitei a possibilidade de haver parentesco? Simples:

1º Eu não me lembrava do sobrenome dele.

2º Eu faço questão de me esquecer de cada minuto que eu passei perto dele, pff, ele pode ser um ótimo profissional, agora era um bastardo completo... Tão Sasuke que chega a doer, eu sei.

3º Os cabelos e olhos negros, pff, não é o primeiro e nem será o último japonês de cabelos e olhos negros, até porque o Sasuke é tão mais... Tão mais... Certo, vou parar por aqui, tenho a sensação de que se olhar pelo espelho vou ver meus olhos brilhando. Blerg.

- Você o conhece?

- Pff, e se conheço! Eu e ele dividimos um caso há uns anos atrás, ele era tão... tão...

- Espera – ele disse arregalando os olhos ligeiramente e me olhando em descrença – Óh merda, então era você o babaca hiperativo do qual ele tanto reclamava...

- Ehhhh! Eu que tinha que reclamar dele! – sim, estou ofendidinho!

- Eu não acredito nisso.

- Hein? – arqueei minhas sobrancelhas.

- Eu não acredito que você seja o tal advogado renomado e reconhecido em todo o Japão.

- Não gosto de contar vantagem. – dei de ombros. O que? É verdade. Se bem que ultimamente eu já nem estou atuando mais, pelo menos não em 'campo', me resta apenas reuniões chatas para resolver os problemas insolucionáveis da empresa de advocácia, enquanto eu penso no bastardo nu, amordaçados, com uma coleira e... Certo, pense em coisas assexuadas como... Como a Sakura usando fio dental menstruada... Bye bye excitação, te vejo depois.

- Você devia ter me dito, por Deus, todas essas aulas foram ridículas. Você estava o que? Rindo de mim? Sim, porque você, muito provavelmente, já sabia o que eu te ensinei. – ele estreitou os olhos e eu me remexi, arg, medo!

- Evidentemente a aula de linguagem era desnecessária, entretanto eu não sabia valsa e também desconhecia como se utilizava todos aqueles talheres. – sim, ele está se esforçando no momento para não deixar o queixo cair, fazer o que, eu também sei falar bonito.

- Por que você fala como se fosse um ex-prsidiário, então? – ele cruzou os braços na defensiva, por que demônios a gente não pode só continuar onde paramos quando o telefone tocou?

- Não falo como um ex-presidiário, eu só prefiro usar uma linguagem coloquial quando estou fora do meu horário de trabalho. Me incomoda toda essa pompa que as pessoas tem quando se fala de uma forma mais certinha.

- Eu não vou te chamar assim. – ele disse de uma forma segura, mas falando mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

- Hã? De que?

- De doutor, de forma alguma, esqueça. – eu comecei a rir, sério, rir assim de doer a boca do estômago. Doutor? Só se você quiser brincar de médico e paciente comigo, teme... Ui.

- Não, nunca sonharia que isso fosse acontecer... Hn... Sasuke?

- Sim?

- Nossa aula acabou?

- Sim, exceto que você tenha algumas dúvidas para tirar.

- Hn...

- Por que? – ele relaxou os ombros e me olhou desconfiado.

- Por nada.

- Dobe, eu conheço essa cara, pode falar.

Cara, que cara? Será que eu estou fazendo alguma cara? Acho que nunca precisei tanto de um espelho antes, como estou precisando agora!

- Err... Eu só queria saber se...

- Se?

- Seeupudiapegaroidt.

- Hã? Como é que é? Você pode respirar enquanto fala? Isso facilita o entendimento – Ele disse em sarcasmo, pff, idiota.

- Se eu pudia pegar o IDT. – O que? Não me olhem assim, eu sei que aquele negócio é malvadão e tudo mais, mas vocês sabem, eu tenho uma leve inclinação pro sadomasoquismo.

- IDT? O que diabos é IDT? – Ele questionou arqueando uma das sexys-sobrancelhas dele.

- Instrumento-demoníaco-de-trabalho.

- Óh! Você tem uma ampla criatividade.

- Pensei que depois de ontem à noite você já tivesse percebido isso. – Sim, eu falei isso com o tom mais insinuativo do mundo. Ele retorquiu com um meio sorriso, enquanto que me estendia o bastonete dos infernos. - WOW! – Sério, vocês não tem ideia do que é pegar ele! É fino, é frio e dá uma louca vontade de bater em alguém com ele. – Hn... Sasuke?

- Sim?

- Você pode se virar só um minutinho?

- Para?

- Para que eu possa testar uma coisa. – Apesar de franzir as sobrancelhas, ele se virou e ficou de costas para mim. Com as costas eretas, as pernas retas, o cabelo bunda-de-pato apontando para todos os lados e... Óh Deus, e o traseiro impinado dele bem na minha frente! Por que será que cada vez que eu vejo ele, tenho mais vontade de... óh meu deus, óh meu deus, eu preciso fazer isso.

Com um meio sorriso nos lábios eu peguei o IDT e o impulssionei para trás, para logo deixá-lo chocar-se contra o traseiro do bastardo, fazendo com que ele desse um leve gemido... Uia, sadomaquismo aí gente! Cara, vocês não tem ideia, apesar do jeans dá para ver como o traseiro dele se contraiu com a batida e... PUTS!

- Dobe?

- Sasuke, eu te fodi. – Eu disse como se essa fosse a maior descoberta do mundo, não que não fosse, óbvio.

- ... Sim.

Merda, como eu não havia reparado nisso antes, puta que pariu! Eu fodi – com o perdão da palavra – o traseiro do bastardo! Puts, como eu não me liguei disso antes? Quer dizer, era esse o maior motivo de estar há quase duas semanas enlouquecido de tesão, foder o traseiro do bastardo, não era? Pff, obviamente não, por mais que eu achasse. É óbvio que eu sinto tesão por ele, quem não sentiria? Mas isso não explica o por que de não ter me ligado nisso antes, do por que nem ao menos ter me importado, não explica eu ter invertido as posições no último momento do sexo. Tesão não explica isso.

Será que esse fogo de paixão nunca vai virar brasa? Eu não entendo, não entendo como tudo o que eu pensava pôde cair por terra com essa simples epifania!

- Naruto?

- Desculpe, eu não resisti em te... Você sabe. – Eu disse enquanto largava o IDT sobre uma mesa.

- Sem problemas. – Eespondeu ele com um meio sorriso, enquanto pegava meu pulso e nos levava para uma das paredes - E então, deu tudo certo na sua reunião de hoje de manhã? – O meu sexy-teacher sentou-se no chão e eu logo o acompanhei, sentando ao seu lado, sem entender muito bem o porque de tudo aquilo.

- Ah, sim! – Respondi levemente corado. Preciso admitir uma coisa, ainda estou com a cueca do bastardo. O que? O tecido é confortável, ué. – Nunca foi tão difícil prestar atenção em uma reunião antes – Merda, não devia ter dito isso! Lembre-se: Bichas só transam e fim. Morda a língua a próxima vez que for dizer algo que só vai mostrar pro imbecil que você quer mais do que só uma transa... Ótimo, e aqui estou eu falando em terceira pessoa de novo, como se isso já não... Espere, que som é esse? Parece uma... Risada?

Eu virei o rosto para o lado e vi o Uchiha rindo. Nossa, ele devia rir mais, porque se ele já era bonito sério, rindo ele era um Aquiles... Se bem que é bom mesmo que não ria muito, isso chamaria ainda mais atenção para ele do que já chama. O riso dele faz todo o rosto dele se modificar, desde os olhos se tornarem mais brilhosos, até as bochechas mais coradas, arqueadas, pequenas marcas faciais se destacando no rosto perfeito.

- É, sei como é. Eu também não consegui me concentrar nas aulas de hoje. – Ele passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo, jogando a franja para trás, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Aceito isso como um: Ótima noite.

- Sim. Ótima. – A mesma mão que antes mexia no cabelo dele, agora vinha em minha direção. Minha respiração começava a falhar, minha púpila se dilatar.. Merda, é só uma mão!

Uma mão que levava uma das minhas mechas de cabelo para trás da orelha e que logo após contornava minha bochecha, para depois delinear os meus lábios. Por onde seus dedos passavam pareciam queimar minha pele, formigar meus músculos e estremecer meus ossos. Eu fixei meu olhar nele e vi algo naqueles ônix muito diferente do que eu já havia visto antes. Repentinamente a mão dele se afastou, mas o rastro de fogo permaneceu ali, como se eu ainda pudesse sentir o toque dele.

Merda, merda, pare de pensar como uma garotinha do colegial!

- Está pronto para o casamento? – Ele questionou já com sua expressão de ferro no rosto, fazendo com que todo o clima se esvaisse.

- Não sei. – Eu suspirei e me recostei completamente contra a parede, direcionando meu olhar para o teto bem pintado – Quer dizer, o bufett está pronto, as flores já estão postas, a igreja reservada, o padre pago, a banda contratada, mas...

- Mas? – Impressão minha ou ele parecia mais interessado do que devia? Sinceramente, eu não sei o que estou fazendo ainda aqui, é óbvio que nós não vamos mais transar, é óbvio que eu só estou alimentando um fogo que vai acabar me carbonizando e é mais do que óbvio que eu poderia ter ido embora, ido para casa descansar para o grande dia, mas não dá... é como se houvesse um imã no bastardo que me atraia cada vez mais para ele, isso é insano, eu sei. Mas é como eu me sinto.

- Mas sei lá... Não sei se sou do tipo que casa.

- Ou do tipo fiel.

- É... Me sinto mal por enganar ela, mas...

- Mas você tem suas necessidades.

- Sim, coisas que ela nem sempre pode resolver.

- ... Por que ela?

- Como? – Eu voltei o olhar par ele, realmente, essa pergunta me surpreendeu.

- Você é bi, mas é óbvio que os homens te chamam mais atenção que as mulheres, mas mesmo assim...

- Mesmo assim?

- A sua noiva não parece o tipo de mulher que te agradaria.

- É, não exatamente... Sakura é minha companheira.

- Mas não sua mulher.

- Como?

- Esqueça.

- Certo... – Não insisti, afinal, acho que quanto menos eu falar sobre isso mais fácil será dizer 'sim' amanhã. – E você irá?

- No casamento? – Eu acenti com a cabeça – Não sei.

- Hn... – Sinceramente? Espero que ele não vá, porque eu sei, sei que se eu vir ele sentado em um dos bancos da igreja, eu não conseguirei dizer 'sim' no altar.

- Já lhe disse para não fazer 'hn'.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Não se preocupe, amanhã serei um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

- É o que eu espero.

- Hey, Sasuke!

- Sim?

- Você não se dá bem com o seu irmão?

- Não exatamente. Nós apenas somos...

- Parecidos demais?

- É. Como sabia?

- Pela parte do imbecil arrogante. – eu disse rindo e ele apenas me empurrou com o ombro, dando um leve sorriso. Já disse como esses pequenos gestos que ele tenta tanto esconder são perfeito? Certo. Foco.

- Muito engraçado.

- É, eu sei.

- Você já teve alguém antes da Haruno? – ele perguntou olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

- Eu? – sim, a pergunta me surpreendeu, seria isso... interesse? Melhor entrar no jogo – Não exatamente, nada de relacionamentos sérios, apenas... Sei lá, namoricos, amassos, coisas assim. Sabe como é, bichas não gostam de se apegar muito a outras bichas. – o bastardo deviou o olhar de mim, fixando-o diretamente na parede em frente. Eu sei que isso foi jogo sujo, levando em conta o clima amigável em que estávamos, mas... Merda, eu não consegui segurar a língua. Afinal, ele também disse o que disse quando estávamos em um clima similar. Ele merece e fim de papo, melhor parar com essas merdas de divagações e auto-justificações, por que eu nunca me livro delas? Pff!

- Bem, está na hora de irmos. – disse ele se levantando e estendendo uma das mãos para mim, da qual eu aceitei e peguei. Qualquer desculpa para tocá-lo.

Com força ele me puxou para cima e eu – só para variar – me desequilibrei e cai sobre ele, fazendo com que os braços dele envolvessem minha cintura, me impedindo de cair.

- Err... Desculpe eu... – A frase não foi completada graças aos lábios quentes de Sasuke que se chocaram contra os meus. Eu senti a língua dele pedindo passagem e foi isso que eu dei e então nossas línguas se encontraram, no beijo mais lento e delicioso que já tivemos. Nada de luta, nada de frenesi, nada de guerra por dominância, mas mesmo assim o nirvana continuava presente no sabor da boca dele, na umidade daquela boca e no calor daquela língua. Ele se afastou repentinamente, me largando completamente.

- Boa sorte amanhã. – Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de sair da sala com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, me deixando novamente sozinho na sala. Ele nem olhou para mim depois do beijo, apenas... Apenas me beijou e se foi, como se eu não fosse nada ou como se... como se estivesse com medo de olhar para trás e se arrepender de não ficar? Certo, deixe de ser idiota Naruto, você sabe no que ele acredita. Ele acredita em sexo, só sexo.

Nada de compromissos, nada de sentimentos, nem mesmo paixão, nem mesmo essa coisa indefinida que eu sinto, nada. Apenas sexo e ele teve o que quis ontem e isso bastou. Hora de virar a página, respirar fundo e continuar. Porque amanhã, amanhã é o grande dia, o dia que parecia que nunca iria chegar, mas chegou, chegou arrasando tudo.

Sakura a partir de amanhã se tornará minha companheira por vida, a pessoa com quem eu vou dividir uma cama, uma casa, uma vida.

Mas como dizem: Uma coisa é pensar, outra muito diferente é fazer/aceitar. Eu respirei fundo uma duas vezes e reunindo toda a pouca coragem que ainda e restava comecei a sair da sala de aula que nas últimas duas semanas me proporcionou alguns dos melhores momentos da minha vida – pff, estou até parecendo uma garotinha apaixonada, merda!

Ao passar pela porta eu fiz questão de fechar a porta, pois eu sabia que olhasse para trás e visse uma passagem eu começaria um eterno _dejavù _de lembranças e o que eu menos preciso nesse momento é isso: Lembranças.

- Hey, Sr. Uzumaki! – Eu parei de caminhar ao ouvir a recepcionista me chamar, dando alguns passos para trás, ficando dessa forma em frente ao seu balcão.

- Sim?

- Pronto para o grande dia? – Ela me questionou com um estranho sorriso, como se dissesse: "Leia nas entrelinhas, imbecil." Eu tenho que parar de comer chocolate, ele está começando a me fazer ter delírios.

- É, acho que sim. – Eu disse dando de ombros, uma coisa era eu admitir para mim mesmo que esse casamento era a única coisa para a qual eu não estava pronto, outra muito diferente era ficar espalhando isso para o mundo ouvir.

- Você sabe se o Uchiha está com algum problema?

- O teme? Por que? – Sim, minhas sobrancelhas se franziram. O bastardo estava com problemas?

- Nada não, eu só perguntei mesmo. Ele está meio estranho de uns dias para cá, sabe? Meio ausente, desligado mesmo, como se estivesse pensando em algo muito importante.

- Hn... Eu não sei de nada. De qualquer forma, se houvesse algum problema era mais provável ele procurar você do que eu, se bem que eu acho que se ele tivesse problemas ele tentaria resolver sozinho, como o bom bastardo egocêntrico que ele é e... – A mulher riu, sim RIU! Que absurdo! Como se eu estivesse dizendo alguma mentira, aff.

- Desculpe, mas é que... Você o conhece muito bem e vocês parecem bem próximos, com essas saídas e tudo mais...

- Estávamos só colocando as aulas em prática.

- Bem, se você diz...

- O que você quer dizer com isso Tenten?

- Nada, é só que o Uchiha nunca faz esse tipo de coisas com os outros alunos e eu continuo dizendo: Vocês parecem ser muito íntimos.

- Onde você quer chegar com esse assunto?

- Em lugar algum, mas...

- Mas? – Eu arqueei uma das sobrancelhas e ela sorriu de novo daquela maneira estranha.

- Vocês são mais parecidos do que imaginam, Sr. Uzumaki. – Ela saiu de trás do balcão, passando uma das mãos pela saia para ajeitá-la. – Boa sorte amanhã. – e saiu, saiu como se... Como se nunca tivesse dito nada para mim.

Eu mais do que rapidamente rumei em direção à porta e sai da escola, indo para o estacionamento, destrancando o carro e entrando, para logo após fechar a porta. Relaxei o corpo contra o banco, jogando minha cabeça para trás e minhas mãos voaram sobre o volante, mesmo que eu soubesse que não poderia começar a dirigir agora.

MERDA! O que fora aquela conversa com a Mitsashi? Ela queria dizer algo a mais, eu tenho certeza. Pff, mulheres, sempre acham que os homens tem o dever de entender tudo o que elas dizem subentendido. Arg!

O fato é: Isso está sendo uma loucura. Do jeito que ela falava até parecia que o meu casamento era algo errado, ou sei lá o que, quer dizer, existem razões para o meu casamento, claro que sim, duas pessoas não decidem unir suas vidas só por unir, há motivos para isso, como por exemplo... Err... Certo, e quais são eles, mesmo?

Eu me inclinei em direção ao porta-luvas e de lá tirei uma pequena caderneta e uma caneta preta. Muito bem, dessa forma eu serei organizado e poderei finalmente enchergar os motivos para esse casamento, afinal já era hora, não é mesmo?

"_10 boas razões para Casar:_

_1ª Razão: Porque a Sakura é minha companheira há mais de seis anos._

_2ª Razão: Porque a Sakura sempre esteve comigo._

_3ª Razão: Porque a Sakura nunca jogaria comigo._

_4ª Razão: Porque a Sakura quer o melhor para mim._

_5ª Razão: Porque a Sakura cuida de mim quando eu adoeço._

_6ª Razão: Porque uma relação com a Sakura é previsível._

_7ª Razão: Porque a Sakura é responsável._

_8ª Razão: Porque a Sakura ficaria arrasada se descobrisse que sou bi._

_9ª Razão: Porque a Sakura nunca me causaria dor._

_10ª Razão: Porque a Sakura gosta de mim de verdade."_

Sim, ai está! Dez boas razões para que eu me case com a Sakura e... E por que mesmo assim eu não consigo me convencer? Por que mesmo assim, todos esses motivos mais parecem... Desculpas?

Mordendo meu lábio inferior, eu virei a página da caderneta e voltei a escrever.

"_10 Boas razões para... Para não casar:_

_1ª Razão: Por causa dos olhos do Sasuke._

_2ª Razão: Por causa do sorriso/riso do Sasuke. _

_3ª Razão: Por causa da imprevisibilidade do Sasuke._

_4ª Razão: Por causa do beijo do Sasuke._

_5ª Razão: Por causa das mãos do Sasuke._

_6ª Razão: Por causa da voz do Sasuke._

_7ª Razão: Por causa do sarcasmo do Sasuke._

_8ª Razão: Por causa do nirvana que só o Sasuke causa._

_9ª Razão: Por causa do medo de perder o Sasuke._

_10ª Razão: Por causa do _Sasuke_!_

Porque essas últimas dez razões parecem fazer muito mais sentido do que as dez primeiras? Com raiva eu joguei a caderneta de volta para o porta luva, logo após o fechando e dei - finalmente – a partida no carro.

Merda, onde foi que eu me meti?

**0o0o0o0**

**Beta:** _Kyuu-sama_, você é um anjo na minha vida, de novo *-* Muito obrigada, mais uma vez, pela betagem!

**N/A:** Olá! E aqui está o penúltimo capítulo de BM – Sim, o 11 é o último... 11, que número quebrado d: - Bem, o que acontecerá agora? Naruto aparecerá no casamento, sim ou não? Sasuke irá declarar seu amor ao dobe sobre um cavalo branco e com uma rosa em mãos? Haverá casamento, sim ou não? Ui, adoro suspense – sim, como se eu não fosse uma clichê incorrigível - ¬¬

Bem, eu sei que a maioria esperava grandes declarações e tudo mais nesse capítulo, afinal foi o dia seguinte da transa, mas... Sejamos sinceros são o dobe e o teme, ambos em negação e tentando 'entender o que aconteceu'. Eles nunca dariam um braço a torcer, pelo menos não tão rápido ;)

Admito que eu achei o cap um tanto sem graça, mas ele tem seus charmes, quer dizer, é a primeira vez que os dois sentam e conversam, mesmo que pouco, sem ficar tentando prever o próximo paso do outro, acho que por esse lado valeu o cap.

Cena da declaração "Voce é um advogado? D: " ideia da **Lily**, eu ia colocar no outro cap, mas sabe como é, não se encaixou DD:

Eu quero agradecer de todo o coração pelas reviews e favoritações e bem, aproveitando o espaço – a pedidos dela - dedicar o capítulo a _**MeinSonnenschein**_pelo aniversário agora dia 01/03 \õ/ Parabéns meu amor, saúde, dinheiro e o mais importante – dependendo do ponto de vista, no caso, o meu - Yaoi *-* Happy Birthday, mesmo que um pouco adiantado aoksoaksa

E já falando dela, eu queria agradecer ela por ter feito um desenho para uma cena do cap 7, sim a cena do naruto babando –pela foto do teme! Obrigada meu amor, de novo *-* Para quem quiser – sim, Mein, estou fazendo propaganda, processe-me xD -, é só tirar os espaços:

http : / / m-sonnenschein. deviantart. com /art / Wipe-the-drool-dobe-198291560

Próximo – e último – capítulo: _Game Over._

Reviews? *-* -a-do-ro *-* -

**Respostas às Reviews: **Através do 'reply review', anônimas logo abaixo. Obrigada \õ

**Camila Uchiha:**Olá! Hey, você está devolta aoskoaks eu pensava que tinha te assuatdo com o lemon oaksoaks xD Bem, é bom saber que só eu consigo fazer as pessoas ficarem acordadas madrugada a fora oaksoaks Bem, lemons são estranhos, não importa quantos você já tenha lido, acredite, _sempre_ é estranho D: E sim, a palavra afobação existe oaksokas Oin, obrigada pelos elogios, mas não é tudo isso não \õ E sim, é verdade eu não posso escrever lemons que fico envergonhada, vai entender... E bem, os vizinhos... eles empre olham a gente estranho, isso acontece comigo D: Enfim, realmente o sasuke querendo dar um de 'sou-o-professor-de-etiqueta', foi uma furada oksoaksoa pelo meno sdepois de falar todas as sacanagens que ele falou aoskaos xD Bem, o cap não demorou mto não, espero que você goste dele. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos ;**

**Gb:** Oá! Aoskaososk Fico feliz por você ter gostado do lemon, sinceramente? Eu quase suei sangue para escrever ele D: Sabe, quando tu tem mta informação para colocar e poucas linhas? Algo do genero oaksoksa Concordo plenamente contigo, o dobe falou em dar o troco e mostrar para o bastardo, mas... Quando se está apaixonado quanto mais você tiver da pessoa em questão, mais você irá querer ter, é um ciclo vicioso esse do qual o dobe entrou. E sim atualizações rápidas agora oksoaks Bem, espero que o cap 10 tenha lhe agradado. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos ;**

**Hanjima-san:** Olá! Quanto tempo, que bom ver você por aqui de novo! Bem, fico feliz que você achou o lemon de acordo, porque eu quase suei sangue para escrevê-lo. Tinha mtas cenas para serem postas e eu não sabia como, ou seja, um total caos. E sim. Acho que eu detalhei mais do que o normal, mas... é um lemon primeira pessoa, de duas um, ou eu só colocaria cenas desconexas da mente zonza do dobe, ou teria que fazer toque por toque. Ainda bem que as tiradas do dobe continuam engraçadas, levando em conta meus dois pés para o drama... Tbm lhe desejo um ótimo 2011 – beem atrasado-. Espero que você tenha gostado do cap e obrigada por comentar e acompanhar. Beijos ;**

**Vicky:** Olá! Tempo que não nos falamos. Preciso perguntar isso, você leu mesmo o lemon ou só pulou ele ? XD Bem, espero que o cap 10 tenha te agradado, obrigada por comentar e acompanhar. Beijos ;**

**Bruna:** Olá! Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da fic. Bem, obrigada pelo elogio, mas sabe? Quando eu me propus a escrever essa fic eu fiquei pensando :Droga é 1ª pessoa, eu não posso escrever ela toda certinha e frígida, sabe? Ela tem que ser algo que a pessoa leia e diga, puts, é assim que um ser humano normal pensa. E pessoalmente, fico feliz por saber que você se auto-justifica, porque eu faço isso e estava começando a achar que eu era um ser anormal oaskoaksa. QaF é vida oaksaoksoa *-* Nunca me esqueço do 1º epi, quando o brian joga agua em cima dele faz aquele jogo de palavras com o justin na primeira vez deles *-*

Oin, obrigada *-* Adoro seus comentários \õ Bem, eu sinceramente espero que você tenha gostado do cap 10 e obrigada por comentar e acompanhar a fic. Beijos ;**

**Nikamura Madoka: **Olá! Bem, sim o discursso do teme no carro foi uma bastardisse, mas o dobe precisava ouvir o que ouviu, para descer da nuvem encantada que ele estava sem nem mesmo perceber.E por outro lado, eu creio que o que o sasuke quis fazer foi apenas erguer as barreiras que o naruto derrubou, tentar enganar a si mesmo com mentiras e evitar de se ferir. Chora não aoksos é como dizem, depois da tempestade sempre aparece o arco-íris xD Bem, a sakura está sendo a noiva bonitinha que faz espera o noivo para jantar, ou algo assim '-'

Sinto te dizer, mas o dobe não vai dizer que ama o sasuke, nem vice-versa, mas vão dar a entender, sabe como é, dois cabeças duras _ E bem, por um momento eu quis sim fazer o naruto esculachar o sasuke, mas... O naruto não teria sangue frio o suficiente para isso, acho que a saida que ele encontrou foi mostrar que podia jogar o jogo dele e ficar por cima – literalmente - , entretanto quanto mais próximo se está, mais próximo se quer estar, se é que você entende o que eu quero dizer. E sim. A fic está no fim, o próximo cap é o último DD: Surta não que isso faz mal pro coração oaksoas Enfim, espero que você tenha gostado do cap 10 e obrigada por comentar e acompanhar a fic. Beijos ;**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 11: Décima aula – Game Over**

_Por Kappuchu09_

Cuecas limpas? Sim.

Camisa abotoada? Sim.

Calça posta e zíper fechado? Sim.

Sapatos e meias postos? Sim.

Paletó colocado? Sim.

Gravata me sufocando? Sim.

E aqui estou eu em frente a um espelho procurando qualquer defeito na minha roupa e tentando ao máximo ignorar minhas olheiras – me recuso a colocar maquiagem para escondê-las, como uma amiga da Sakura sugeriu -. Tudo certo, tudo ótimo. Perfeitamente arrumado, para um perfeito casamento, com perfeitos convidados, com uma perfeita recepção e uma mais do que perfeita angústia.

Fala sério, sinto como se as coisas estivessem lentamente desabando sobre a minha cabeça, quer dizer, como eu fui deixar tudo chegar a esse ponto? – sim, eu sei. Já me fiz essa pergunta um milhão e meio de vezes -. Eu sabia o que queria há duas semanas atrás. Eu queria me casar com a Sakura, ter filhos com ela, construir uma família, e morrer em um infarto quando minha filha de dezessete anos dissesse que estava grávida do namorado que é traficante – não que eu tenha algo contra traficantes, mas enfim -. E agora, menos de quinze dias depois, eu já não tenho certeza de mais nada – exceto a certeza de qual garfo usar se servirem peixe, pff! -. O fato é: como as coisas podem mudar tão de repente?

Eu só queria uma vida sossegada e o que eu ganho? Um furacão chamado: Uchiha-avassalador-de-vidas-Sasuke. Como se já não fosse bastante complicado sem ele. E eu sei o que a maioria de vocês está pensando: Desista disso e vá correndo atrás dele. E droga, eu queria fazer isso, mas... Mas como eu posso ferir dessa forma a Sakura? Quer dizer, ela é a única que sempre esteve comigo e...

- Eu nunca pensei que você fosse do tipo narcisista, dobe.

Certo, minha mente está me pregando peças, não é? Porque eu juro que acabei de ouvir a voz do bastardo e... E a merda com isso, eu me virei completamente e me deparei com aquele Deus do Sexo escorado contra o batente da porta e me olhando com aquele olhar oblíquo que só ele tem.

- Sa...su...ke...

- O que foi? Parece que nunca me viu. – ele disse se aproximando de mim e cara, eu estou perdendo o ar. Por que demônios ele teve que aparecer? Quer dizer, droga, eu não vou conseguir fazer isso com ele por perto.

- Eu... Eu pensei que você não fosse vir.

- Bem, eu realmente não viria, mas então eu me lembrei de uma coisa muito importante.

- E o que seria? – as mãos dele pegaram minha gravata e desfizeram o nó.

- Sinceramente, quem vê diria que você já deveria saber fazer um nó decente. – ele comentou desinteressado, enquanto erguia a gola da camisa e começava a arrumar a posição da minha gravata – Enfim, eu me esqueci de te dar a última e mais importante lição. Apesar de imaginar que você já saiba disso, levando em conta sua profissão, mas... Me senti no dever de te alertar.

- Certo, e que lição seria essa? – meu coração começou a bater mais forte, ao passo que eu sentia as mãos dele roçando mais do que o necessário a minha nuca por sobre a camisa, enquanto começava a fazer o nó.

- Quando você entrar naquela igreja, lembre-se: Estufe o peito, erga o queixo, e não se esqueça: Sempre, não importa a circunstância, sempre haverá alguém melhor do que você na arte das boas maneiras. Por isso, simplesmente ignore-os.

- Como? – uma das minhas sobrancelhas arquearam-se – O que você quer dizer com isso? Você me ensinou tudo o que...

- O que podia ser ensinado em duas semanas.

- Certo, mas mesmo assim... O que você quer dizer? Que eu não estou preparado?

- Nunca disse isso. – respondeu sem nem sequer olhar para mim, concentrado demais na droga da gravata e... Espere, eu estou com ciúmes das minha gravata? Puts, acho que finalmente cheguei ao fundo do poço. – Eu fui seu professor, isso é garantia suficiente para que você esteja preparado.

- Pff, egocêntrico.

- Não era eu que estava olhando fixamente para um espelho há alguns instantes atrás. – ele rodou os olhos.

- Eu...

- Esqueça. Você só precisa entender que, quando se está em um meio como esse do qual você entrará, cheio de pessoas com suas elegantes roupas, sorrisos desdenhosos, palavras com duplos e até mesmo triplos sentidos, você tem que estar preparado para nunca, sob hipótese alguma, abrir brecha para que eles cheguem em você, porque se chegarem tratarão de findar com todo o seu orgulho e auto-confiança.

- Mas...

- A maioria dos seus convidados, provavelmente, nem sabem segurar corretamente um copo, porém eles fingem que sim, eles enganam e dissimulam, para se passarem como pessoas superiores. Arrisco a dizer que entre todos eles haverá apenas umas duas ou três pessoas realmente educadas, o resto não passará de uma farsa.

- Você quer dizer o que? Que eu sou o mais bem preparado de lá? Mas você acabou de dizer que...

- Eu sei o que disse dobe. Você deve entender que você é sim, provavelmente, o mais bem preparado para lidar com assuntos de etiqueta, mas você tem sangue quente. – ele disse ao passo que finalmente terminava de dar o nó na gravata e arrumava a gola por sobre ela novamente. – O que eu quero lhe deixar claro é que, esse tipo de meio, creio que como qualquer outro meio, e você sabe muito bem disso, - ele falou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas - a função dos que te cercam não é te parabenizar e sim tripudiar, chegar em você e descobrir suas inseguranças, blefar com você e derrubar barreiras a ponto que você fique intimidado e cometa gafês, o que acaba sendo um prato cheio para fofocas. A verdadeira etiqueta nesses ambientes é saber contornar os imprevistos e sair ileso, é jogar.

- Certo, acho que entendi.

- Ótimo. Lembre-se – ele aproximou a boca do meu ouvido e eu pude sentir aquele perfume que só o Sasuke tinha, um cheiro que emanava do corpo dele e que me enlouquecida, mesmo não havendo perfume algum além o do próprio corpo dele. – Nem tudo o que é verbalizado é verdade. – ele depositou um pequeno beijo sobre meu lóbulo e se afastou, indo em direção à porta.

Preciso dizer que me coração disparou? Será que essa última frase – assim como todo esse discursso - tinha muito mais do que o sentido para a festa? Será que talvez ele estivesse... Melhor esquecer, isso não me levará a lugar algum.

- Hn... Você ficará para ver a cerimônia? – questionei ao mesmo tempo em que meus dedos das mãos se entrelaçavam em nervosismo.

- Não creio que seja adequado, não depois do que aconteceu entre nós. – ele respondeu abrindo a porta.

- Por que? Pensei que você tivesse dito que era apenas mais uma transa. – eu pude ver um meio sorriso melancólico no rosto dele, antes que se virasse completamente de costas para mim, o que me fez partir o coração, mas eu não iria demonstrar isso, não agora. Eu precisava de explicações.

- Talvez eu possa ter errado.

- Como? – minhas sobrancelhas se franziram.

- Nem todas as bichas querem apenas transar Naruto. Você me provou isso. – e com essa última e estranha frase ele se foi, fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

Ó.DEUS, ele disse o que eu acho que ele disse? Ele realmente admitiu que... Que... ÓH GRANDÍSSIMO BASTARDO! Como o maldito decidiu dizer isso só agora? Foi de propósito? Há, porque eu acho que sim, quer dizer, arg! ARG! Vocês entenderam? ARG! Esse cara me tira a paciência, mas eu vou atrás dele é agora e vou agarrar ele por aquele traseiro impinado, grudar ele em uma parede, e fuder ele tão forte que ele vai se arrepender de não ter dito isso antes, porque eu vou deixar ele com dor por mais de semanas, ah se vou!

- Naruto espero que você esteja pronto, porque a Sakura já está esperando para entrar. – praticamente gritou a amiga da Sakura, uma tal de Ino, loira, sexy e peituda, mas enfim.

- Eu preciso fazer uma coisa antes e...

- E merda nenhuma, você está atrasado, vamos. – já comentei como essa garota é assustadora? E como ela tem uma força que muitos lutadores de boxer não tem? É sério, eu tenho certeza que o pulso que ela está segurando vai ficar roxo antes do dia acabar e sim. Ela está me puxando até o altar.

Arg, quanto mais eu rezo, mais santo me aparece e menos Sasukes eu encontro... Será que esse é o caso de pedir ajuda para o São longuinho?

Err... Certo, me ignorem, acho que o bastardo apertou demais a gravata e ela está me fazendo falar besteira... Não que eu já não as fale normalmente, mas enfim...

- Álias, belo nó de gravata, Naruto.

**0o0o0o0**

Certo, igreja lotada. Não, quando eu digo lotada eu realmente quero dizer lotada, tipo: pessoas de pé, porque não têm bancos suficientes, um calor infernal, dezenas de flashs, a gravata me sufocando, as calças me apertando, um padre arrumando o altar, um cheiro de flores tão forte que me fazia ter vontade de espirrar, uma mulher cantando uma música que eu nem ao menos conseguia entender – e olha que a música é na minha própria língua – e para coroar a situação a Sakura entrando na igreja.

Agora, vocês realmente acham que eu estou me preocupando muito com isso? Óbvio que não! Eu estou é procurando como louco o Sasuke e como o bastardo fez o que disse e se mandou mesmo, minha concentração toda está voltada para um plano de fuga. Saídas de emergência? Estintores de incêndio explodindo? Ou um super vilão vindo raptar a noiva? – o que? Se isso aconteceu no homem aranha porque não pode... Certo, calei minha boca -.

Eu sinto a Ino me dando um leve cutucão no braço e me mandando olhar a noiva. Claro, certo, acho que é isso então, é me casar e... Espera ai, por que a Sakura está com a mesma cara que eu? – sim, aquela expressão tipo: Minha vida está acabando a cada passo que eu dou, alguém salve-me por favor -. Bem, eu podia não ter um espelho na minha frente, mas sem dúvida alguma eu devo estar com essa expressão também.

Ela finalmente chega e o pai dela me entrega ela – eu quase disse: Pode ficar, é presente – eu a pego pelo braço e ambos nos viramos para o padre.

- Amigos e amigas, estamos aqui hoje reunidos para celebrar a união de Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno Sakura, um casal cuja...

Merda, não! Como eu fui me meter nessa? Como eu fui deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto? Como eu posso me casar com ela? Por que aquele bastardo não pudia ter dito tudo aquilo antes? Maldito veado com crise existencial, droga!

Eu sei que não é o momento, mas... Mas como eu posso me casar com a Sakura quando eu ainda posso sentí-lo dentro de mim? Quando a lembrança da nossa única noite ainda preenche minha mente? Quando tudo o que eu faço é pensar nele? Naqueles cabelos, naquelas mãos, naquele traseiro... Naquele sorriso. Deus, como eu preciso ouvir o tão raro riso dele de novo.

Por que as dez razões para não casar, que eu coloquei ontem à noite na caderneta, parecem fazer cada vez mais sentido? Eu já não sei o que eu sinto, eu sei que é algo que queima, que me consome, eu sei que não é só fogo de palha – agora eu sei -, também sei que não é só sexo, porque droga, ontem nós só conversamos e trocamos alguns beijos e foi o suficiente. Por que é suficiente apenas estar perto dele? Mesmo sem poder tocá-lo? Por que eu faço tantas perguntas, por que eu preciso sentir isso?

Eu já me disse tantas coisas. Mas em quais delas acreditar? Na seca realidade ou naquela última frase que ele disse há minutos atrás? Eu sinto a imensa necessidade de acreditar nesta última, mas e se for só mais um jogo e se... E se merda alguma! Infernos, eu sou o que? Um rato ou um homem? Eu já não sou mais criança, eu sei o que eu quero, e eu quero o Uchiha, de qualquer forma, de qualquer jeito, nem que para isso eu tenha que fazer a terceira guerra mundial e mudar todos os conceitos que ele tenha. Porque o Uchiha-estupra-o-Naruto-que-ele-gosta/quer-Sasukeé _meu_!

- Eu conheci outra pessoa. – okay, eu sei que isso vai ser estranho, mas... Eu e a Sakura dissemos isso ao mesmo tempo? Hein? – Você também? – de novo... Certo, estranho!

- Arg, bate na madeira que falar junto dá azar – eu disse enquanto dava três batidinhas no altar. O que? Eu sei que é só superstição, mas o seguro morreu de velho.

A Sakura virou para mim e me olhou com os olhos repletos de lágrimas – é, e lá se vai a maquiagem de mais de três horas, pobre maquiadora, sofreu por nada -, ela realmente parecia angustiada. Preciso dizer que nessa altura todo mundo estava olhando para nós como se fôssemos et's? Auch.

- Naruto, desculpa, eu... Eu tentei evitar tudo isso, mas não deu, eu conheci esse cara, o dono do buffet da recepção e eu tentei evitar, eu juro, mas foi mais forte que eu e... E eu quis te contar, segunda eu tinha preparado tudo, eu juro que queria te dizer tudo e acabar com essa mentira, mas então você chegou tão abalado e... Eu não tive coragem. – bingo! O jantar! Por isso que ela havia voltado mais cedo do hospital e é por esse mesmo motivo que ela fez todo aquele jantar pomposo! Auch, foi no mesmo dia que o bastardo me disse aquelas merda, eu me odeio. Melhor, o destino me odeia, fato!. – Me desculpe Naruto, sinceramente, me perdoe, mas é que ele... Esse homem que eu conheci é tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo...

- ...Tão completamente fantástico, te faz pisar nas nuvens e tem o melhor traseiro que você já viu. – não, eu não estou falando desse cara dela.

- É... Tirando a parte do traseiro, eu acho. – ela respondeu arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Eu sei que deveria encarar o fato dela estar me traindo de uma forma bem diferente. Sabe, aquela coisa do tipo: "Eu vou matar esse cara" e lavar meu orgulho, mas convenhamos, esse tal homem salvou o dia... Ou algo assim.

- Realmente, nisso o Sasuke supera. – eu disse estendendo o lenço que estava no bolso do meu paletó, para que ela secasse as lágrimas.

- Sasuke? O seu professor de etiqueta? – os olhos dela se arregalaram ao mesmo tempo em que ela secava as lágrimas, tentando evitar que borrasse ainda mais.

- Uhum, eu estou afim dele. – é agora que nós ouvimos um grande 'óhhhhhh' vindo de todos os lados da igreja, arg, maldito microfone.

- Então você é gay mesmo...

- Bi... Olha Sakura, eu sinto muito, certo? – eu peguei nas mãos dela. Afinal, não é mentira. Eu sentia muito mesmo, mas eu não podia manter esse segredo por mais tempo - Eu tentei evitar que isso tudo acontecesse, mas não consegui e então eu fiquei apavorado de te dizer que esse casamento...

- ...Seria o maior erro das nossas vidas. – as mãos dela apertaram as minhas e eu senti um estranho conforto, como se por fim eu tivesse feito a coisa certa. A primeira coisa certa ao longo de todo o nosso relacionamento.

- É.

- Esse tempo todo, eu agi como uma idiota para você desistir do casamento, e...

- Espera, tudo aquilo foi encenação? – certo, eu larguei a mão dela, porque estou chocado, alguém traz uma cola para colar minha mandíbula de novo no lugar? Porque meu queixo caiu.

- Óbvio, você realmente acha que eu iria ficar com a cara cheia de minancora na frente do meu noivo só por ficar?

- Err... Isso explica muito.

- Meus filhos... – eu e Sakura nos viramos em direção do padre, que nos olhava apavorados. – O casamento...

- Não vai rolar.

- Naruto eu vou indo. Ele está do lado de fora me esperando de carro, sabe como é, plano de fuga de noiva e tudo mais... – ela disse ligeiramente envergonhada ao admitir que tinha planejado fugir, para logo depois depositar um beijo na minha bochecha e então deu meia volta, começando a rumar para a porta, enquanto a igreja ficava em um tenso silêncio, esperando o próximo barraco.

Okay, essa é de longe a situação mais estranha que eu já estive na minha vida – e olha que eu já estive em muitas situaçõs estranhas - ! Eu e Sakura conhecemos pessoas especiais para nós e não queríamos casar, mas sentíamos remorso em anular o casamento? Deus, eu preciso de férias... Melhor eu preciso grudar o bastardo. A-G-O-R-A!

Meus olhos recairam na Sakura que quase chegava a porta... Carro ela falou, hein? Hn... Porque não, afinal depois de toda essa loucura...

- Hey, Sakura, espera ai! – eu disse correndo até ela – Vocês podem me dar uma carona? Eu preciso ir falar com o bastardo. – sim, ela está me olhando de uma forma estranha, mas acentiu com a cabeça (provavelmente por culpa) e eu, óbvio, com o maior dos sorrisos fui atrás.

Ao sairmos nos deparamos com um conversível parado em frente à Igreja, com um cara de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes na frente do volante. Ele nos olhou de forma estranha. Sim, não é todos os dias que você vê a noiva fugindo da igreja e o noivo junto.

- Eu te explico tudo depois. Pode dar carona para ele? – ela perguntou com um sorriso, enquanto já abria a porta do carro e me mandava passar.

**- **Très bien. – ele respondeu em um francês perfeito, desviando o olhar finalmente para o volante do carro.

- Sakura... – eu chamei ela, já sentado no banco de trás do carro. Eu precisava perguntar isso.

- Sim?

- Ele é francês por acaso?

- Sim. – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

- Óh, isso explica tudo.

HÁ! Eu sabia... Certo, vocês não entenderam, neh? Melhor explicar: Ele é frances. Isso é auto-explicativo, sério. Vocês sabem, os franceses são conhecidos por suas baguetes, seus perfumes, suas dançarinas de kan kan e pela orgia. Por favor, digam que vocês sabem disso. Sério, vocês realmente acham que as pessoas vão para Paris só porque é romântico? Fala sério, aquilo é um antro de sexo, pff, fato!

- Para onde você quer que te levemos, Naruto?

- Para a escola de etiqueta, é para lá que o bastardo deve ter ido.

Enfim, o carro finalmente arrancou e a última coisa que ouvimos foi algo como: "Meu Deus, eu acho que agora já vi de tudo nessa minha vida. Já vi noiva fugindo, noivo fugindo, mas os dois fugindo juntos? E o noivo bissexual pedindo carona para o amante da noiva para ir encontrar o amante... Essa foi a primeira vez" saindo da boca do padre.

Se você for ver por uma certa perspectiva, meu quase-casamento foi um filme de comédia, se bem que para quem pensava que ele seria um de terror/drama, a coisa foi infinitamente melhor.

Fazer o que, essa história não acaba com típico felizes para sempre, pelo menos não um convencional, isso eu espero.

**0o0o0o0**

Okay, aqui estou eu na porta da escola de boas maneiras, a Sakura e o tal francês já haviam ido embora, agora era a minha vez, eu vou entrar lá, agarrar o bastardo e... E o que mesmo? Certo, eu admito: Eu não faço ideia do que eu vou dizer para ele, eu posso simplesmente chegar e agarrar ele e deu, neh? Merda, eu sou péssimo com palavra, vocês sabem.

Respira e inspira dobe, respira e insp... Eu me chamei de dobe... De novo. Arg, eu me odeio. Muito bem, eu estou empurrando a porta, estou entrando e aquela é a recepcionista com os coques de panda de novo? Pff, basta eu sair para o mal gosto dela voltar.

- Naruto? Mas o que você...

- O Sasuke está ai?

- Está, mas... Mas e o casamento?

- Não vai ter mais. Ele está na sala? – ela apenas acentiu com a cabeça. – Estou indo lá.

- Certo... Hey, Naruto! – eu me virei para ela.

- Sim?

- Eu irei cancelar a próxima aluna dele, então... Boa sorte. – ela piscou e eu sorri amplamente, até que ela é legal.

- Valeu.

Passo ante passo, passo ante passo, é só chegar lá e falar com ele, colocar tudo em pratos limpos e depois agarrar ele, sim. É o plano perfeito sem falhas e sem nenhuma chance de... Como ele consegue ficar cada vez mais lindo? Nunca vou entender isso.

Lá estava ele, de costas para a porta, apoiado contra o batente da janela e a cada passo dado eu podia ver melhor como os raios do sol se pondo iluminavam o rosto dele, como o vento da janela aberta balançava seu cabelo tão organizadamente desarrumado – adoro paradoxos -, como os olhos negros absorviam os diferentes tons alaranjados, como... Como alguém pode se apaixonar cada vez mais por uma mesma pessoa? Quer dizer, eu estou parecendo uma colegial, mas sabe o maior? Eu nem ao menos me importo com isso, porque se vocês estivessem tendo a visão que eu estou tendo vocês nunca pensariam em me criticar por isso.

Lentamente eu me aproximei da janela e teria ficado ao lado dele se tivesse dado mais dois passos para frente.

- Belo final de tarde, não é? – diante das minhas palavras o teme se virou rapidamente e eu finalmente me aproximei e me encostei no outro batente da janela, ficando diante dele.

- Na...Naruto? O que você está fazendo aqui? Seu casamento...

- Não vai ter casamento.

- Não? – minha impressão ou o rosto dele se iluminou repentinamente, ou será que foi apenas os raios de sol? Droga, eu não posso viver assim, eu tenho que descobrir a verdade. – Você...

- A Sakura se apaixonou pelo dono do buffet.

- Hn... – não, não é minha impressão o estranho brilho nos olhos negros eram reais, porque nada mais explicaria o sumiço deles depois do que eu disse. – Você perdeu para um cozinheiro?

- Ele era francês.

- Óhh, isso explica tudo. – HÁ! Eu sabia que pelo menos ele me entenderia, viu? Os franceses e sua fama são conhecidíssimos.

- Eu disse a mesma coisa. – eu disse de cabeça baixa, interessado demais nos meus sapatos, ou algo assim.

- Foi só por isso que você não se casou?

- Não sei, diga-me você: Haveria outro motivo para que eu não me casasse? – ergui a cabeça e o olhei diretamente nos olhos. Sim, eu preciso ousar, porque sem ousar eu nunca chegaria a lugar algum, eu preciso de respostas.

- Só você pode responder isso.

- Certeza?

- O que você quer de mim? – questionou ele cruzando os braços.

- A verdade.

- Que verdade?

- A verdade de por quê você vem me seduzindo há duas semanas, por que você se comportou como um bastardo na segunda, mesmo depois do que aconteceu no shopping ou no telefone, por que você agiu do jeito que agiu ontem e principalmente o que você queria dizer com aquelas palavras hoje mais cedo.

- E você é tão dobe que não pode imaginar o por quê?

- Estou cansado de imaginar, de supor o que você quer dizer com suas meias palavras, com seus meios sorrisos e olhares tortos. Eu quero respostas concretas.

- E se eu não puder as dar? – ele está jogando comigo, o grande idiota está jogando comigo! E a maior prova disso? A maior prova está no meio sorriso malicioso que está brincando nos lábios dele agora. BAS-TAR-DO!

- Bem, se isso acontecer eu terei a certeza de que foi um grande erro ter vindo aqui. – eu disse isso e dei meia volta, começando a caminhar em direção à porta. Talvez não tenha sido mesmo uma boa ideia, talvez o melhor seria esperar a poeira baixar e então... E então ele segurou meu braço e me obrigou a parar a caminhada.

- Se você está procurando juras de amor, veio no lugar errado. Você sabe que eu nunca diria nada do tipo. – ele disse para mim, ainda de costas para ele, com aquele tom irritantemente seco, egocêntrico, sarcástico. Como se fosse o dono da verdade, como se... Como se eu fosse só uma transa para ele, mas merda, eu sei que não foi só isso, não depois do que ele disse hoje mais cedo... Não pode ser.

- Eu nunca esperaria isso, até porque eu não sei se o que sinto por você é amor mesmo e duvido que você saiba.

- Então o que você quer?

- Já disse, quero que você me diga algo, qualquer coisa. Para que eu possa te entender, porque eu juro teme, que eu acabei com todo o meu senso comum e neurônios nessas últimas duas semanas tentando te entender.

- E pensar que você tinha neurônios...

- Sasuke! – eu puxei meu braço e quando ia me afastar ele me puxou novamente, dessa vez me virando para ele, nos fazendo olhar olho no olho. Sei que vai parecer loucura o que eu vou dizer aqui, mas... Mas algo naquele olhar negro e impenetrável se modificou, algo que eu nunca esperaria presenciar em alguém como o Uchiha, uma raiva, um ódio... Um fogo que parecia pular dos olhos dele e me cegar por completo. Eu não sou um cara assustado, mas eu nunca tinha visto o bastardo desse jeito, quer dizer, a testa estava se franzindo, o nariz parecia mais impinado, a boca contorcida e... E os olhos... Tão fora de si que não parece o mesmo...

- Merda, Naruto. O que você quer que eu te diga? Quer que eu diga que eu não paro de pensar em você desde o dia em que fomos apresentados? Que eu só penso em você nessas duas semanas? Que eu nunca quis tanto dar uma aula e que eu odeio cada vez que tenho que te dizer que ela acabou e então ficar te esperando por toda uma noite e um dia até a próxima? Que eu usei todas as minhas armas de sedução para te fazer desistir da porra desse casamento? Porque eu realmente espero que você saiba que eu não ficaria de quatro no chão só para chamar a atenção de qualquer um. – ele emitiu um sarcástico - O que mais? Que eu te levei no shopping, no restaurante por que eu queria estar com você fora dessas quatro paredes?

- Sasuke... – lembram do olhar de ódio que eu mencionei há poucos instantes? Bem, não há mais aquele olhar, aquele fogo, apenas... Brasa, apenas algo que restou e queima lentamente, fazendo apenas fumaça. O rosto eliminou os rastros de raiva e restou apenas cansaço, algo tão pouco frequente para um Uchiha.

Por isso eu me pergunto, quantas faces mais o Sasuke tem a me mostrar?

- Cala a boca, você queria ouvir, você vai ouvir. – ele disse nervosamente, estreitando os olhos e franzendo novamente os lábios em raiva, ao tempo em que espalmava as mãos no meu peito e me empurrava, me fazendo dar alguns passos trópegos para trás. – Vai ouvir como eu tentei afastar esses sentimentos estranhos de mim quando percebi que eu queria muito mais do que uma simples transa? Que eu te disse tantas merda só para convencer a mim mesmo? E o que mais? Ahh sim, que depois daquela noite eu não pude mais te negar nada, - mais um empurrão, dessa vez mais forte, me fazendo tropeçar e quase cair - ou você acha que eu teria me entregado daquele jeito para qualquer um? Realmente acha que teria topado tudo o que você me propôs só por sexo?

- Eu... – eu sei que disse que não era do tipo covarde, mas essa última frase atingiu fundo, fazendo com que meus ombros se encolhessem automaticamente ante o rosnado ameaçador.

- ACHA que eu não tentei lutar contra isso? Acha que eu não tentei a todo custo evitar esse calor que sobe pelo meu peito cada vez que eu vejo você sorrir? Ou quando seus olhos brilham, - ele esbravejou, me empurrou mais uma vez, me fazendo chocar as costas contra a parede. Uma das mãos dele se apoiaram na parede ao lado da minha cabeça, enquanto que a outra segurava com força a gravata que anteriormente ele havia arrumado. Encostando nossos quadris.

- Porque eles brilham dobe, brilham tanto a ponto de que a minha pedra preciosa preferida se tornasse a safira e mesmo assim ela não faz jus aos seus olhos. – terminou a frase em um quase susurro, enquanto que o rosto dele se aproximava do meu, eu posso até mesmo sentir o hálito dele, a ponta dos nossos narizes se tocando, nossos olhos conectados - Acha que eu não tentei me esquecer do seu corpo? Da forma como sua pele resbalava contra a minha ou então o seu cheiro que parece ter impregnado em mim? Porque merda, eu não consegui evitar de não ir hoje no seu casamento. – ele tomou ar e ropousou o rosto dele contra meu ombro, afundando o nariz em meu pescoço e finalmente soltando a gravata, apenas para depositar a mão, antes ocupada, na parede ao lado da minha cabeça. Me cercando totalmente.

Admito que esse é um dos lados do bastardo que eu não conhecia e sinceramente, querem saber? Estou adorando conhecer.

- Eu também não sei o que sinto, mas isso que isso não pode ser só tesão por um aluno. – ele depositou um beijo no meu pescoço, fazendo minha pele se arrepiar completamente e então deu quatro passos para trás, se afastando totalmente de mim – Porque se fosse apenas _qualquer _coisa eu não teria ficado segundo a segundo me agarrando a ideia de que o que eu te disse aquele dia no carro era verdade – ele esboçou um meio sorriso irônico e rodou os olhos, e cá estamos diante do Sasuke que eu conheci há duas semanas... - mas merda basta você chegar, com esse seu sorriso gigante e horas de reflexão e auto-convencimento caem por terra. – ele soltou uma leve bufada e rodou os olhos mais uma vez, colocando na face a típica expressão Uchiha: "Foda-se".

- Se era essa a sua TÃO preciosa verdade, que você tanto queria ouvir, pois bem você está ouvindo. – ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça, despreocupadamente - Ouvindo com as palavras mais melosas e floridas que eu posso te dar, mas que isso fique bem claro, nunca. Ouviu bem? Nunca mais elas serão repetidas. – o rosto dele voltou a inexpressividade total, os olhos aos buracos negros que eram antes e o tom de voz... Totalmente frívolo, como se há minutos atrás ele não tivesse tido essa estranha explosão de temperamento.

Certo, eu estou chocado. Sério, muito chocado. Quer dizer que esse tempo todo nós estávamos jogando o mesmo jogo e não sabíamos? Esse tempo todo nós nos auto-mutilamos por nada? Esse tempo todo... Óh merda, maldito bastardo! Eu não sei ao certo o que devo dizer ou fazer: Socá-lo ou beijá-lo? Eis a quetão.

Droga. Respira e inspira, tudo vai ficar bem e... Merda, ele disse tudo o que eu queria ouvir e muito mais, relaxa Naruto – e lá vem a terceira pessoa de novo -, apenas Re-la-xe.

- Não. Eu nunca sonharia que elas seriam repetidas. Isso é o suficiente, mais do que o suficiente para mim.

E eu me aproximei dele e nossos lábios se tocaram e tudo pareceu estar em seu lugar novamente e dessa vez de forma definitiva. Era como estar em casa de novo.

Beijá-lo com certeza foi a minha ação mais sábia do dia.

Rapidamente as mãos dele saem dos bolsos da calça e se colam em torno da minha cintura, me pressionando contra ele totalmente, colando nossos tórax's, nossos quadris. Minhas mãos puxaram a nuca dele com força e nosso beijo se tornou mais selvagem, línguas se debatendo uma contra a outra, cabelos sendo puxado... Sei que vai parecer loucura isso, mas esse beijo apesar de ser tão excitante quanto os outros é completamente _diferente_ dos outros.

É como se você fosse um naúfrago, sabe? E fica meses em uma ilha deserta sem comida, sem água, sem nada. E então caminhando pela mata, você acha um coqueiro e desesperadamente pega o máximo que você pode e bebe todo o líquido que há no interior rapidamente, mas os cocos não saciam sua fome, apenas sua sede, você precisa de bem mais que isso. A noite de quarta foi como encontrar essas cocos, entendem? Mas não foi suficiente para saciar a fome, eu preciava de mais assim como o naúfrago e essas palavras do Uchiha foi como achar uma árvore de maçãs, e poder finalmente matar a fome.

Eu disse que parecia loucura, mas é assim como eu me sinto no momento. Me sinto como se esse beijo fosse o resultado de um naúfrago que finalmente perdeu a fome e sede. Que finalmente sente segurança, mesmo estando perdido em uma ilha, mesmo não sabendo qual será seu destino daqui há escassas horas. É a simples e ao mesmo tempo complexa: Felicidade.

Nos separamos para buscar ar, ambos ofegantes, ainda grudados um no outro, respirando o ar que o outro expelia, mãos agarrando o máximo possível, tentando ficar cada vez mais próximos, cada vez mais _único_.

- O que faremos agora? – perguntei com a voz rouca, distribuindo alguns beijos pelo príncipio do pescoço dele.

- O que você quer fazer agora? – ele inclinou a cabeça, cedendo mais espaço para as carícias.

- Você nunca facilita, não é? – eu questionei com um meio sorriso.

- Se eu facilitasse não teria graça.

- É, talvez não teria mesmo... – realmente, não teria graça alguma se ele dissesse 'hey, Naruto meu amor, eu te amo, vamos comprar uma fazenda e sermos felizes para sempre', se bem que é até melhor, eu odeio fazendas, fora claro que ele seria meloso demais e totalmente... Inapropriado.

Óh, me veio em mente uma ideia! E não. Vocês não vão saber nada, por enquanto!

- Hey, teme. Onde está o IDT? – eu perguntei me afastando completamente dele, e sim. Isso foi algo duro... Literamente duro de se fazer.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Seu complexo com esse negócio chega a me assustar de vez em quando. – ele disse indo até a classe e pegando de dentro da sua pasta preta o dito cujo, para depois me entregar e se escorar displicentemente sobre a parede . Ui, me aguardem.

- Tudo sua culpa, mas sabe senhor Sasuke, eu andei lhe observando ultimamente. – eu disse batendo o instrumento-demoníaco-de-trabalho na mão e fazendo a mesma expressão sexy que ele fazia quando tinha que me dar alguma lição.

- Verdade? – ele esboçou um meio sorriso malicioso e aqueles olhos brilharam e... Certo, controle. – E o que você observou exatamente?

- Bem, seu jeito desleichado é um começo. Endireite a postura, teme – eu bati o IDT nos braços cruzados e depois nos ombros, fazendo ele se afastar da parede e ficar em uma postura correta, tudo isso sem nunca desamanchar o meio sorriso. – Outra coisa, sua linguagem anda muito... Chula. – eu cutuquei com o bastonete as partes baixas dele, o fazendo reprimir um gemido de prazer.

- Interessante análise. – ele ia se aproximar, porém eu coloquei aquele negócio entre eu e ele, o impedindo.

- Sim. Interessantíssima. Porém para nossa última aula eu planejei algo... Inédito.

- I... Inédito? – sim, e que o bastardo comece a tremer... Ou algo assim. Ele que começou com o jogo de sedução, não foi? Pois bem, eu que o termine.

- Uhum. Hoje iremos falar de como você deve se comportar para o primeiro encontro. – ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em dúvida e eu sorri... Ahhh, isso vai ser inesquecível. – Primeiro: Escolha a roupa um dia com antecedência, não espere dois minutos antes para isso, e não peça ajuda para amigos, eles podem querer te estuprar e... Errr, deve ser uma roupa que seja apropriada para o local e... Claro que gostoso do jeito que você é qualquer coisa fica apropriada e... – sim, ele está rodando os olhos, bastardo se aproveita da minha fraqueza. – Enfim, segundo passo: Relaxe, você não vai tomar um pé na bunda. Isso eu te garanto.

Eu larguei o IDT e finalmente me aproximei dele, arrumando o colarinho da camisa social que minutos atrás eu havia amassado, sentindo como ele baixava a guarda com a minha proximidade.

- Terceiro: Vá preparado para quaisquer condições meteorológicas... E posições imprudentes, se é que você me entende. – minhas mãos foram descendo pelos botões da camisa, brincando com o alto relevo que os mamilos eretos faziam na camisa fina, fazendo o bastardo dar um leve suspiro – Quarto: Pense positivamente, se você ir se sentindo inseguro... Pff, esqueça essa lição, egocêntrico do jeito que você é. – eu belisquei um dos mamilos por sobre o tecido e ele finalmente _gemeu. _Ahh, música para meus ouvidos - Quinta regra: Não se declare de cara, não preciso dizer muito, você é especialista nisso. – minhas mãos desceram para o cós da calça dele - Sexta: Não _me_ deixe falar muito, isso sempre estraga encontros.

- Então é com você meu encontro?

- Óh sim, como seu professor tenho a responsabilidade de lhe mostrar _tudo._ – sim, isso saiu com o tom mais insinuante que eu já fiz na vida – Sétima: Não venha falando direto em sexo, isso se resolve quando se sai do restaurante – eu disse com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto os olhos negros do bastardo acompanhavam meu dedo brincando com o botão da calça – Não acho que seja necessário mais dicas, mas por via das dúvidas, há apenas mais uma.

- E qual seria? – ele questionou com a voz levemente rouca.

- Deixe de ser tão bastardo. – falei finalmente (leia-se infelizmente) largando-o e levando minha mão no bolso interno do paletó. – E claro, não se esqueça de devolver as bóxers do seu parceiro. – eu disse isso estendendo para ele a sua bóxer vermelha. Ele a pegou, me olhando estranhamente.

- Por que demônios você estava com ela no bolso do paletó do seu casamento? Sendo que você nem sabia que iria vir aqui? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Err... Para dar sorte? – sim, isso soou ridículo, pff processem-me. Tentem ter uma bóxer do Uchiha e conseguir ficar separados dela por mais de dez minutos. Acreditem eu tentei, o maior tempo possível de separação foi sete minutos, e sim. Foi duro, literalmente _duro_.

- Você é um dobe mesmo. – ele disse se aproximando de mim e encostando nossas testas.

- Sim, e você é um teme. – eu disse em um suspiro.

- Então, jantar, hoje? Comida francesa?

- É, pode ser. Mas chega de França, já tive o suficiente para décadas. Que tal uns hamburgers com vinho branco? – falei depositando beijos nos cantos dos lábios dele.

- Você sabe que isso não faz sentido algum, certo? – ele me questionou sarcástico.

- Eu nunca disse que eu fazia sentido.

- Uma vez idiota, sempre idiota. – disse ele em um suspiro fingido, antes de nos afastarmos e de mãos dadas nos virarmos para a janela, fixando o olhar nas últimas imagens do pôr-do-sol – Então é isso?

- Isso o que?

- Vamos virar um casal de bichas tentando imitar os héteros? – o tom dele era de total humor, como se estivesse se lembrando do que havia me dito noites atrás no carro.

- Claro que não. – eu rodei os olhos e continuei a olhar os últimos raios do sol se pondo. – Por um pequeno motivo.

- E qual seria esse?

- Héteros têm três encontros e depois transam. Nós vamos ir transar, jantar e depois...

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Transar?

- Você é um ótimo aluno. - segundos depois disso ele enlaçou minha cintura e me beijou. Ahhh, adoro isso!

Sinceramente? Não sei como encerrar isso. Sendo sinceramente sincero com vocês? – sim eu sei, frase estúpida, processem-me... Se bem que se eu fosse vocês não faria isso, sabe como é, advogados influentes, ui... Certo, me calei -. Eu nunca pensei como duas semanas pudessem mudar tanto uma vida, quer dizer, era para eu estar casado neste momento e recepcionando pessoas que eu nunca antes vi na minha vida e não aqui trocando saliva com esse bastardo-comedor-de-loiros, ou para vocês, simplesmente Uchiha Sasuke.

Eu vim para essa escola de etiqueta aprender Boas Maneiras, que a Sakura julgava importantes para o nosso casamento, e em menos de duas semanas tudo virou de ponta cabeça. Não vou ficar detalhando mais, porque eu sei que vocês já sabem tudo o que aconteceu.

Mas sabe a melhor? Eu não me arrependo de nada. Porque tudo isso começou como um jogo de sedução, porém todo jogo acaba um dia. Sempre aparece um grande Game Over na tela e _esse_ jogo não foi diferente. Mas sabe o melhor de tudo? É que sempre tem o botão de 'recomeçar' no controle remoto e a chance de subir de níveis... É, talvez demore um pouco para ir para o próximo nível, mas sabe o que? Eu tenho o bastardo do meu lado, ele pode seduzir os oponentes... Certo, isso soou ridículo. Jura que eu vou deixar ele fazer isso, depois de tudo ele é meu e... Okay, voltando.

O fato é: As coisas não vão ser perfeitas, mas isso não quer dizer que não se pode ajeitá-las com um certo... Refinamento. Pff, me sinto o teme falando assim. Mas seja o que seja, aconteça o que aconteça, _nós continuaremos._**¹**

Vou ser sincero – de novo – com vocês: Eu preciso acabar essa divagação logo para poder ir foder – com o perdão da palavra (pff, como se vocês já não estivessem acostumados) – com o teme em todos os lugares possíveis e impossíveis – eu mando um postal para vocês do paraíso – Enfim, para encerrar:

Nunca se esqueçam, estufem o peito, ergam o queixo, e não se esqueçam – e lá vem a reduncdância -: Sempre, não importa a circunstância, sempre haverá alguém melhor do que você na arte das boas maneiras. Por isso, simplesmente ignore-os.

Acreditem, eu ouvi esse conselho da boca-perfeita do bastardo e olha como eu acabei? Apertando o traseiro dele.

Agora me digam, vamos tentem! Tem coisa melhor do que ser um educado e refinado moço? Pff, acho que não!

- Vamos, dobe? – ele me chamou puxando meu braço em direção a porta.

- Vamos. – eu respondi sorrindo e me deixei levar. – Hey, teme?

- O que?

- Eu estava pensando...

- Isso nunca acaba em coisa boa. – eu rodei os olhos e ele sorriu de canto.

- Idiota... – eu bufei, fazendo ele arquearam uma das sobrancelhas, certas coisas nunca mudam -Você se lembra do que me disse no carro aquele dia? Que só lésbicas e héteros têm dois cachorros? – eu questionei mordendo o lábio inferior em espectativa.

- Óh por Deus, não me diga que você quer ter dois cachorros? – questionou ele descrente, ou o mais descrente que aquele iceberg conseguia.

- Não! Eu odeio cachorros.

- Ainda bem por que duas bichas tendo...

- Estava pensando em gatos mesmo. – eu disse como quem não quer nada e o resultado... Bem, melhor deixar para um outro momento... Ui.

**FIM!**

**0o0o0o0**

¹:"Nós continuaremos", frase final de Queer as Folk, não resisti.

**N/A: **Olá!

ÓH droga, acabou mesmo, não é? D: Quer dizer, eu sabia que era o último capítulo, mas mesmo assim... Admito que eu não sabia que sentia um carinho tão grande pela fic até que eu escrevi o 'fim' no final dela. Estou meio chocada, enfim ignorem-me D: BM tinha que terminar – por mais que eu vá sentir saudades de escrevê-la – agora é partir para outros projetos, não sei quando, mas virão, vocês sabem, eu adoro importunar.

Eu sei que o Sasuke ficou meio – MUITO – OCC, mas achei necessário, acho que tanto o dobe como os leitores(as) precisavam ouvir essas coisas da boca do Sasuke e acreditem eu tentei de tudo o possível e impossível para fazer a declaração super melosa se transformar em uma declaração By Uchiha Sasuke, espero não ter falhado grotescamente D:

Antes de mais nada eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram, comentaram, favoritaram e também àqueles que apenas leram. Eu seria hipócrita se eu negasse que BM não foi um sucesso, mas sabe a maior? Isso só aconteceu graças a vocês – é sério, não é só bajulação não -. Uma vez eu li que o que faz de uma estória algo bom de ser lido, não é o autor é apenas os leitores e sinceramente – me sinto o naruto d: – neste momento eu concordo totalmente. Foi muito gostoso poder nesses 1 ano e o que? 3, 4 meses? – odeio matemática, fato! – ter conhecido muitos de vocês e tudo mais. Receber reviews, ideias, sugestões e críticas, acredito que isso só fez a fic ficar melhor! Eu gostaria de pedir para aqueles que mandam _**reviews em anônimo**_ que deixem seu e-mail – com espaço entre os caracteres, para o ff. Net não deletar - para que eu possa respondê-los.

Por fim, mas não menos importante, eu gostaria de dedicar esse último capítulo a uma

pessoa que me ajudou muito – desde o príncipio, _**Lily**_, que graças a minha boca grande já sabia que isso ia acontecer _ - eu sei que vcs sabem que eu falo de mais, enfim... -.

Gostaria também de responsabilizar a **Vick** pela ideia da Sakura tendo um amante sexy com um carro sexy. E sim, eu não resisti de fazê-lo Francês oaksoaksoaksa

E já que estamos falando delas, momento propaganda (sim, eu faço isso mto xD) Air gear da vick (vai escrever guria xD) e as fics da lily (já falei que ela fez duas de presente para mim? *-*) Enfim...

Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelo carinho dedicado a Boas Maneiras, eu espero que esse último cap – que não me agradou totalmente... Como se isso fosse novidade... – tenha encerrado BM deixando em vocês uma sensação de prazer, plenitude, me fugiu a palavra que eu queria no momento kaoskaoks Quero aproveitar, para me desculpar por qualquer erro ou falha grotesca e claro pelos erros gramaticais, - afinal eu odeio ter que revisar o que eu mesma escrevo, pq isso só significa uma coisa: Desejo de deletar tudo. – pois até pouco tempo eu não tinha nenhuma alma caridosa para betar para mim, d: E claro, qualquer dúvida em relação a BM – ou qualquer outra coisa -, perguntem-me que eu terei o maior prazer em responder.

Enfim, obrigada por tudo e nos vemos por ai e sim, eu preciso encerrar isso dizendo: Reviews? XD – certo vicios não mudam, não adianta \õ -.

Beijos ;**

**Notas Extras:** Eu tentei procurar por todos os sites dos quais eu retirei as regras de etiqueta e tudo mais, eu espero não ter deixado algum deles passar batido. Enfim, não. Eu não inventei todas aquelas regras. A única exceção é a valsa, que eu vi no youtube – sim eu tive que ver aquilo muitas vezes até poder arrumar uma forma de discrever aquilo de forma intendível _ - Qualquer dúvida, digam-me. Obrigada \õ

http : / / www . todavoce. com. br / to-sabendo/ para-um-final-feliz-no-primeiro-encontro

http : / / www . acessa. com / arquivo/ mulher/ dicas/ 1998/ 07/ 29-Convivio_Social/

http : / / comunidade. bemsimples. com /tempo-livre /w /tempo-livre /12-regras-de-etiqueta-a-mesa. aspx

http : / / www . portalbrasil. net / etiqueta/ recepcao. Htm

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=9l6bRciBOHU

**Respostas às Reviews:** através do 'reply review', exceto as anônimas, logo abaixo. Obrigada \õ

******Camis: **Olá! (respondendo por aqui, pois teu ff. net não está recebendo pms d: )

Ahhh, eu sei como que é essa dança... (sim, eu tbm faço de vez em quando -)

Nyah, fico muito feliz por ter conseguido passar essa imagem do sasuke, tipo eu sei que muitas pessoas queriam uma declaração um pega (beeem pegado), ainda mais depois da noite que eles tiveram, mas... Sei lá, primeiro que isso não seria nem um pouco o meu estilo (eu acho!) e segundo seria totalmente, do meu ponto de vista, incoerente que isso ocorresse. Quer dizer, droga é o Sasuke, sabe? Ele não faria uma mega declaração toda melosa, fora o fato que ambos estão ainda digerindo todos os sentimentos da noite passada. E sim, eu tbm quero um sasuke para mim... Sempre quis -

OAKSOAKSAO sim, foi essa a intensão dessa parte do diálogo, tipo, acho que era necessário em algum momento deixar isso bem claro, só que dessa vez em palavras, mostrar um dobe inseguro do casório e um Sasuke que discorde disso, mas em voz alta. Eu encaro o cap 10 como um jogo do "vamos, me diz para não ir embora e eu não vou", entende? Um querendo que o outro ceda, mas nenhum faz isso, malditos orgulhos \õ/

Bah, nem fala em último D: Eu não sabia que era tão apegada a BM até o momento em que eu escrevi o 'fim' no word. Foi meio chocante. Eu fiquei de olhos arregalados e dizendo "PQP – sim, eu preciso lavar minha boca com sabão – Acabou!" Fiquei meio descrente, mas é como dizem tudo que começa precisa terminar. Acho que se BM fosse extendida mais ficaria enfadonha D:

p.s.: E eu me pergunto quantas vezes eu respondi tuas reviews 'séria' tbm aoskaoksaoksa

Bem, BM está att. Espero que você goste deste último cap. Obrigada por acompanhar e comentar a fic. Beijos ;**

**Bruna: **Olá! Bem, se eu estivesse no lugar dele ficaria com raiva – mta raiva – e louca para dar uns bons tapas no imbecil (sim, sou uma pessoa impaciente, processe-me D: )! Bem, o motivo vem neste cap, mas mtas pessoas já tinham adivinhado, D: oaksoaksa Acho que já disse isso antes, mas: Graças, eu estava pensando que eu era a única que fazia isso, pq isso de auto-justificação, pensar em terceira pessoa, são tudo coisas que eu faço sabe? Agora eu sei que não sou anormal aksoaksoaks

Bem, espero que este último cap tenha te agradado e te satisfeito a curiosidade. Obrigada pelos comentários e pela leitura. Beijos ;**

**Hanajima-san:** Olá! Acho que o estado de 'não preocupação com o cap' nunca sai de mim, acho que é um estado natura para mim. Enfim, fico feliz que o cap tenha te feito rir! UFA! Mais feliz ainda em saber que o diálogo ficou de acordo, eu tenho uma séria – e péssima- tendência a fazer diálogos que só eu compreenda D: Fico contente que o cap esteja coeso. Bem, obrigada pelo comentário e pela tua leitura, eu espero que esse úlimo (ç.ç) cap esteja ao seu agrado. Beijos ;**

**Camila Uchiha: **Olá! Sim, é assim que se escreve e pode desabafar tua loucura comigo, que tu sabe que eu adoro \õ/ Bah, nem me fala, eu fiquei de luto por um bom tempo quando eu acabei o último cap de BM, epílogo? Bem, não tenho nada previsto por enquanto, se houver será em um futuro distante (tipo, ano que vem), por enquanto assuma que o cap 11 será o último. Claro que do jeito que eu sou, é bem capaz que eventualmente eu faça um extra com one-shots sobre BM, sabe como é, cenas desconexas entre si - Obrigada pelos elogios, eu faço o que posso para melhor a forma de escrever, gracias *-* OAKSOAKSO a preguiça domina geral, acho que todo mundo tem um shikamaru interno, bem, sem problemas que tu não possas favoritar, mas se vc for deixar uma review para o cap 11, deixe junto teu e-mail (com os caracteres separados, para o ff não deletar) para que eu possa te responder \õ/. AS? Nossa, não conheço esse site D: Oin, quanto esforço para ler minha fic, sinto-me lisongeada *-*

Tua amiga quer saber? Mas pq? Tipo, ela leu BM! Bem, eu sou do RS, guria. Gaúcha na veia \õ/ Bah, pará, conheço alguém daí tbm \õ;. Enfim, eu sei que dmeorei, e me desculpe, mas estava atolada de coisas para fazer D: (ainda estou, mas enfim d: ) espero que o último cap tenha te agradado e obrigada por ler e comentar BM. Beijos ;**

**Cloud:** Olá! Imprevisível? Sério? Wow, pensei que tivesse ficado bem na cara, quer dizer, eu sou um ser totalmente clichê, chego até a ser chata oaksoaksa Mas estou radiante que eu tenha conseguido dar um suspensizinho xD Bah, falei que eu era clichê. Tão cliche que tu até mesmo adivinhou a situação. Sim, viva aos amantes, mas essa parte não foi ideia minha, viva à Vick \o. Admito que eu estava muito tentada em fazer os dois se casarem e fazer o dobe trair ela, mas enfim, acho que o povo ia me matar D: /fato! Bem, eu sei que demorei, mas aqui está o último cap, espero que tu tenhas gostado do final e obrigada por ler e comentar BM. Beijos ;**

**Agatha:** Olá! Oksaoksoaksa Desculpe ter demorado tanto, espero que continues curiosa, aqui está o último cap, espero que tenhas gostado e obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos ;**

**Poke:** Olá! leitora nova? seja bem vinda. fico feliz que vc esteja gostando da fic. Realmente tem cenas que eu tbm me mato de rir, enfim sou suspeita para falar... bem, eu espero que vc goste das minhas outras fics tbm, enfim, espero que esse último cap tenha atingido suas expectativas. Obrigada por comentar e ler. Beijos ;**

**Ashura Steffany:** Olá! Leitora nova? seja bem vinda \õ wow, tudo em uma noite só? wow, d: sim, clichê até o fim aoskaoksoa fazer o que, é um dos meus problemas \õ bem, espero que o último cap da fic tenha atingido as tuas expectativas, obrigada por comentar e ler. Beijos ;**

**Mitsuu:** Olá! óbvio que eles se gostam! quem não gostaria de um loiro sexy e um moreno de cabelo bunda de pato? - enfim, sim. são mto parecidos, mas parecidos nas diferenças, eu sei que é contraditório, mas é no que eu acredito. sim, as 10 razões é algo que eu achei necessário de ser posto. deixar de uma vez por todas os sentimentos do dobe claros, e parar com essa besteira de 'ai eu gosto dele por causa do corpo'. Bem, espero que o último cap tenha atingido as tuas expectativas. obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos ;**


End file.
